


Jealous

by pwoperdiana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Professor Lee MInhyuk, Drama, Friends With Benefits, Hacker Lim Changkyun, Law Student Hyungwon, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Showki, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense, Teacher-Student Relationship, no one is good at feelings, police officer Hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoperdiana/pseuds/pwoperdiana
Summary: Hyunwoo thought he was just doing his job. Anyone else would have thought he was going beyond that.Hoseok had never thought about his feelings before.Kihyun never thought that by calling the cops, he would end up dating one.Or Hyunwoo is a rookie officer falling in love with nerd photographer Kihyun.





	1. Trespass

“This is where I often save my backup key, but now is gone along with my laptop and…”

He’s got some beautiful lips. Hyunwoo couldn't stop looking at them while the boy was talking, they looked just the perfect size, soft and pink and he could bet they’d feel so good when you kiss them. What is he even saying though?

“.. what do you think? Uh?” 

Hyunwoo blushed with embarrassment. The boy looked at him right in the eyes with a pouty face; he was really pretty. Ash blonde hair and gold-rimmed glasses embellished sharp features and lovely eyes. He had milky white skin and a blue hoodie too big for his size covered the guy almost till his knees. The cop had never seen someone that beautiful. 

“Eh? Oh yes, maybe one of your friends is playing a prank on you. Did you already ask them?”

Damn, maybe the boy just caught him staring at his lips like he wanted to devour them. He just needed to tell the guy his case will be processed to further investigation, write a report, and get out of there.

“I don't think that's the case. I'm pretty sure this was made by someone who's trying to steal my work.” 

The boy gave him an earnest gaze as he spoke, and Hyunwoo felt the urge to take out a piece of paper and start writing down whatever he considered evidence to make the guy feel secure. That was his first time on actual field work and he was already screwing it up, he needed to focus. 

Hyunwoo scanned the room. It was just a normal student dorm with a small bed, a wardrobe and a desk by its side, but more neat and clean than you would expect. It looked as if this boy enjoyed cleanness and order. Beautiful photographs from landscapes and other young boys having fun with the one standing in front of him covered one of the walls. This guy got some talent. 

“Sorry, what was your name again?” Hyunwoo was avoiding visual contact only focusing on the piece of paper. He was trying to hide his previous embarrassment from staring too much.

“Yoo Kihyun, 22 years old.”

Hyunwoo wrote it down and tried to remember the information Kihyun gave to him before he got caught in his own thoughts.

“You said you left your room at 11:00 am right? What time did you return?” Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun, trying to take the lead of their conversation. 

“At 5:00. I always visit my parents on Sunday around that time. Someone must have been following me to know when I was not going to be on campus and break into my room as they pleased. It could have been anyone.”

Yes, he was dealing with a pretty fussy guy. He should have guessed; since the guy just call the police because someone stole some pictures. But the boy had a point; someone had broken into his room to steal a device containing personal information and the backup keys. That meant that whoever it was, had intentions to come back. 

"We'll do as much as we can. I'll get in touch with you by tomorrow morning. Try to lock up your door properly if you need to leave your room today." Hyunwoo quickly wrote something on another piece of paper and handed it to the boy. “Here. You can call this number if something else happens.” 

It was his personal number. He didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but he had no business card nor anything like that yet and the boy already had the police station number so, maybe have another number for emergencies would help him to get at ease.

He began to walk towards the door as he saved the first paper and the pen in his back pocket.

"Will you be meeting the other tenants? Someone must have seen something." Kihyun stepped between him and the door, looking seriously concerned this time. He looked so cute Hyunwoo really wanted to take back those pictures or whatever for him.

"Yes, but first I need to report this to my boss you see, he's the one ordering me around"

"Sure..." Kihyun opened the door for him, concern still on his face.

Hyunwoo smiled as he left the room, "Well, if you excuse me". His eyes became two tiny lines along with a childish smile.  Kihyun returned a mildly smile while he closed the door.

 

Well, that was not bad for a first investigation case, was it? Of course, it was! Why had he been sent to a college guy instead of some murder scene? At least that Kihyun guy seemed interesting, not to mention the guy was cute.

Hyunwoo was leaving the students dorms when he decided to stop by the gym and see if Hoseok was there, then started to walk towards the front building. He knew the path like the palm of his hand because he had studied there for 5 years. He and Hoseok had been studying law until Hoseok decided to drop out that after discovered his passion for music composition. He was spending more time at the gym than in the classroom anyway and snuck now and then into Hyunwoo’s bedroom to take notes of the lessons he had missed, but that study time became something different when Hoseok started to show him how much he was improving at the gym. 

The way they looked at each other began to change when they started to ‘exercise’ together; they needed physical interaction. The relationship they had been trying to take as a normal friendship was being more intimate until one day they decided to take a step forward and see how it felt like to fuck and being fucked, with exclusively educational purposes, for the sake of experience and practice of course. No strings attached, they just fucked when they needed, like... friends. They still kept that kind of relationship, but they couldn’t meet as often as before because of his new job.

Hyunwoo arrived at the gym with those sweet memories on his mind and spotted Hoseok at the running machine wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt, earbuds on, all sweaty and hot. He missed college days so much. Hoseok turned his head towards the gym entrance where Hyunwoo was standing and stopped running greeting him with a wide smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Came here to surprise me?" Hoseok pulled off his earbuds and approached Hyunwoo, who was more than pleased just staring.

"Maybe" Hyunwoo replied with a smirk. The place was empty, just the two of them. Hoseok read his friend’ mind and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards the dressing rooms.

Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok by the waist and pushed him against the nearest wall, closing the distance between them. His nose wandered against the boy’s face, went down to his neck and he licked a drop of sweat. That smell could turn him on so fast.

Hoseok was delighted with Hyunwoo’s officer outfit. That blue shirt and those tight trousers were made for him. The touch of Hyunwoo’s tongue on his neck sent a rush of blood between his legs and he pulled the guy up for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined in a long wet kiss as they messily embrace each other trying to be as close as possible. No need for words to express how much their bodies missed each other.

Hyunwoo started to rub his crotch against Hoseok’s thigh and the guy suddenly broke the kiss with a loud moan; if they went further they wouldn’t be able to stop and Hoseok was not ready for more than a make out session at the school gym. He was still studying here so, if anyone caught them doing that he might get in trouble. Same was for Hyunwoo wearing that uniform, but it seemed like Hyunwoo was hungrier than usual.

"Wow, you missed me that much?" Playful Hoseok was always ready to test Hyunwoo’s persistence.

"You could tell" Hyunwoo started to lift up Hoseok’s wet shirt, hands traveling through his bare chest as he grabbed a nipple between his thumb and his forefinger rubbing it whilst slowly licking his mate’ right earlobe. Hoseok let out another moan putting one of his hands against his mouth to shut up his own noises.

Hyunwoo gave him a wide smile, pleased by the guy's surrender and grabbed his face between his hands, kissing him slowly and softly as they tried to catch up their breaths.

"We might take care of this later".

They broke the kiss and stood there breathing against each other mouths, starting to cool their heads. Their encounters were usually full of adrenaline as if they were in heat, and Hoseok especially loved Hyunwoo taking control.

“Tonight, at your place?” Hoseok inquired with lustful eyes.

That night Hyunwoo had to call his boss and start the process for his first case, but who could say no to that beautiful pleading face in front of him?

“Let’s get going” Hyunwoo smirked and kissed his forehead before pulling Hoseok by the wrist to take him to his car “patrol”. That kind of confidence was something he was only able to express with Hoseok.

 

...

 

Was that hot cop just checking him out? No way, he might be just imagining that. Not that he thought the guy was hot because he had some particular interest on him, it was just that that guy had like the body and height of his dreams and the childish smile gave his manly face such a beautiful contrast. But he was looking at all those details just because he knew how to appreciate beauty regardless the subject and he would love to hire him as his next model for a photo session.

However, he hoped the cop did his job because he seemed like a rookie just pretending to calm him down.

But now the facts. Who could have stolen his laptop with his photography project? It might be some acquaintance who knew all the effort he put on taking those pictures and the value they’ll have once Minhyuk would grade them.   

There was no way that was just a prank from a friend. He had no close friends to begin with. Just Jooheon. He was… well, he had been his closest friend, but they weren’t as close as before since high school when their interests began to change and Jooheon started to hang out with other guys. Changkyun was one of them.  Kihyun started to feel uncomfortable around them being together so he stopped going out with Jooheon whenever the guy invited him. They still talked and tried to look out for each other though.

They knew each other since elementary school and they’d had been attending to the same schools all these years, even now, but Jooheon decided to study computer science and Kihyun had always loved art and photography.

For some reason Jooheon was taking a couple of his art classes this year, but they didn’t talk much, and it seemed like Jooheon just went to those classes to hang out with the teachers instead of actually learning something. Besides he was always with that clingy Changkyun guy like they were twins.

Maybe they had seen something or had a suspect in mind, he better asked them.

Kihyun wanted to start his own research as soon as possible but, should he leave his room alone when there was someone out there with a spare key? Or what if his stuff was not the main deal of all this and the target was actually him? He tried to tie up loose ends but he couldn't think of anyone who particularly despised him.

There was this guy one day invited him on a date and he refused cause he is not into guys, but it was like a year ago; there was this other guy he beat on a photography contest last semester or the girl from his theatre class he accidentally spilled his coffee on her dress last week. None of them seemed like stalkers or people with strong desires for revenge.

He decided to call Minhyuk to tell him what was going on and asked what he should do about his dissertation. He unlocked his phone to dial the number and put the speaker on while he started ordering his desk to calm his nerves. The phone rang and rang, and Minhyuk never picked up. Maybe he was busy in his office, but this was important.

Kihyun ran a hand through his hair in frustration but finally decided to go out and search for the teacher himself. Maybe this was just a mistake and he forgot his stuff in the classroom yesterday. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes.

He stepped out of his room checking both sides of the hallway before come out completely and close the door behind him in a hurry. He turned to lock the door with the key and tried the handle to see if it opened. Once he checked the door was completely locked, he started to walk, browsing from left to right to detect possible evidence. He found nothing of course.

The cold night air hit his face when he stepped out of the building and he crossed his arms to protect himself from it. Kihyun started to walk fast to the left building where the art department was as he peered now and then by the corner of his eyes to his own window but didn't notice anything out of place.

The boy opened the big glass door trying to pass unnoticed. He was being as quiet as possible, walking as if he shouldn't be there. That's why he opened the door of the art classroom he used to take classes on carefully, unprepared for what he was going to see.

Minhyuk, his teacher, was there wearing his usual work clothes sitting on... Jooheon's lap?

His friend was embracing Minhyuk by the waist and this one was giving him a peck on the nose, both looking at each other, all lovey-dovey.

It was brief but long enough to make Kihyun drop his jaw. He covered his mouth with his hand and closed the door again very carefully. He was so shocked that he could only start to walk away from that scene.

Jooheon was gay? Minhyuk, well he could have guessed just by the way he always behaves all chatty with girls and all cute with boys but, Jooheon?! He had always been the tough guy type during high school. 

It was not like they were doing something wrong besides the fact they were a professor and a student, but that wasn't exactly what made Kihyun felt so uncomfortable about it. 

He felt how his ears started to cool down as he speeded up his steps. When did his ears become so hot? Maybe his face was all red too. Messy thoughts of Jooheon and him spending time together took over his mind; they used to tell each other everything, go to parties together, they even used to spend their birthdays together, and yet he didn’t notice anything. Why was he thinking about all that now? They weren’t the closest friends anymore, but he felt somehow betrayed.

He reached his bedroom without noticing, only guided by his feet. Mechanically introduced the key on the lock but it didn't open. He came back from his stupor and did it again carefully this time, but it didn't work. It wouldn't open; the door was locked not by the key but from the inside. That person had come back.

Kihyun’s hands began to tremble and his mind went blank. Someone was following him, definitely. Fear made an entrance to the cluster of emotions already swirling in his mind. He tried to think, couldn’t have a mental breakdown right now.

He reached his phone from his hoodie and looked for the paper the officer had given him a few hours ago. What was his name?

He found it inside one of his jeans pockets. It read “ _Son Hyunwoo_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope this wasn't that bad. What do you think about the story? I've been just developing the plot in my mind since they were promoting Jealousy and I finally wrote the first chapters. English is not my first language so if you notice important grammar mistakes or something let me know to improve! All comments are welcome :)  
> Happy Monbebe 3rd Anniversary!


	2. One out of two.

Hyunwoo opened the door of his small bachelor apartment and entered followed by a stumbling Hoseok. Whenever he opened the door, the lights would turn on brightening the room and the stereo would play a random song to lift the mood. This time the sound of the sax accompanied by the sensual voice of a male singer came out from the speaker and wrapped up the atmosphere. It was Careless Whisper.

“Wow, even your home was waiting for this” Hoseok smiled at his own comment as he closed the door behind him.

The older chuckled and left his phone and keys on the dinner table. “You’re right, but my bed is waiting even more.”

Hoseok walked to Hyunwoo and hung from him, wrapping his arms around his neck and started to kiss him slowly but needy.

Even though they were not on a sentimental relationship, kissing was an important part of their game. They'd practiced many ways of kissing and it seemed now they had found their own, the one they felt more satisfied and comfortable with; their own flavors, sounds, and colors.

Hoseok pushed Hyunwoo against the couch and kneeled down in front of him, helping him to unbutton his trousers and pull them down with a fast experienced move. His friend teasingly started to rub his crotch with a hand over his underwear. They locked gazes; his whole body started to burn as he got a hard on and a low moan escaped from his mouth.

Hoseok was giving him the look of someone who was ready to devour him, and that was exactly what the boy started doing. He pulled his cock out from his pants and put it inside his mouth at once. The sudden pressure and the heat of Hoseok’s mouth felt surprisingly good around his member.

Hyunwoo pulled the boy by the hair with a hand and marked the rhythm. Hoseok’s head went forward and backward whilst he made magic wrapping his tongue around his cock, licking the tip of the head until he finally took the whole length and started deepthroating. It felt so amazing Hyunwoo started to feel dizzy. He ran his free hand through his hair and loosened up his tie, trying to recover his breath lost from the overdose of arousal; he might come in no time.

The younger made pressure with his lips on the base of the cock as he stroked his balls. Hyunwoo was so thick, so big, but Hoseok was already used to it, he now could call himself a pro.  

Hoseok started to gag for a second and tightened his hands around Hyunwoo’s thighs, but before the older could do something about it he smiled, dick still inside his mouth like a sign everything was fine and kept on sucking. He looked as if dying of thirst and the only drop of water left in the whole world was inside Hyunwoo’s length. That was being one of the best blowjobs his friend had ever made for him.

For some reason, the gagging usually turned Hyunwoo on even more. He wanted to speed up the rhythm of his thrusts and fucked his head, but he noticed Hoseok's bulge, his hard dick locked inside his pants craving for release.

“Hey, let me help you. You're the one taking all the practice.”

Hoseok laughed and released Hyunwoo’s dick making a bop sound. The older manhandled him to switch positions; he sat on the couch, dick swelled inside his tight jeans as Hyunwoo kneeled in front of him.

They used to have a rule when they weren't allowed to come during the first hour of 'practice’. What would be the fun of it if they just come and get done with it in a few minutes? If one of them came before the hour, he would have to be the slave of the other in the next session. They had to endure it until both of them were satisfied and wasted.

Hyunwoo unzipped Hoseok pants and his dick came out straight and hard. The older grinned at him quirking an eyebrow and started to rub his length gently with his hand. The tip was already wet from leaking precum and Hyunwoo smiled for himself; he will get a slave for the next encounter.

After giving it little jolts, he took the whole length in his mouth and tried to imitate Hoseok's previous movements, teasing the head and caressing his balls. He even went further and rubbed Hoseok's twitching hole with a finger. The touch made his friend contract his entrance, as he let out a half laugh half moan.

If they were on a blowjob contest, of course Hoseok would beat him. But the face the other made when he was working on his dick with his tongue was telling him he was not that bad.

His jaw was already used to do the job, it hurt less every time and his throat could take all of Hoseok too, so trying to prove himself his mouth went even forward to make his friend moan louder. His moans also turned him on.

Hoseok tightened the hold of Hyunwoo's hair and started to thrust himself into his mouth gasping nonstop.  

The wet noise of his mouth sucking cock, Hoseok’s gasps, and the background music were suddenly interrupted by a familiar song; it was his phone. What a great time for an interruption.

Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo with an inquisitive face, but the older ignored the sound and kept on sucking, he was not going to leave his friend in need.

Hyunwoo speeded up the rhythm of his licking as Hoseok moaned louder. He rose a finger and shoved it into his friend’s mouth. Hoseok lewdly licked Hyunwoo’s finger anticipating what was coming. He grabbed his friend' hand and licked another one whimpering.

Hoseok’s tongue around his fingers was making him crazy, his dick yearning for contact. He started to work on himself, mouth still swallowing Hoseok but the phone began to ring again taking away his concentration.

‘Hyun..woo, you can.. take it. I feel like cumming...’

The voice of Hoseok quivering from overstimulation was another thing that turned him on, so he ignored his friend suggestion and started deepthroating. He removed his fingers from Hoseok’s mouth and shoved the tip of one inside his hole. His friend tried to stop him but it was too late. Hoseok came all inside Hyunwoo’s mouth trying to shut his loud moans with his hand. He looked at Hyunwoo with a wasted face and patted his head while the older took the whole cum in his mouth and swallowed it.

Hyunwoo stood up leaving a dizzy Hoseok on the couch and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before walking toward the table where his phone was ringing and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number.

Without his consent, his mind thought in that guy Kihyun, but that would mean something bad had happened. He picked up the call before it stopped ringing.

“Hello?”

“Ah, hello, am I speaking with Son Hyunwoo?” A familiar trembling voice came from the speaker. His heart skipped a bit when his mind associated it with the face of his owner.

“Yes he's talking”

“Oh, this is Yoo Kihyun from today afternoon.” The voice of the boy became hurried whispers. “Sorry for calling this late. I, well I left my room for a few minutes and now that I came back I can't open the door. I'm afraid someone may be inside.. I… I'm sorry but can someone come to check?”

“Don’t worry, I understand. Where are you now?”

“I'm outside the room, on the hallway. I don't know if I should stay here but also I wouldn't know what to do if someone actually comes out..” The boy sounded very distressed.

“I suggest you stay near the entrance but try to hide your face if someone comes out. Keep you safe, don’t try to confront them. I'll be there in 20”

“Okay, thank you so much. I'll wait here”. He hung up and looked at Hoseok apprehensively.

“Work?” Inquired his friend, laying on the couch still worked up due to their foreplay.

Hyunwoo stepped closer and grabbed his trousers, lucky they weren’t dirty. “Yeah. I want to give a good impression you know” He was disappointed he had spent so little time with Hoseok but work was work and he was worried about that guy. If he came to solve this case he might be sent to a better one next time. If something had happened he would have felt guilty for not picking up the call.

“I know, you’ve been working hard for this” Hoseok stretched himself and lift up his pants from the floor.

“You lost by the way. Better get ready for the match next time” Hyunwoo smirked.

“You didn’t stop when I told you!” Hoseok threw a cushion at his face. “Moreover you’re going early, you should have punished me right now!” A pout appeared on Hoseok’s face while sulking, strands of wet hair covered his forehead. The face of a defenseless baby, with the body of a Greek god. Hyunwoo admired Hoseok's body but he liked the baby better.

“You’re right, my fault. I’ll feed you next time” He placed a peck on Hoseok’s forehead.  “Wanna stay here or I give you a ride?”

“Nah, I'll call a cab, don't wanna mess with your work” Hoseok started to walk toward the bathroom. “I’ll take a shower and go, is it ok?”

“Make yourself at home. Have to go now, see you later ok?” Hyunwoo grabbed his things and was about to opened the door when Hoseok suddenly jogged toward him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then ran ashamed to locked himself in the bathroom. He definitely loved the baby.

 

...

 

Kihyun was waiting on the hallway sat on the floor 3 doors apart from his own. A few students passed now and then very sporadically to their own room. He was looking at his phone every minute and time seemed as if it was going slower than usual. Even though Hyunwoo told him to wait for him on a safe place he decided to wait there; whoever has done this they weren't gonna get away with it. But no one came out of his room. The door never opened and no noise was heard from the inside.

After 18 minutes that seemed like an eternity, a broad figure appeared on the hallway and walked straight towards him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

The young man looked agitated as if he had come running. He stood up as fast as he could and tried to make his bravest face.

“Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for coming. I've been waiting here but no one has come out.” Kihyun pointed at his door.

“Ok, let's try to see if someone is still inside or is just the door that has been locked.”

Hyunwoo stood in front of the door and proceed to knock three times.

“Good night, this is the police... If there is anyone inside I suggest you come out right now before we have to take action.” No one answered.

Hyunwoo felt inexperienced, his voice didn't sound authoritative yet he made Kihyun felt at ease. The officer grabbed the handle and tried to open the door but it was stuck, the handle didn't even turn. He looked back at Kihyun

“I don't think the door is locked from the inside. It seems like the handle doesn't work anymore. Is it okay if I open it by force?”

Kihyun grabbed the handle and tried to make it turn. Indeed, the handle was broke.

“Oh this is so embarrassing” He muttered. “Yeah is okay. I'm so sorry for the trouble”. He couldn't meet eyes with the cop, he felt like an overreacting brat.

“No it's okay, we still had to check why it is not working.” The cop was being calm and understanding but Kihyun was afraid the other was actually mocking him.

Hyunwoo gave some steps back and all of a sudden ran against the door hitting it with his arm and pushing it with his whole weight. The door opened with a thud and Hyunwoo stumbled inside.

Now his lock and everything was useless, how much would it cost to replace it?

Kihyun entered the room and, as expected, it was empty and everything was exactly as he left it. Hyunwoo was taking a look at the handle of the door.

“You should check if something is missing. It seems like someone stuck it on purpose. I suggest you spend the night somewhere else until tomorrow morning when one of my superiors come to take a look. Why don't you go and sleep with a friend?”

Great, just great. His work had been stolen and now his privacy, and there it was the word ‘friend’ again. But the worst part here was he hadn't any other place to stay.

“I.. I don't want to bother anyone and I.. don't have money to go to a hotel. I'll just stay here and…” and what? He was terrified by the thought of him sleeping in his room and someone coming in the middle of the night to do god knows what. His vision started to get blurry and he felt his eyes becoming wet. Oh no, he wasn't going to cry in front of this man, he wasn't that weak. He looked down and rubbed his face on his sleeve, trying to calm down.

“Hey, I've been there too, when you don't have a place to stay…” the officer patted him consolingly on the shoulder. “Look, if you don't have anywhere to go you could come to my place if you want, there's space and you could sleep there. Take it as a favor from the police department.”

Kihyun looked up at the cop, he was giving him a sweet mildly smile that would reassure anyone. He didn't know if it was right for the guy to make such an offer neither if it was right to accept it but he found himself nodding at the man.

“I.. I'm such a bother. Thank you so much.”

“Don't worry. Come on, take your stuff and let's go”.

Kihyun grabbed his bag and hurriedly packed up his pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow, along with his dressing case and his camera. He would never leave his precious and expensive camera when his room was exposed to anyone.

“I'll give advice to the caretaker, see you downstairs” Hyunwoo left him finished and disappeared by the door frame.

He felt weird about this, going to a stranger's house to sleep. When he ever? But desperate times call for desperate measures. He finished packing and met the cop downstairs as he told him.

“Ready?” The older asked with a smile. “The caretaker said he will be coming to check now and then so you don't have to worry about leaving your room.”

“Thank you, and sorry again for the trouble.” he bowed politely and suddenly felt a pat on his head.

“Don’t worry, let’s go.” He startled at the feeling of being patted on the head by the other, but when he took his hand away Kihyun oddly started to miss the touch.

Hyunwoo opened the door of the patrol car for him and got in. It was his first time in one of those, and it actually was a normal car with a GPS and a radio. Kihyun’s heart started to beat fast, for a minute he forgot about his problems and felt like a teenage girl going for the first time to the apartment of the hottest guy in school; for Kihyun Hyunwoo seemed like that kind of guy he would have never spoken to. Too handsome that could had been a bother have him as a friend.

“You know, I used to study here too.” Hyunwoo’s voice startled Kihyun and retrieved him from his thoughts.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I studied law and graduated two years ago.”

“Oh and you’re already working on the police department? That’s great.” He wasn't really sure whether it was great they sent him a rookie, but an old experienced cop would have ignored his situation and wouldn't be this nice. He was starting to get fond of the boy.

The drive was less awkward than he thought it’d be, in fact it was really interesting. They talked about college life and he realized Hyunwoo neither knew most of the renowned places everyone talked about and if he didn't want to talk the other was able to interpret his silences without trying to break them.

They arrived at a condominium of small luxurious apartments just fifteen minutes away from college. Kihyun couldn’t help feeling envious about living in such a place. Hyunwoo got off the car and again opened the door for him.

Hyunwoo led him inside the building and they got in the elevator. The man pressed the button for the 3rd floor and the doors closed. Kihyun wanted to ask things such as how much he paid for the apartment or if he was paying rent, or if it was financed by his parents, but he didn’t feel with the freedom of doing so, he was also a stranger for Hyunwoo, and he was being too kind to be harassed with such questions.

Hyunwoo opened the door and let him get inside first, but as soon as he placed a foot inside the apartment the lights turned on illuminating the wide living room and a song started to play from what he supposed was the stereo. It was Careless Whisper. Hyunwoo grimaced and hurriedly enter the apartment running to grab the remote and turn off the stereo.

“I'm sorry, is a configuration of the apartment, a random song plays when you get in...” The man placed a hand on his nape and looked away from Kihyun, embarrassed.

Kihyun chuckled at his host nervous behavior “It’s actually great.”

The apartment wasn't the mess you would expect from a single man living on his own. The furniture was mostly black and the walls were white, giving a _De Stijl_ vibe.

“Do you want to take a shower or anything for dinner?”

“Thank you, I think I’ll take the shower. I’m not really hungry.” His stomach groaned as a response.

“Sure, the bathroom is over here and there are extra towels if you want. I’ll heat up food I have from this morning and leave it on the table if you want to eat after.”

“You really don’t have to but I’ll appreciate it.” After all, he hadn’t had anything for dinner.

“Oh the room it's supposed to be for guests is actually full of boxes and stuff so I’ll bring you some blankets for you to sleep on the sofa. I swear it is more comfortable than my bed” 

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

Hyunwoo scratched his head making a pout. “I have to work right now you know. I’ll be on my room if you need anything.”

“Yes, I won’t take away your time anymore” Kihyun bowed politely and head to the bathroom.

Once there he started to feel odd again. As he undressed, he remembered the first time he got a shower in another person's house. It was when he was 8 at Jooheon’s. At that time he also felt this weird butterflies on his stomach, butterflies of the bad kind. The feeling of uneasiness when you’re uncomfortable and you start to miss your house, your space, your privacy, even your mom. But that feeling had disappeared and Jooheons place had become his place too.

The warm water falling over his body relaxed his tense muscles. What was he going to do if he couldn’t retrieve his laptop? He was stressed and water couldn't help him relax his mind. Even if he said he didn't need friends he did indeed. But here he was causing trouble to a stranger. He should had called Jooheon if he missed him that much. He shouldn't have been so selfish nor mark distance between them just because his friend was hanging with other guys. Nonetheless, Jooheon was still there for him, always greeting him enthusiastically and inviting him to hang out. He was the only one making things hard for himself, stopping himself from making friends, marking distance with everyone he knew. He wanted and had to fix it if it was becoming unbearable.

When he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone from his jeans left on the floor. He already had a message from Minhyuk asking what was going on along with an apology for not being able to pick up his calls. He was going to answer him later, first, he wrote a long message to Jooheon explaining his current situation.

Leaving the bathroom he found two slices of pizza and a cup of tea waiting for him on the table. Things weren’t going really bad after all.

 

…

 

Hyunwoo woke up with a headache due to lack of sleep and his noisy alarm. He had had to write some reports he needed to hand to his boss that day and more paperwork for Kihyun’s demand.

He got up from the bed and on his way to the bathroom, he glanced at the petite figure lying on his sofa. Off guard and without his glasses the guy seemed even cuter. Sadly he needed to wake him up cause he had to go to work. How are you supposed to wake up someone by the way? When it was Hoseok he just blown into his ear or something like that.

He decided to go to the kitchen and make some noise with his breakfast preparations. The boy moved below the blankets and immediately incorporated to grab his glasses.

“Good morning” said Hyunwoo as he turned on the coffee maker.

“Good morning” Kihyun lift up his glasses with a hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. _Cute_.

“Did you sleep well?” He was trying to be polite and make Kihyun feel comfortable. The boy must have been really stressed yesterday ‘cause he looked like he was about to cry when he broke his apartment’s door. Then he felt bad about it and offered his place, but he had to check if Hoseok had already left sending him a text when he went to talk with the caretaker.

“Yes, thank you so much for let me spend the night here”

“It was nothing, you have already thanked me enough.” He made a pause but Kihyun didn’t reply anything. “I have to go to work in half an hour, is it okay if I give you a ride to college?”

“Yes please. I’ll get ready” Kihyun stood up fast and jogged to the bathroom.

Hyunwoo hurried to make fried eggs and heat up pre-cooked rice on the microwave. It was not that he didn’t know how to cook, it was that he hadn’t the time for it.

Kihyun came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue shirt too big for his size tight inside a pair of beige trousers hair still messy from sleeping. “Want me to help you with something?”

“Yes, could you serve yourself while I go to change my clothes?” It was getting late and he didn't remember he had to take Kihyun at college before going to the office. Well, it wasn't like he had to, he wanted to.

Both of them eat breakfast as fast as they could and left the apartment. The conversation they had yesterday on his way to his home made him feel even more empathy for the boy. Hyunwoo remembered how he sometimes preferred to study for finals instead of going to party with Hoseok. Of course he liked to hang out now and then but he wasn’t that much of a party guy.

It seemed like this time both of them were tired because they went quiet almost the whole drive. He was sleepy and from the face Kihyun wore, he looked like he hadn't much sleep.  


When they arrived at the college dorms a blonde guy with narrowed and fierce eyes was standing outside Kihyun’s door, looking at his shoes with hands inside his pockets. He was also wearing clothes bigger than he should, plaid shirt over a hoodie and loose jeans with converse. The boy heard their steps and glanced up at them.

"Kihyunie!" His eyes became wide for a second, concern on his face.

The boy who was walking by his side started jogging toward the guy and got wrapped around his arms.

"Jooheon." Hyunwoo heard Kihyun muttered.

"You should have called me!" The other released their embrace and grabbed Kihyun's face between his hands. "Are you okay?" He was watching Kihyun so closely it made Hyunwoo feel uncomfortable. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Kihyun hugged Jooheon back.

Hyunwoo just stood there watching the scene. For a moment he started to ask himself how it would feel like to be that close of Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this hasn't gotten so boring XD  
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	3. Intoxicated

“So you just went and slept in that cop's house?”

Jooheon looked at Kihyun awed and bewildered, thinking maybe that the Kihyun he knew would have never done that. They were sat on Kihyun’s bed, waiting for the locksmith Hyunwoo had called for him. Last night he barely could have some sleep; after sending Jooheon the message he thought he would get at ease, but his nerves increased as he waited for his friend’s reply. Around 2 am his phone had vibrated with a reply from Jooheon and, as he promised, he was waiting outside his dorm this morning to help him in whatever Kihyun needed. Hyunwoo had called the locksmith and left once he checked the room once again. The light from Hyunwoo’s bedroom had also been on the whole night, so Kihyun remembered before dropped off.

“I didn't want to bother anyone and it was really kind of him to make such offer, and he is nice and he is about our age...” Kihyun sounded more like trying to convince himself that it was completely normal to accept sleep in the house of a person you just met, and not an ordinary person, an authority. There was nothing wrong with it either, but his arguments weren't good enough to convince his old friend there was nothing else about it. He was sleepy and Jooheon was overwhelming him with his questions.

“You should have called me earlier to stay at my dorm! Changkyun wouldn't have minded. We’ll find whoever who did this and beat the shit out of them!” Jooheon gave him reassurance pats on his back as he spoke the last sentence.

“There's no need for that” He couldn't help but giggle at his friend's comment, that brought back memories from their days at elementary school when he was untouchable for bullies thanks to Jooheon protection. “I just want to get my work back and know what is their problem with me.” Kihyun certainly wanted to know who and why had done this, after all there where other ways to fix problems than robbery and harassment.

“Of course, but we need to take action! That work is really important for you!” Jooheon was right, but he didn’t stand for violence.

“Hyunwoo, I mean, the officer told me he will come back this afternoon with a partner to register the rooms from this building.” Why was he talking about Hyunwoo as if they were friends?

“We should also watch the record of the security cameras. Let me tell Changkyun and we'll surely have the records analyzed for tonight.” 

And there it was, another mention of that lad Changkyun; Changkyun this, Changkyun that. Kihyun didn't had any problem with the boy, he had done nothing to him, in fact they had ever had a proper conversation. It was just something about Changkyun that made him feel uncomfortable. They only knew each other by Jooheon, said hi now and then and throw acknowledge glances at each other, knowing about their existence and they respective roles, but he didn't know the guy in a way you could say “oh I know him! He is a nice guy” because he actually didn’t know anything about him and he had never asked. He wasn't interested either. It was just an “I don't want to talk with you” energy they secretly shared. 

When Changkyun wasn't with Jooheon he often saw him alone. If Kihyun thought about it carefully they kinda resemble each other; most of the time both were lonely, but the other guy always had this serious look wearing a “don't talk to me” expression on his face, except when he was with Jooheon, then he behaved like a puppy. But even if he didn't hate the guy, he didn't want to take a favor from him. Nonetheless, now his pride could take a step back because his work was more important.

“Really? If you can do that, it would help a lot!”

“Sure Kihyunie, you can always count on me” Jooheon looked at him with puppy eyes and tousled his hair with affection. Kihyun realized he was drowning in a glass of water, Jooheon had always been an easy going person and would have never turned him down. But his heart ached a little at the flashback memories of his friend and Minhyuk kissing that came to his mind every time he looked at Jooheon. Kihyun was worried, he wanted to know how did it happened, were they on a relationship or just messing around? What if someone found it out? Would Changkyun know about it and he was the only one left behind?”

‘Joohoney..”

He was about to speak before he chickened out but someone knocked at the door taking away the small courage he had gathered. The noise made him stood up from the bed immediately to open the not really closed door. They had moved a little table he had to prevent it from opening.

It was the locksmith. Jooheon also rose up to his feet to receive the man and both kept quiet watching the man doing his work. That made Kihyun followed up with his messy thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he had the right to talk with Jooheon about his relationships, but you were supposed to be honest and get worried about your friends and all, right?

When the man finished changing the lock he handed Kihyun a new key and Kihyun took out his wallet in order to pay, but the man told him his service were already paid off by the man who called him.

“Wow your new friend is such a nice person.” Jooheon looked at him even more astonished but he was right. Kihyun never thought he'd find a nice person in this kind of awful situation. Hyunwoo didn't need to do that, he was already doing a lot but Kihyun felt something getting warm inside him with the thought of the man doing more than he should for him. But they weren’t exactly friends nor anything.

“Oh we're late for arts, let's go” Jooheon looked at the time on his phone and put it back to his pocket, taking Kihyun away far away from his thoughts. His chance to ask was gone, at least for today. “Did you already tell Minhyuk?” He sounded like already informed by Minhyuk about it and he sure had been.

“Kihyunnie!” A concerned Minhyuk received him with opened arms and wrapped him in a warm hug. “What happened to our work?” Minhyuk held him by the shoulders looking at his face too close to be okay. His classmates were already working on their weekly paintings focused on their canvas, not really paying attention to them. That was good.

“Our?” Kihyun muttered releasing himself from Minhyuk’s tight hold.

“You’re so mean! I’ve been helping you! I’m sorry I couldn’t take your calls last night, my schedule is pretty busy lately” Minhyuk’s eyes unwittingly glanced at Jooheon who was standing behind Kihyun for a mile of second, but the photographer didn’t miss that detail. “Please tell me you still have your camera!”

“Yeah she’s fine, I got the backups of almost all the pictures too but all the edition process and the framework...” He sighed. Things would get tough and hard if he didn’t recover his laptop. He spent the whole year working on that to be able to graduate this year.

“Don’t worry Min, he already got a cop friend he slept with who even paid him a new lock for his room” Jooheon smiled at them mischievously and walked away toward the back of the classroom. Changkyun was there, too focused on his own work to even pay attention to them. When the boy spotted Jooheon he gave him a wide smile and glanced over his canvas at Kihyun and Minhyuk at the front of the classroom.

“Joo.. I didn’t sleep...Jesus!” A flustered Kihyun looked at them and then turned back his head to face a Minhyuk throwing a cheeky grin.

“Did I missed something?” Minhyuk for sure was making up a Rated R story inside that head of his, so he told the teacher everything that had happened the day before without missing any single detail, as the man requested.

“Whaaat?! oh my god, such a nice boy” Minhyuk playfully hit him on the arm.

“Yeah..” Kihyun couldn't help but smile again at the thought of Hyunwoo’s kindness. A girl called Minhyuk's name in search of help for the election of contrast she should use on his new painting and Minhyuk walked over her. “Sorry, we’ll talk later.”

Kihyun went to take his usual seat and placed his material over the table, some brushes of different sizes and watercolors. On Mondays they had to meditate about what they'd work on for the rest of the week. He usually had beautiful and creative ideas, was praised by his classmates and his works put on the college gallery, but today he felt completely defeated by the lack of sleep and overstressed. Still, he tried hard to focus. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and went on tabula rasa.

Once he was in blank, the first ideas brought by his unconscious in form of footage were supposed to be his inspiration for the painting, but today the images were oddly irrational and messy.

_Hyunwoo's smile_

_Jooheon’s dimples_

_Minhyuk and Jooheon kissing_

_Hyunwoo's tight uniform_

_Hyunwoo's car_

_Hyunwoo closing the distance between them, holding his chin, his perfect lips._

 

“Kihyun?”

He opened his eyes at the call of his name and turned his head in the direction where the voice came from. It was the guy who invited him to go on a date once. He had completely forgotten they were on the same class, didn't even remember his name.

“You've been petrified for like 15 minutes. Are you okay? You haven't sketched anything..” The guy made a wry smile, not really concerned.

“Yeah I'm fine, I just can't find inspiration to begin...“ _What if I’m spacing out? Not your fucking problem_. Kihyun felt bad about having that kind of thoughts regarding the boy's question and he didn't understand exactly why he suddenly went all grumpy. Was it because the appearance of the last image on his mind or by the interruption of it?

“Ok guys everyone is doing great, but let's continue tomorrow alright?”

Minhyuk's voice saved him from further questioning

“Oh time to go” To avoid cheap talk Kihyun turned his back on the boy and started to pick up his things.

“See you around” The guy caught the hint and walked toward his seat to gather his things too. Kihyun felt bad about it, but he was full of concerns at the moment like to deal with another attempt of flirting or whatever intentions the other had.

The class ended so fast Kihyun barely touch a paintbrush, his canvas completely in blank. Colors and shapes didn't reach him as they usually did and even if he would have come up with an idea to place in, nothing good would have come out from his actual emotional state.

He waved goodbye to Minhyuk and was about to leave the classroom when Jooheon grabbed him by the arm.

“Kihyunie, wanna go for lunch with us?” Changkyun was behind Jooheon and greeted him just nodding his head. He always had this emo aura whenever he approached him.

“I…” He was caught off guard, he couldn't think in a good excuse to refuse that fast.

“Don’t dare to refuse. I won’t leave you alone now that you’re someone's target!” Jooheon pulled him by the arm and started to walk out of the classroom with Changkyun following them. He didn’t say goodbye to Minhyuk. Kihyun though they both covered their thing so well if he hadn't seen them he would have never thought their relationship was a possibility. But now that he thought about it, Jooheon was always the last to leave the classroom.

The three of them walked over to the cafeteria. It had been a long time since he had lunch with Jooheon. He often ate alone or with other classmates when they had to discuss something about a project. The three of them ordered a big bowl of rice and side dishes to share. It sure felt weird when they sat on the table together, Jooheon and Changkyun in front of him, and no one was saying a single word. Just the sound of their chopsticks clacking, mouths munching and Jooheon drinking soda from a straw every now and then making compliments about the food. He and Changkyun had limited just to agree, making monosyllabic expressions.

“I think I’m full already” Kihyun broke the silence. He had been stirring his almost finished bowl of rice for around 5 minutes just thinking in a way to escape. “I have to go and wait for Hyu.. the cop to inspect the dorms.”

“Oh yes, we’ll get the camera records after this and let you know what we find, right?” Jooheon glare at Changkyun looking for approval and the boy finally spoke with a creepy yet deep manly voice.

“Sure.”

“Thank you guys, see you then.” Kihyun grabbed his backpack and left the place as if he was late for an appointment but he actually wasn’t of course. Hyunwoo hadn't had sent him a text nor a call, so he didn't know exactly at what time he would arrive.

In any case, he needed start preparing for the worst, so he walked to the library to get some books he had used for research and his framework.

Minutes passed as he walked by the hallways full of shelves on the point of collapse by the exuberant amount of books. He had never been the library boy type exactly, but he enjoyed being surrounded by the smell of ink and paper. It was hard to remember which books he had used exactly and which were a waste of time. When he was about to seat on an individual table to avoid distractions, his phone vibrated inside his jeans. He took it out placing the books on the table and watched at the screen. He had a new message from an unknown number, but the weirdest thing were the three words that could be read from the message preview.

_Hey is Changkyun,_

Kihyun froze. He had never received a message from Changkyun moreover, he didn’t even know the boy had his number. What would he wanted? It was too soon for it to be about the camera records. After a few seconds of stupor, curiosity hit him hard, and he hurriedly unlocked his phone to read the rest of the text.

 

_Hey is Changkyun,_

_Can I see you at your dorm in 10?_

_12:46_

 

Ok, that certainly was weird.

 

...

 

Hyunwoo arrived at the office but except the security guards, no one was inside. His boss office was empty and his colleagues were all out. Just his car and the one of the boss were parked outside the building. 

He heard a noise coming from the bathroom and glanced at its direction expecting his boss coming out from it but he found himself with the skinny boy who had been working there for 3 months.

“Oh it’s you. Do you know where the boss is?”

Hyungwon was carrying a bucket full of water in one hand and a sponge in the other.

“You got promote?” Hyunwoo grinned at the boy.

“Yeah, best promotion ever, from cleaning his office to wash his car!” Hyungwon put down the bucket as he rose the hand grabbing the sponge with excitement but his face showing otherwise. Hyunwoo chuckled, the boy looked funny wearing formal clothing, sleeves of his shirt folded as not to get dirty, soft hands with the long fingers of a pianist that maybe had never washed a single apple. “Everyone left like 15 minutes ago. It seemed there were two old men robbing a bank with hostages and everything. I wanted to go to but he said someone must stay here, so We’ll be here today.”

Hyunwoo felt pity for him. His case seemed like a joke compared with the one from his fellows. He wanted to be part of the action too, but he knew he had to endure this until he finally could had recognition as a hard worker.

“Wanna go with me to search some dorms at college?” Hyunwoo didn’t want to search a lot of college dorms on its own.

“That's your first case? The pictures boy? You sure you don’t wanna wash the car with me?” Hyungwon mocked.

“Shut up. He's nice and it's really worried about it. His pictures could be really expensive.” He suddenly put on guard to fight whoever underestimated his case that he himself was underestimating a few seconds ago. Or was he defending Kihyun’s pride instead of his?

“I.. I actually had to take him to my home ‘cause I kinda destroyed his door yesterday...”

“What?! First case and already sleeping with your clients?” Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief. 

“He's not my client, he's not paying me!. He didn't have a place to stay, what was I supposed to do? Leave him to sleep on the streets?” Hyungwon laughed at Hyunwoo’s hasty way of replying.

“Nah, It’s okay but I wouldn’t go that far. Please give this man his promotion already.”

“Don’t tell anyone, I don’t want to be punished instead.” Hyunwoo's phone sounded on his pocket, it was a message from Hoseok. “Ah sorry.” He walked over his cubicle to get some privacy, Hoseok sometimes had the habit to send inappropriate things, from pictures of himself almost naked to cute pictures of bunnies.

 

_Hey, are you free for lunch rn?_

 

_Sorry, I had to work the whole day -.-’_

 

Lunch with Hoseok wasn’t a bad idea, as thing were he could had easily left the office and go to “work” patrolling the streets or whatever, but a strong feeling of responsibility wouldn't let him. He resignedly placed his phone on the table. The lack of sleep hit him as soon as he sat on his chair and he closed his eyes for a second.

The image of Kihyun hugging his friend was restlessly taking over his thoughts since early morning. They seemed really affectionate with each other, he and Hoseok had never been like that, on public. _Would they be dating?_

 _And what if they were? That has nothing to do with you._  

Kihyun was really cute. What kind of things would he enjoyed besides photography? He seemed smart and kind. His shy demeanor made him felt pure and distant. His white skin soft and smooth glowed, he may be like the moon, so close yet so far away. The both of them on his car, driving nowhere in particular just guided by the desire, bodies about to melt by it. A strong need of touch, but when he reached his hand to touch his face the boy was no longer there. 

Hyunwoo’s phone vibrated on the table waking up him. He distractedly looked at the screen.

 

Hoseok:

_R u at the station?_

Hyunwoo rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. He watched at the hour and it had already passed 20 minutes that felt like 30 seconds since he sat on his chair. 

 

_Yeah, but I have to leave in an hour._

What had been that? Having weird dreams about someone you just met. He wasn’t a teenager anymore so why did he felt like that? His friend replied sooner that he would expect.

 

Hoseok:

_Can I come in, I'm outside :)_

 

What? Hyunwoo hurriedly stood up and walked to the entrance before anyone caught eye of his friend. Hoseok was standing outside wearing sports clothes, black shorts leaving the toned muscles of his legs exposed and a fluorescent yellow sweatshirt with a black strip on the sleeves, carrying a bag from a Thai restaurant, Hyunwoo's favorite actually. Black strands of hair fell freely over his forehead as his friend distractedly scrolled over his phone.

“Hey? What are you doing here?” Hoseok rose his head and glare at him opening the big glass door from the entrance with a toothy smile like that from a child.

“I had a few free hours and was about to get lunch here but I can’t eat this food without you” Hoseok rose his hand with the food bag, making it swing in front of Hyunwoo's face. “Where's everyone tho?”

“They left me and the practice boy all alone to save the world.” Hyunwoo replied with irony..

“Then I guess I can come in, right?”

“Yeah, let's use an office to eat.” Hyunwoo handed the door open for his friend and guided him inside. 

Hyungwon was dealing between doing his actual duties or trying liking the boss by washing his car. When he noticed Hyunwoo coming he was about to speak something until he realized Hyunwoo was accompanied by another guy and he just stood there mouth open, apparently speechless.

“Ah this is my friend Hoseok. Hoseok this is the practice boy Hyungwon.

“Hey, I’ve heard about you, nice to meet you.” Hoseok bowed at Hyungwon and the boy did same.

“Yes, nice to meet you.” Hyungwon suddenly became shy and quiet, like when he was new there.

“Ah, if I would have known there were going to be handsome boys at the police station I wouldn't have dropped law school” Hoseok tried to light up the mood and Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh in a way Hoseok perceived as cute and sexy.

“Wanna eat us?” Hyunwoo politely offered considering the amount of food for himself would be less than he was used to.   

“No thanks, I’m okay. I have to do some stuff you guys feel free to eat by yourselves.”

“But you’re too skinny, are you sure?” _Everyone would look skinny compared to you muscle man._ Hyungwon laughed and waved his hand as he left them both alone.

“He is cute” Hoseok said as he watched the boy leaving.

“I told you”

Hyunwoo brought a chair for Hoseok and both of them started to eat, talking about random stuff like in the old times.

“Oh, you remember the guy who installed your stereo and everything in your apartment?”

Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo with inquisitive eyes as he ate more noodles.

“Ah, not really but what about him” Hyunwoo barely remember Hoseok had met a guy who was good with computers and programming and that guy went to his house to install the stereo system, but he wasn't a person who left a big impression.

“I bumped into him the other day and we talk for a while, he ended up inviting me to a party he's planning for next Saturday, said I can take whoever I want, so you wanna go? It’s been a while since we went to one together..”

Hoseok placed a hand on Hyunwoo's thigh and pressed it affectionately, leaning his head closer as he pronounced the last words.

Hyunwoo looked at his friend’s eyes, so close to his but limited himself to smile.

“I.. I don't know, I have a lot of work to do this week and wanted to get some sleep”

Hoseok leaned backward and concentrated on his food again.

“Ah don’t worry, I get it. Tell me if you change your mind. We can go just a couple of hours. “

“Yeah I’ll let you know” Hyunwoo wasn't in a mood for parties, he felt like an old man. He preferred to watch a movie and fall asleep. He noticed Hoseok's mood changed with his negative answer, so he lean forward and placed his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok smiled and turned his head to meet Hyunwoo’s lips when a sudden noise from the door latch made them get back to their places and Hyungwon entered the room.

“Hyunwoo, sorry but boss is about to arrive, maybe we should go where you said already.”

“Oh yes, I’ll be there in a minute” Hyungwon smiled slothful at the boys and left the room.

“Want us to give you a ride?” Hyunwoo asked as he finished his food and Hoseok was stretching himself.

“I think I’ll walk, shouldn’t have eaten that much”

Both left the building and Hyunwoo hopped on the patrol car with Hyungwon already waiting inside on the driver seat. Hoseok waved goodbye to Hyungwon and started to walk away.

“Are you best friend with Shin Hoseok?” Hyungwon caught him by surprise. He was looking at him with a “why did you not tell me earlier” face, mouth half opened. Hyunwoo's heart rate accelerated and his hands became sweaty, what if Hyungwon had watched them when they were about to kiss?

“Hoseok? Yes, we met since first grade, Why you ask?” Hyunwoo scratched his head and looked anywhere but Hyungwon eyes.

“‘Why’, you ask? He's like the hottest guy from our college! He’s like a celebrity among all the girls, thousands of followers on Instagram. I have a lot of friends who would die to have a date with him but they are too afraid of being rejected to approach him. And here I found he’s all nice and he brought you lunch and everything. He’s cooler than I thought.”

Hyunwoo felt relieved confirming that Hyungwon didn't watch them messing around minutes ago.

“Really? I know he’s quite popular but never heard anything of that, he doesn’t pay much attention to those things.” Hyunwoo smiled nervously.

“The thing is that no one has actually seen him with a girlfriend to know his standards, not even my friends that are crazy stalkers.” 

 _Yeah, he hadn't had a girlfriend coz he likes cock_ , was something Hyunwoo wasn't allowed to say. He did remember Hoseok had two or three girlfriends before they started to fuck, but he had easily got tired of them because they were too persistent about making their relationship more serious and that wasn't for Hoseok.

“He just doesn't want to be in a relationship, I think.” Hyunwoo adjusted his seatbelt and Hyungwon didn’t make further questions.

Hyungwon drove the patrol car as Hyunwoo laid back by his side and closed his eyes again, falling asleep for a 10 minutes nap, when Hyungwon abruptly woke him up telling they arrived. Hyunwoo hopped off the car and Hyungwon went to find a place to park.

Hyunwoo entered the building and climbed up the stairs to the third floor when Kihyun’ dorm was. He was about to turn a corner in the hallway when he stopped in a halt. A vaguely familiar voice speaking in a low baritone thone could be heard, almost whispering to another man.

“Oh you’re right with all this I completely forgot Joohoney's birthday” Hyunwoo’s heart skipped when he identified the sweet voice of the interlocutor as Yoo Kihyun's.

“Yeah, so I’m organizing this surprise party, you know. He likes this kind of things when he receives the spotlight, so I felt like I needed to tell you because he would like you to be there.” 

Jooheonie? That Jooheonie from this morning? Hyunwoo felt guilty eavesdropping, but he didn't want to interrupt their conversation either.

“Yeah sure you can count on me! This Saturday then?”

“Yeah, you have my number so we can make the preparations. If you have some ideas, feel free to tell me”

This Saturday? Would that be… Hyunwoo felt the need to see the low voice owner face, his heart throbbing fast as he leaned his head and sneakily caught a glimpse of the man talking. It was exactly who he thought he was, the boy Hoseok had mentioned this morning. So he was a friend of that Jooheonie and the party was actually for him.

“Sure, I think about it and we’ll be in touch. Thank you for taking your time to tell me!”

“No problem man, we’ll keep in touch then”.

Hyunwoo quietly went down the stairs one floor to avoid being caught by.. he didn’t really remember that guy’s name and he had forgotten to ask Hoseok. Right! Hoseok. Hyunwoo reached his phone from his pants and decided to text Hoseok. If Yoo Kihyun was going to be there... 

_Hey, I think I can make it to that party._

_send 1:06 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to introduce the other characters and their dynamics but I had a hard trying to make it interesting. It'll get better, I promise. Also, this was supposed to be posted before Jooheon's birthday, sorry.  
> Updates will be every two weeks cause I'm a little busy with college and now with the comeback I'll be streaming 24/7 but I'm really excited about it. Let's give our all supporting the boys!  
> As always, let me know your thoughts!


	4. Closer (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be dead but this fic is not. I'm really sorry for the delay, hope you haven't forgotten this story. This chapter was getting too long so I decided to split it into two parts, (this is just Hyunwoo's pov), so I'll post the second part tomorrow (Kihyun's pov and something else) :)

A college party reminded Hyunwoo a kind of affair where he used to dance, drink and mess around with Hoseok in the bathroom to end up making out in his car or having a wild night of rough sex in his flat; nice friendship they both had. That day the feeling wasn't different except for the thought of the beautiful gold rimmed glasses boy, Yoo Kihyun. The boy he met like a week ago had caught his eye without a logical explanation. Now his mind was thinking in Yoo Kihyun dancing, Yoo Kihyun drinking, Yoo Kihyun making out... with who? 

Impossible. The boy looked quite conservative, he might be going to that party just because it was for his... best friend? Yeah, Hyunwoo barely knew anything about him. Still, the past days he hadn’t been able to think properly when the boy was around him. He was being so unprofessional taking advantage of his position eavesdropping and trying to find out new things about the boy instead of asking him directly.  

They had searched earnestly inside every room of the building but they hadn’t found a trace of what they were looking for, not even a single clue, not even with Hyungwon’s help. Kihyun looked downcast everyday, with huge bags under his eyes and always worried. Surprisingly the boy still managed to ask Hyunwoo about his day. Their conversations were short but meaningful, giving Hyunwoo the feel that Kihyun cared about him, like “You look tired, did you get enough sleep?” or “I hope you have a great day at work, don’t overdo yourself” and that was enough interaction for Hyunwoo to be happy. But Kihyun needed to rest and to not overdo himself either, so Hyunwoo thought a party would be a good distraction for Kihyun to forget the things that troubled him for a while, and enjoyed himself a little. Maybe he even would be able to see another face of the boy later that night. 

Hyunwoo felt so dumb by being excited just for thinking about that. He had stopped paying attention to the TV in front of him and grabbed his phone to look at the hour. Hoseok was taking his time to get ready. His friend had invited him to a party that turned out to be the birthday party for Kihyun’s friend and Hyunwoo took that as a sign that he should go. He had been working hard the whole week to get an idle moment that Saturday. 

Now he had been sat on his couch waiting for Hoseok but it had passed half an hour and Hoseok hadn’t given a sign of life. His friend just needed to comb his hair and he would look like the hottest man in the party, what was taking him so long? Hyunwoo lazily rose to his feet and walked to the bathroom. 

“Hey, how long are you going to be there?” He spoke as he knocked the door twice with his knuckles.

“Ah, sorry! Almost there!” Hoseok opened the door a few seconds later and for Hyunwoo surprised he looked even more flawless than usual. Hoseok’s dark hair combed backward made his fierce features stand out. He was wearing tight black leather pants with a sleeveless shirt also black and a leather jacket hung from his arm. Black colors made his smooth milky skin glow no matter what, and without the jacket on a lot of skin was revealed. 

Hoseok looked astonishing, beautiful, but Hyunwoo wasn't able to tell him. He had a problem complimenting people ‘cause he himself didn't know how to take compliments, so he preferred to saved those thoughts for himself. “We'll be late”

Hoseok gave him a childish smile.

“Nah we’re on time, let me try this on” Hoseok turned to face the mirror behind him and put on his grey contacts, then looked at Hyunwoo, as if he wait for his approval.  

“You.. look fine” Hyunwoo scratched his nape looking everywhere but Hoseok’s eyes. 

Hoseok just chuckled by his friend’s shy demeanor and took a step closer, dangerously approaching his mouth to Hyunwoo’s ear. “Thank you. Not better than you tho..” His arms wrapped Hyunwoo’s broad upper body covered by a wool flannel coat and huddled his head under his friend’s chin to place a soft kiss on his neck.

Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist and kissed him on the pate. Even though his friend had that flawless aura he still was like a little puppy, with large sculpture arms but cute.  

“Oh it’s getting late sorry, should we go now?” Hoseok slipped away from Hyunwoo’s hold but the last one abruptly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back closer to him. 

“We’re on time, aren’t we?” Hyunwoo whispered close to Hoseok’s face, playful. Hoseok smiled for himself, that was the approval sign he was waiting. 

Hoseok slowly placed his lips over Hyunwoo’s, raising his hand in a swift motion to grabbed his friend by the nape and pulled him closer, devouring his mouth with every single motion his tongue skillfully performed. Hyunwoo placed his hands on Hoseok’s waist again, hypnotized by the sweet smell of cologne and Hoseok’s greedy hands claiming for his touch. His friend instinctively jumped on him wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Hyunwoo lifted him and started to walk toward the couch lead by a sudden burst of pleasure growing inside him. As they stopped kissing, he threw Hoseok against the cushions and took a second to breathe. 

Hoseok licked his own lips as if he just finished the most delicious meal he had ever had. “I thought you wanted to save yourself for the party.” He smiled mischievously.

“You’re right” Hyunwoo threw himself on the couch beside Hoseok. He had trouble trying to recover his breath and telling his own dick to stick flat. Hoseok also ended up keeping his hands away from Hyunwoo. “Better to stop now before we get too horny that we decide to stay here. I didn't buy this jacket for anything.”  

“Yeah. Where is the party anyway?” Hyunwoo asked as he grabbed his car keys from the side table.

“Oh Changkyun is one of those rich kids with generous parents you know, big house, car and whole tuition already paid, but apparently they’re never at home so he is gonna use his parent’s house, which is like half and hour away from here I think. He sent me the address the other day, let me check” Hoseok grabbed his phone and scrolled through it searching for Changkyun’s message.

“Ah, I see. And... Do you know the guy the birthday party is for? I feel a bit bad going to a party for someone I don’t even know” Hyunwoo hesitated before asking the question, he felt weird asking about something he already knew, but for some reason with gold-rimmed glasses and beautiful eyelashes he wanted to know more, everything. It also would be weird if he just decided to go without asking.

“Actually not too much, I just know he’s like Changkyun’s best friend, that’s why he’s spending thousands on him, and I’ve seen the guy with him a few times.” Hoseok kept scrolling through his phone until he apparently found the address making an ‘oh’ expression.

Hyunwoo wasn’t satisfied with the answer but if he tried to inquire further Hoseok would notice something was going on. He was not that desperate.

“I sent you the address, you just need to put in on the GPS, let’s go”

“Yeah” Hyunwoo walked to the mirror to fix his messy hair and Hoseok put on his jacket.

 

There was no problem finding the house where the party would be taking place. It was in a good neighborhood where all houses where larger than 1000m2, huge gardens, wide parking lots and some of them even had his own fountain at the front. This Changkyun boy house was not the exception. There was space to park like 30 cars at least and the others were parked in front of the house along the street. Of course that wasn’t allowed but Hyunwoo wasn’t there to work. As they arrived when the party had already started, most guests had already arrived and Hyunwoo had to park his car in front of someone else’s house too but he asked for permission of the owner before, and the man let them as long as they didn’t stay there until next morning. 

Most houses didn’t have fences and you could easily walk to the principal doors or swim in your neighbors' pools if you wanted. Hyunwoo worried about the security systems and vigilance in the neighborhood and that made him feel like an old man. 

Hyunwoo walked behind Hoseok, following him through the gate when they were hit by the loud thumping music played live by some DJ who really stood out playing in the middle of what must have been a living room. It seemed like all the furniture had been removed to avoid damages.

“This looks better than the parties we used to go” Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo as soon as they entered the hot steamy room and smelled sweet alcohol everywhere.  

“Yeah..” the party definitely looked quite fancy. 

Can’t feel my face by The Weeknd started to played when they reached the entrance. The house was already crowded and it would be hard for Hyunwoo to find acquaintances ‘cause almost everyone there were younger students still at college. But as soon as Hoseok laid a foot inside the house a group of three girls greeted him with excitement and he immediately introduced Hyunwoo to them. Hyunwoo bowed politely and the girls returned the courtesy before walking away giggling with their faces already red by the heat and the drinks. 

“Ah, I don’t know how to do this, should we go home now?” Hyunwoo whispered in Hoseok’s ear. The music was too loud to talk face to face and Hoseok just laughed at him.

“We just arrived! Let’s find something to drink” and he pulled Hyunwoo by the wrist toward what seemed like the kitchen. 

As they started to walk through the host of people, Hyunwoo couldn't help himself and his eyes started to roam around the room, searching for a glimpse of Yoo Kihyun.

“You looking for someone?” Hoseok interrupted, staring at him with a wry smile.

“Just checking there are no drugs or I’m afraid I’ll have to call the cops.” Hyunwoo returned the smile and kept following his friend. He felt uncomfortable by the huge amount of people, that made things harder. 

A variety of different kind of drinks were already prepared and served on one big table inside the kitchen but if you wanted something special there was a bartender to prepare whatever you wanted, that was definitely a rich kid party.

Hoseok grabbed two glasses and handed one for Hyunwoo. “I have no idea what this is but let’s find out” he screamed before pouring the whole drink in his mouth. “It’s good, I’ll have another.”

Hyunwoo suspiciously smelled the drink and ended up drinking the whole liquid too. The taste was really good actually, like vodka with some sweet juice flavor, whatever he’d have another.    

After three drinks Hoseok was ready on full party mode and dragged Hyunwoo with him to the dance floor between all those sweaty students. Hyunwoo definitely stood out, not only because he looked older and because he was deadly hot and handsome, but because he was dancing with another super hot and deadly handsome guy who stood out even more than him due to his sculptured milky arms. 

Even though he was dancing with his hot friend his eyes were still searching through the room now and then. 

“You’re not gonna say hi to your friend and the birthday boy?”

“Oh you’re right, let’s find him” Hyunwoo didn’t care about the birthday boy but maybe the person he wanted so bad to see was with him.

They bumped into a sweaty classy guy with a sharp nose who was chatting with another guy. Hyunwoo didn’t recognize him at first but Hoseok screamed at him “Changkyunie!”

“Hey Hoseok, you came! Having fun?” The first guy was the guy with the deep voice, the owner of that mansion, the one he met like 2 years ago but didn’t consider important until now, Changkyun.  

Hyunwoo looked at the guy talking with Changkyun but that was a total stranger, apparently even for Hoseok who didn’t greet him with the same excitement.

“Yeah, great party! Your house is amazing!” 

“Yeah, it’s my parent’s house tho..” 

“This is my friend Hyunwoo, he’s a cop but don’t tell anyone” Hoseok said proudly, whispering closer to Changkyun the last part of his sentence and pulled Hyunwoo to stand beside him. His friend just bowed to the man. “Nice to meet you”

“Yo, nice to meet ya” He shook Hyunwoo’s hand in a formal yet friendly way.

“And where’s your friend? We wanted to congratulate him!”  _ Thanks Hoseok for asking the right questions. _ Hyunwoo’s attention focused on Changkyun, eagerly waiting for his response.

“Ah Jooheonie, he was right here a moment ago, you just missed him” Changkyun’s smile wry as he answered. Hyunwoo was disappointed by the answered and felt as if he wasn't the only one. Another bop of the year started to play filling the room and their conversation came to an end when Changkyun’s friend pulled him to dance and Hoseok immediately turned to Hyunwoo to do same until he realized his cup was already empty..

“Hey I want another one of that good stuff, I’ll bring one for you too, wait here” An already tipsy Hoseok with alcohol breath walked away from Hyunwoo, leaving him alone. Hyunwoo approached the closer wall where people who didn’t really want to dance or wanted to make out with someone was clustered. He stood there still with restless eyes looking around the room, watching couples getting inside mysterious rooms in the opposite side of the room in a haste, friends taking shots of alcohol and playing around. When he was about to give up and looked at his phone to avoid eye contact from other guests, a glimpse of golden hair called his attention, pushing his way through the dancing bodies. 

Even though it had been for a second, he felt as if some kind of magnetism led his sight to the boy. He was sure that had been Yoo Kihyun. Hyunwoo started to walk toward his direction before losing the boy in the crowd but the number of people was making it harder. He kept walking through until he found his target again and stopped in his tracks.

Yoo Kihyun was being pulled by the birthday boy, Jooheon toward one room, one of those rooms he watched before where couples went to make out. Jooheon was grabbing Kihyun by the wrist and Kihyun with flourished cheeks and sweaty hair entered the room following him, making sure no one was following them before closing the door behind him.

Hyunwoo’s stomach churned. Maybe it was because of the alcohol he had drunk. Maybe he was hungry, maybe he was just imagining things. He started to walk where Hoseok left him and found his friend talking with another guy holding a couple of drinks in each hand. 

“Oh you’re here, take this one is for you. I was asking my new friend if he had seen you.” The boy standing next to Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo and just bowed and then walked away. By the expression the boy made when he looked at him, Hyunwoo must have had a scary face to make him run away as soon as they’re eyes met. 

“Thanks” Hyunwoo poured the whole content through his throat and grabbed the other cup Hoseok had for himself and gulp it down too.

Why was he even feeling .. down? There was no reason. Ok maybe he wanted to see Yoo Kihyun, maybe he didn’t expect to see him locking himself in a room with his friend, but that wasn’t his problem in the first place. If he hadn’t had that morbid curiosity of watching Kihyun enjoying himself in a party he would be enjoying the party with Hoseok and raving all night, so that’s what he would be doing from then on. 

“Wanna dance?“ Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and pulled him closer to him. “Or maybe..” Hoseok placed a kiss on Hyunwoo's lips, who followed him kissing him back more hastily. 

“Wait, come here.” Hoseok took him across the room and opened a door which turned out to be a bathroom. “We’re lucky, it’s empty.” Hoseok pulled Hyunwoo inside and they locked the door, it would be better if no one had seen them. 

Hyunwoo started to suck Hoseok’s neck. The sweet and salty taste of sweat he used to love, Hoseok’s needy crotch rubbing against his own and the steady rumble of pop music from outside were about to blow up his last remains of sanity.

Hyunwoo felt something vibrating against his thigh and he was still sober enough to know Hoseok’s crotch wasn’t able to do that. He stopped kissing Hoseok for a moment and touched his own leg.

His phone had been ringing a couple of times and when he took it out from his pants the screen read 4 missing calls from his boss. What? His blurry vision immediately focused and returned the call to his boss. Maybe something urgent had came up. 

“Son, good night. We had an issue by the town and wanted to know if you’re available right now? We’re short of help today as you may know. It seems like a minor emergency, like a failed attempt at robbery but we need to take care of it now.”

“Yes, where is it?” Just when the good stuff was about to happen, Hyunwoo answered mechanically as if he wasn’t in the middle of something. 

“I’ll send you the address, do you have your badge with you?” As a habit they all had learned, Hyunwoo wasn’t able to go anywhere without it, so of course, he had it.

“Yes, I’ll be there” 

When he hung up the call, the location of the incident was already displayed on his screen and surprisingly the incident was two blocks away from where he was. 

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked, looking confused.

“I need to go, something came up and they don’t have anyone available right now to take care of it.”  

“But it was your free night” Hoseok pouted with a mix of sadness and disappointment reflected on his face. 

“I know, I’m sorry” Hyunwoo placed a soft kiss on his head and went out of the bathroom. It was the second time in one day he had to calm his hard-on.  He started to walk away without considering how a drunk and vulnerable Hoseok without a car would arrive home. The only thought on his almost drunk head was the hand of Yoo Kihyun pulled by Jooheon to a lonely room inside a house where anything could have happened.

 

...


	5. Closer (Pt. 2)

Exhausted was the only word that could describe Kihyun at that moment. It had been a long and overwhelming week. With his laptop still missing and half of his work along with it he had had to improvise for his finals taking pictures of some friends, plants and even pets, do research, write reports, in general, re-do all the work he had already done. His hopes of success recovering his work dwindled every day. Jooheon and Changkyun had helped him checking the security cameras record but they didn’t find anything, it was as if his things had vanished inside his room. Moreover, there was just a month left and the semester would be over, and with Jooheon’s party ahead he had been stuck between responsibilities and friendship. He had ended up doing everything and losing hours of sleep.

The good part in all that was that Hyunwoo, the officer responsible for his case, was really nice and committed to his work, always worrying about him. Since the day the man had let him stay in his house he felt reassurance every time he saw him, even though sometimes he still felt overwhelmed by his attractive features and deep yet soft voice. Those thoughts troubled him, whether he was taking a picture or in his bed about to sleep, Hyunwoo’s smile appeared inside his head. He really was like a teenager. One day he had even imagined meeting Hyunwoo at Jooheon party, and he felt so dumb because of it.

Kihyun was.. excited? Yeah, but not really because he was tired. He was walking as fast as he could to reach Jooheon dorm, as he was responsible to take Jooheon to Changkyun's house, he had been rushing the whole morning finishing a project to have the rest of the afternoon and the night free.  

He and Changkyun had planned to take Jooheon to Changkyun’s parents' house. Apparently, he came from a well-off family and he had a big mansion near college. They told Jooheon they could go there to play video games the whole night and eat pizza to celebrate his birthday and Jooheon seemed genuinely happy about it. What actually would be waiting for him would be a super party with a live DJ, drinks and all his friends and people from his major they both (Jooheon and Changkyun) knew.

When he reached Jooheon's door he knocked, and his friend opened the door for him just a few seconds later.

“Ah Kihyunie, I'm about to get ready come in” Jooheon was wearing a scarf with a sleeveless shirt, which was absolutely out of place because it wasn't that cold yet.

“Thanks. Nice outfit.”

“Oh this.. I was about to get dressed properly, make yourself at home.” Jooheon gave him his childish smile and closed the door.

Kihyun entered the room and sat on one chair they had in front of his desk with his computers, one for Changkyun and one for Jooheon. Their room was bigger than his with two beds but filled with wires, computer accessories and videogames.

He waited as his friend changed his clothes and couldn't help himself but looking at him when he removed the scarf. Two purple-red marks colored his friend’s neck. Kihyun turned his head quickly avoiding being discovered. Jooheon put on a turtleneck sweater, black pants and boots.

“Did you were busy this morning?” Kihyun inquired.

“Yeah, I was.. working on a project..” Jooheon vaguely answered.

Kihyun wanted to say something else. He wanted to ask, he wanted to talk but he felt like an outsider. He shouldn’t be meddling in someone else’s affairs.

“I’m ready, shall we go now?” Jooheon asked as he absently fixed his hair.

“Yeah let’s go before it gets late” Kihyun rose to his feet and both left the room.

 

As they walked Jooheon talked about a scholar project and asked Kihyun how the procedure was going. They called a cab and before Kihyun realized they arrived at a big mansion surrounded by other big mansions with impressive and classy facades. A lot of cars were already parked outside the house.

“Since when is Changkyun’s parking lot a public one?” Jooheon murmured.

“No idea,” Said Kihyun playing the fool. He was actually very impressed by all the garden ornaments and the beauty of the house in general. He would love to live in a such place.

When they approached the front gate Kihyun knocked and then the door opened by its own. The inside of the house was in complete darkness.

“Should we come in just like that? Why don’t we give him a call?”

Jooheon was clueless like a scared baby, but he followed Kihyun through the entranced and when they were completely inside the house the lights turned on and cheers of the party gest resounded inside the big empty living room making Jooheon startled.

Everyone laughed when Jooheon startled by the loud noise and all the guests cheering him. Changkyun stepped out of the crowd and wrapped Jooheon in a big hug and one by one the assistants approached Jooheon to congratulate him.

The DJ began to play Jooheon and Changkyun’ favorite music and the bartender began to prepare the drinks.

Kihyun was happy for Jooheon but he felt awkward just standing behind him while everyone congratulated his friend and thanked Changkyun for the invitation. It was weird to see Changkyun getting along with so many people when Kihyun had always thought he was more like a lone wolf.

The house filled as the night moved on. It had been like thousand years since Kihyun had gone to a party, so he was kinda stiff just talking now and then with some acquaintances, most of them from the art class he shared with Jooheon and Changkyun, enjoying the music, but not really dancing.  

“Hey Kihyunie, you should try this, is really good” Jooheon handed him a cup with a drink which obviously contained alcohol. Kihyun smelled it and refused it. “Come on, you need to get loose yourself a little”   

Kihyun looked at Jooheon’s eye smile and took the cup to give it a try. It tasted good indeed, so he ended up drinking two more.

Before he realized he was already dancing to Beyonce songs feeling himself. He didn’t know he had a low tolerance to alcohol drinks because he almost never drank, just for special occasions like Christmas and New Year’s Eve, so he ended up tipsy sooner than Jooheon or Changkyun. As he was thirsty and the drink was tasty he took another two glasses of that sweet potion.

Kihyun vision was blurry due to the blinking lights that moved along with the beat of the music, but he wanted to keep dancing, dancing until he felt so wasted he could sleep for a week.

Because of the heat inside the room, Jooheon started to pull down his turtle neck and one of his hickeys shown. When Kihyun realized, the smile on his face disappeared. Changkyun noticed and turned to Jooheon noticing the red mark on his friend’s neck. The smile on Changkyun’s face also disappeared.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Jooheon looked at his friends and both of them returned the smile

“Indeed” replied Changkyun taking a sip of his drink.

“Is not Minhyuk coming?” Kihyun suddenly inquired. Maybe Changkyun already knew, maybe it would be a good chance to bring the topic to light.

“Minhyuk? Professor Minhyuk?” Changkyun was confused by his question.

“Yeah, since its Jooheon’s birthday I thought he would be coming”

“He’s our friend but he’s still teaching at school, of course he can’t come” Jooheon replied smiling. Kihyun didn’t catch the hint.

“I though Changkyun had invited him since he’s like your boyf….” Jooheon abruptly pushed Kihyun and ended up spilling his drink on Kihyun’s shirt.

“Oh Kihyunie I’m sorry, someone pushed me” Jooheon lamely excused. “Let’s go and tried to clean that up okay?”

Kihyun was stunned by the quick flow of things. Jooheon grabbed him strongly by the wrist and pulled him along with him, open their way through the dancing crowd. Jooheon's hold felt really tight around Kihyun's wrist and the boy felt even more bewildered. When they left behind the cluster of guest, Jooheon spoke closer to Kihyun face.

“What are you doing?” Jooheon whispered.

“Weren’t we going to clean my shirt?” Kihyun was confused.

“Don’t play the fool, what do you know?” Jooheon narrowed his eyes and spoke even closer to his face.

Kihyun startled. Jooheon was.. mad? It was the first time Kihyun had seen Jooheon narrowing his eyes in that particular way and his voice was not as sweet as it used to be.

“I should be the one asking that, what are you doing?” He tugged his hand from Jooheon's hold and looked at him hurt. Yes, they had a lot to say, but it would be impossible for them with that loud music and the number of people around them.

“Come here” Jooheon grabbed him again and pulled him toward the wall where most couples were making out. Jooheon opened a random door which turned out to be an empty room and forced Kihyun to get in. Kihyun closed the door behind them and stood there, waiting for Jooheon to begin to talk.

“How did you find out..?” This time Jooheon’s expression was more concerned than mad. The tone of his voice was lower and his eyes looked at Kihyun begging for a sincere response.

“I.. I saw you.. you and Minhyuk were kissing in his office... are you guys dating?” Kihyun felt overwhelmed and dizzy, he wanted to cry but he didn’t know why.  

“Wh.. why didn't you tell me?” Jooheon rubbed his face with his hands, his face was all red due to the alcohol.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me you were into boys? We’ve been friends since we were kids. And why are you upset? I’m the only one here left behind. ”

“What are you talking about? You were the one leaving me behind. And what did you expect? _Oh yeah hi Ki, btw I’m dating our art teacher._ No way Ki.”

“Changkyun knows?”

“Of course he doesn’t know. No one knew except you now and I really hope no one else get to know. I didn’t even see it coming, it just happened, so please don’t tell anyone, I don’t want to get Minhyuk in trouble”

Kihyun stood quiet, just the booming of the music from the outside filled the silence. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone, I would have liked to be there and that you tell me..”

“Yeah, but is not that simple, you now that is not exactly right..”

“Sorry..”

“We can talk about it later okay, I don’t want to seem suspicious. Let’s go back and enjoy the rest of the party.” Jooheon placed a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder but Kihyun withdrew it.

“I.. I’m going home.”

“Kihyun, wait..” Kihyun opened the door leaving Jooheon behind and ignored him when his friend called his name.

Kihyun made his way jostling the crowd of drunk teenagers and reeled out of the house. He felt a strong headache and regret his decision, but he wouldn’t be going back inside. He started to walk to the main street but he was stumbling and he needed to stop to recover himself. For a second he thought in Hyunwoo, he wished he could call for his help at that moment, but he was just a stranger, no bond attached them.

How the hell would he arrive home? He took out his phone to call a cab but he suddenly felt a stronger pain on his stomach. He needed a bathroom to throw up all the alcohol. Kihyun trusted in the good willing of people and decided to request for help in a house, he just needed to use the bathroom and it wasn’t that late yet.

Kihyun approached a house and rang the bell. A woman around his 40’s opened the door.

“Who is it?”

“Good night. I’m sorry to disturb you but I need a favor, I don’t know if it’s too much to ask for permission to use your bathroom, I just…”

Kihyun hadn’t been able to finish his sentence when he ended up throwing up in the woman’s entrance, staining her shoes with the disgusting liquid coming out from his mouth.

“Oh my god, what have you done?” The woman complained furiously in disgust.

Kihyun cleaned his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt in a hurry. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.. I was feeling sick and…”

“Oh no, I know you junkies, trying to break out into someone else's house using those lame excuses, I’m calling the cops” The woman grabbed his phone and started to dial the police number.

“No! I’m really sorry I’m not a junkie...”

“You’re drunk and you’ve just tried to enter my house, don’t try to run away now cause my security cameras might already record your face.”

What? What had just happened? Kihyun’s head was about to implode. He had the worst luck in the world. Even his hangover disappeared for a minute when he realized what was going on wasn’t just a nightmare.

The woman made the call and Kihyun could have just escaped, but if the thing about the camera record was true, it would be worst later to try to fix the issue. He would wait for the cops and tell the truth, in worst case scenario maybe he would be spending the night in prison, maybe he would have to pay a bail, but he had no money, god. He shouldn't have come to the party in the first place.

The woman stood there with him waiting for the police to arrive, and when they watched a car parking in front of the house, Kihyun stomach churned.

The door of the car opened and a tall man jumped out of the car. It was a familiar figure, wide shoulders and slim waist. Kihyun thought he might be dreaming after all because Son Hyunwoo was approaching the house wearing a winter coat and showing off his badge. His tanned skin glow with the moonlight as he walked.

When Hyunwoo realized the one stepped outside the house beside the woman who had called was Yoo Kihyun, his eyes widened.

Kihyun was so embarrassed, he wished to be anywhere but there, in that embarrassing situation, drunk and arrested because he threw up in the porch of a stranger. Pathetic.

“Good night, Officer Son Hyunwoo. What’s the issue?” Hyunwoo’s eyes were fixed on Kihyun and when the embarrassed Kihyun rose his head, their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Kihyun lowered his head again.

“This junkie tried to break in my house and ended up throwing up in my shoes. Take it to the station and lock him in a rehabilitation center or something, these things are unacceptable”

 _Yeah great, the officer helping me out to recover my stolen things will be the one arresting me for the first time in my life._  It was the first time in his entire life Kihyun had got drunk

“Is it true?” Hyunwoo spoke directly to him. Kihyun rose his head but he couldn’t find his voice to speak up.

“Of course it's true, do you think I’m lying?” The woman talked to Hyunwoo in a rude tone.

“No ma’am it’s just the normal procedure to ask the accused his version of the facts” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun again, encouraging him to speak.

“I.. It wasn’t my intention, I’m sorry. I was feeling sick” Kihyun voice quivered, he looked like a scolded kid.

“Yeah whatever. You’re lucky this officer here wants to give you rights, I let this go. Please give him a proper punishment. Good Night” The woman closed his door pretty upset.

Kihyun couldn’t look at Hyunwoo. He had never felt so bad in his entire life. His head hurt, his mouth tasted like puke, his face was red, he wanted to pee.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hyunwoo carefully placed his hand on Kihyun’s chin forcing him to look up. Hyunwoo looked concerned, with his plump lips half opened and his eyes scrutinizing Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun’s heart rate went up. He wanted to throw himself in Hyunwoo arms and cry for the rest of the night until he fell asleep. He wanted to tell him he was happy that he was there, that he had been wanting to see him, but that words were stuck in his throat and would never come out that easily.

“I.. no I’m not okay”. Kihyun muttered.

“Let’s get in the car” Hyunwoo took off his coat and wrapped Kihyun with it. Kihyun startled. The warm coat was way too big for him but at the same time, he felt as it fit him perfectly. It smelled a soft but strong scent. Hyunwoo's arm led him to the car.

“Ar.. aren’t you going to arrest me?” Kihyun asked with his quivering voice.

“I haven’t heard your side of the story” Hyunwoo gave him a soft smile.

Hyunwoo opened one of the front doors for Kihyun to sit beside him and the boy got in the car, then Hyunwoo got in the driver’s seat.

“What happened?” Hyunwoo inquired.

“I.. I was in my friend’s party a couple blocks away and we.. well I decided to get home by my own but I ended up feeling sick and I wanted to go to the bathroom. I thought it would be easy if I asked someone to let me in, I’m really stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, rather naive.” Hyunwoo patted him on the head. His words warmed up Kihyun’s heart even if they were just short sentences. He had been trying to set up a conversation between then every time they see each other. He wanted to be closer to Hyunwoo. Now drunk and vulnerable, he realized he would trust himself to Hyunwoo because he was convinced the man would never do anything to hurt him.

Kihyun started to laugh. Inside the quiet vehicle, he started to laugh because everything around him was a big joke. He needed to release himself somehow so laughing was better than crying.

“I didn’t know I was that funny” Said Hyunwoo, kinda confused by Kihyun sudden breakdown.

“I’m sorry.. I’m really lucky to have met you” Kihyun turned his head to Hyunwoo and looked at him with a silly smile lighting up his face.

Hyunwoo stood still, looking back at Kihyun. He wanted to close the distance between them, but before his body would do anything stupid he decided to turn on the car. He didn’t know if he should tell Kihyun that he also was at a party and then end up talking about life coincidences, so he decided to let things as they were.

“I’ll take you home” He said as he adjusted his seat belt.

“So you believe me?” Kihyun replied, ignoring the signal Hyunwoo did for him to adjust his belt too.

“I know you’re not what she said, so yeah I believe you.” Hyunwoo leaned toward Kihyun seat to adjust the seat belt for him. The boy suddenly was like another person, the fragile boy he wrapped up with his coat just a minute ago was now sloppy smiling at him like what he was, a drunk teenager.

Hyunwoo didn’t need to ask for Kihyun address, just driving him at college will do.

“How were you planning to go home drunk by yourself?” Hyunwoo was curious. The last thing he remembered was Kihyun getting inside a room with Jooheon and now he found him here, something definitely had happened.

“I was about to call a cab.” Kihyun burped and his cheeks became even reddish. “I’m sorry. This is the first time I get drunk in my entire life, I swear.”

“Really? don’t you hang out with your friends? Or your girlfriend?” Hyunwoo asked purposely.

“No, I’ve never had a girlfriend and I just have like one friend, or I that’s what I thought, but it's okay, I'm fine as I am by myself.”

“Wasn’t the party for one of your friends?” Drunk Kihyun was more chatty than normal Kihyun. Hyunwoo liked them both now that he knew the other one.

“Yes.. but we fight.. I don’t really want to talk about it”

“Okay, sorry” Said Hyunwoo, he didn’t want to upset Kihyun. The boy needed proper rest and hangover remedies. “But you know, if you need help with anything, you can call me and I might see what can I do, you have my number.”

“Really? thank you!” Kihyun answered giggling. They remained in silence until Kihyun spoke again.

“Did you know you have beautiful skin?”

What? Did Hyunwoo hear right? Kihyun was complimenting him?

“Oh, I hadn’t heard that one” Stupid, he had sounded like someone who is used to compliments.

“I really like it, you have perfect bone structure and a really manly body.” Kihyun was with his head reclined on the seat facing Hyunwoo and that was making the cop nervous. His perfect white skin and sharpened features along with his tiny body made Kihyun looked so vulnerable. Hyunwoo’s heart was bursting. He had been so worried when he found Kihyun he hadn’t realized the boy wasn’t wearing his glasses. His eyes and natural face looked even more beautiful for Hyunwoo.

“Th.. thank you. But I must say I find you more beautiful.” Yes, he said it.

“I would like to take pictures of you someday if you don’t mind…” Spoke Kihyun still with his eyes fixed on Hyunwoo.

So it was about it, everything was about taking pictures. Yeah, the boy was a photographer, what was he expecting? He must compliment a lot of people as a daily bias.

Before Hyunwoo noticed they were already arriving at the campus.

“Hey, I'll park the car here and walk you out to your room okay?”

“Yes," Kihyun absently replied. He seemed like in a trance.

When they got off the car Kihyun staggered whenever he took a step. “Let me help you” Hyunwoo went and grabbed him by the waist to help him and preventing him from falling.

They were dangerously close. Like that Hyunwoo could perfectly smell the sweet scent of alcohol mixed up with strawberries and sweat.

They arrived at the building and Hyunwoo helped him to climb up the stairs until the third floor. Kihyun was so weak Hyunwoo almost had had to carry him.

“Here’s your room, do you have the key..?”

“In my pocket” Kihyun, still holding onto Hyunwoo, took out the key from one of his pockets and opened the door.

“Should I leave you here?” Hyunwoo asked to know if Kihyun was fine by his own then.

“Can you stay for a while?” Kihyun looked at him with a pouty face and pulled Hyunwoo inside the room.

Hyunwoo helped him to reach his bed and Kihyun collapsed on it.

“I’m sleepy” Kihyun murmured.

“I know, but you shouldn’t sleep with your shoes on” Hyunwoo helped Kihyun to untie his laces and then removed the shoes for him.

“Thank you” Kihyun gave him a sleepy smile. “You know? If I were a girl I wished to have a boyfriend like you.” Kihyun stated.

Hyunwoo’s heart was beating really fast after listening to that. He lowered his head to hide the embarrassment and the excitement. Kihyun was really cute.

“You don’t need to be a girl.”

But when Hyunwoo looked back at Kihyun the boy was already knocked out sleep. He felt relieved that Kihyun hadn’t heard him. The boy might end up forgetting everything by the next day anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the second part! It took me a lot of time to decided what to do here so I hope not to disappoint you. We still have a way to go but I'm dying for Showki smut so I might write it sooner. Anyway, let me know your thoughts about the story so far!


	6. Stay (away)

_ Stay away _

 

It was a simple phrase, a simple threat. Kihyun read the paper a thousand times and didn't recognize the handwriting nor understood what the message actually meant. Away from what? _From who?_

His hand quivered. But what scared him the most was the paper had been carefully placed inside his sketchbook, which was inside one of his drawers along with many other notebooks, and it had been hidden exactly inside the one he would use the next day, on the first blank page, the page he would obviously use for the class that day. It had been left by someone who knew him better than he had thought.  

He had just woken up and was gathering his stuff for Minhyuk’s class when he found it. A mischievous message from the one causing his misfortune, which warned changing the lock was no hurdle for them.

The day before Kihyun had left to pay the regular visit to his parent's house after waking up with his first, thus the worst hangover he had ever had. The weekend had been a roller coaster for his normal dedicated student life.

The day after Jooheon's party at Changkyun’s house he had been woken up by a terrible headache, thirsty and tasting his alcoholic breath. His stinky clothes from the night before had been taken off, and he had no idea how he had managed to get home. His thoughts were all chaos. He had been drinking and then he remembered he got a fight with Jooheon. But then...

The image of Son Hyunwoo under the moonlight keep appearing inside his head. Had he met Hyunwoo at the party?  And now he was half naked inside his blankets? _No way,_ he blushed at the thought. But yeah, no way, just his wild imagination making weird connections.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed, stretching an arm to get hold of his phone in search for answers. On the screen a message from _Officer Son_ could be read. He shivered as completely awakeness reached him and hurriedly searched for his glasses on the bedside table.

 

Officer Son:

_I hope you feel better when you wake up. I took off your clothes 'cause they reeked of smoke and could have stunk out your bed sheets. Sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable. Feel free to give me a call me if you need anything._

_3:52_

 

Then Kihyun remembered. He had been sulking and had decided to leave the party to end up puking in the porch of a grumpy woman who called the cops and Hyunwoo, as if he fell from heaven, had saved his ass from jail taking him home instead. He even had taken the time to put him in bed.

Kihyun blushed even harder putting his hand over his mouth. What a mess. The man he secretly admired had seen him on his worst stage. It would be harder to look at Hyunwoo in the eyes after that. Moreover, he needed to fix things with Jooheon again. He had been reckless and rude speaking about the thing he could not talk about sober, almost exposing his friend in the middle of his party. But Jooheon had been rude too. 

He looked at his phone again and found 9 missed calls from Jooheon and a text.

_Ki, I’m sorry where are you?_

_2:16_

_Please answer when you see this. I’m worried._

_2:43_

 

Kihyun’s head was throbbing, he wasn't in the mood to answer. Jooheon and Changkyun might be still at his house sleeping or really drunk to remember anything and he was really ashamed to even thank Hyunwoo. He needed to drink water and a coffee maybe to get rid of the hangover quickly because, when he looked at the hour, he remembered it was Sunday and he had to visit his parents.

He had forgotten about the thief when he left his dorm but when he came back he had opened the door analyzing every single spot of his room in case the intruder had made a comeback, but no evidence of had been found. 

But there it was, the only thing that was impossible for him to write not even as drunk as he had been when Hyunwoo brought him home.

As Kihyun read the paper over and over again he realized it was no longer a matter of law, it was personal, and no officer would be able to help him. Whoever it was had been careful enough to sneak out again into his room without leaving traces.

It was time for class already, so he had to stop making conclusions and hurry. He wouldn’t let them ruin the rest of his day.

When Kihyun arrived at the classroom Minhyuk wasn’t there, yet. He spotted Jooheon and Changkyun at the front giggling but lowered his head to avoid their gazes. However as soon as he walked in, Jooheon stood up from his seat and walked toward him.

“Kihyun, you didn’t answer my calls. I was really worried.” His friend grabbed his shoulder making him stop in his tracks.

“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t have time yesterday.” Kihyun stuttered still, unable to look at his friend’s eyes. He felt betrayed and guilty at the same time.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry..”

“I mean, are we okay? I’m willing to talk about that whenever you want” Jooheon lowered his voice and look right into his eyes. No, they weren’t exactly okay.

“We can talk about it... later.” Kihyun couldn’t be mad when his friend was looking at him so worried.

Minhyuk arrived greeting everyone, catching the class attention and Jooheon gave Kihyun a mildly smile as he returned to his seat. Kihyun crossed his eyes with Changkyun, who apparently had been looking at them and smiled at Kihyun before turning his head again to the front of the classroom.

It seemed like Changkyun didn’t know anything about Jooheon and Minhyuk but he definitely smelled that something was going on, and if Kihyun remembered right, Changkyun had seen the hickeys on Jooheon’s neck too.

Minhyuk’s voice interrupted his thoughts giving instructions for the class but Kihyun's worried mind was restless and Minhyuk’s voice got hushed by his thoughts. He was exhausted, he needed a break, but on the contrary, his hand started to sketch freely on his empty canvas with senseless strokes. It was as if his mind was a prisoner and his body was free to do as it wished.

Before he realized, the lines had become shadows, and inside the shadows, the silhouette of a man was standing. From one’s perspective, you could see as if he was walking, but the movement of the picture was free to interpret.

“Kihyunie that’s great.”

Minhyuk leaned his head closer to his ear from behind. He didn’t notice since when the teacher had been there.

“Thank you.” He muttered without looking at him.

“The shadows can confuse the beholder, interesting indeed, but murky. Is that for your new project?” Minhyuk put his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders, trying to ease the tension.

“Yeah.. No, I don’t know, It just came out now..” And that was the truth, he had no idea about how, but it turned out well. He could use something like that to shoot. He still needed a model though.

“Class is about to finish, could you stay a few minutes to talk?”

Kihyun froze at the request, what did Minhyuk want to talk about with him? “Yes, sure.”

When the class ended everyone started to leave the classroom but Kihyun, he was taking his time saving his material, watching as the classroom emptied. Jooheon and Changkyun were the last ones to leave. It seemed like Jooheon was waiting for him until he and Minhyuk, as partners in crime exchanged glances and he left with Changkyun clinging onto his arm.

“How have you been Kihyunie?” Minhyuk spoke as he closed the classroom door.

“Not good actually, but I’ve been trying to deal with this and that.” He answered saving his paintbrushes carefully, focused on cleaning one by one to avoid the eye contact.

“I’m glad you’re doing fine despite the burdens, you know I’m here to help.” Minhyuk walked toward him. “But I wanted to talk about something else.” The teacher made a short pause but continued talking. “Jooheon told me you know about us. He’s really worried and I’m too..”

“Why are you guys so worried about me? I’m not telling anyone. I was drunk, I’m sorry.” Kihyun interrupted with displeasure. He stopped fooling around and looked at Minhyuk.

“I know. I trust you, I just wanted to talk to you because you’re Jooheon’s friend and mine too. And I’m sorry you had to find out about us by mistake but you might understand the circumstances” Minhyuk wasn’t talking with his normal joyful pitch, wasn’t shining as bright as he used to, he seemed hurt by Kihyun’s sudden anger.

“Yes, you have no obligation to tell me anything, just be careful. If I found out about you others might find out too.”

“You’re right. I’ll be more careful. My intentions with Jooheon are good and I know he also has strong feelings for me even to hide our relationship from his closest friends.”

Kihyun didn’t know what to answer anymore. He wasn’t mad, it seemed like they really were fond of each other so he was happy for them, but the bitterness was still there.

“I’m happy for you guys, it’s just I would have liked Jooheon told me earlier about it and be there supporting from the beginning.” The bitterness maybe was for himself, for being a selfish fool who had not won Jooheon’s trust.

“Yes. I just don’t want you to be mad at us because you’re having a hard time with your schedule and we are here for you.” Minhyuk smiled and Kihyun smiled back. Just when he was starting to feel better he remembered the issue form early morning.

“Thank you. I have to go now, there’s something I have to do..”

“Yes go ahead, tell me when you have the new project.” Minhyuk patted him on the shoulder.

“Oh that. Yes.” Kihyun grabbed his bag hurried. The thing was he still didn’t have anything for the project. The one he already had done was from pictures he took last vacations with his parents at the beach.

“Okay. Take care!” Minhyuk said loud as Kihyun ran out of the classroom.

 

“Kihyun!” The boy turned to the directions of the voice calling him and found Jooheon standing outside the classroom in the hallway with Changkyun by his side.

“Jooheon...” Had his friend waited for him?

“Come eat with us again, you want to?”

“I’m.. I have something to do right now. Maybe next time.” The boy smiled more like a courtesy than an actual feeling. He was flattered his friend had waited for him until he finished talking with Minhyuk, but at that moment he had other things to deal with.

“Where are you going? Let us walk you.”

Changkyun was just there looking at them talking. It felt weird after they kept texting last week and drank together at his house; now everything seemed back to normal.

“No need. I’ll just go to the library and then I have something to do outside college.” Kihyun felt rude as if he was trying to avoid them, but he wasn’t. He could have told them about the note he found in the morning but there was something off about it, he wouldn’t share it with anyone until he let know Hyunwoo about it first. “But we can eat together tomorrow for sure.”

“Great! have a good day then.” Jooheon gave him his eye smile and Changkyun just nodded muttering a simple “See you.” as they walked away.

 

Monday was the day he could move along the most with his project because he only had to take one subject in the morning. So after 4 hours stray of working in the public computers for students in the library and only having a coffee and a donut Kihyun made it back to his dorm and searched for the piece of paper with the threat written on it. He still had not figured out what it meant.

He needed to tell Hyunwoo, but the paranoia told him a call wasn’t enough and he also wanted to apologize with the officer face to face for the inconvenience last Saturday. Police station wasn’t too far and he needed a night walk to clear his thoughts.

He locked his dorm as if it worked for anything, and walked out of the building. Nights were getting colder as winter was closer, so he pulled up the zipper of his only leather jacket he used to wear for night walks inside the campus, he hardly ever left the campus to wander around the city.

As he was getting close to the city center more stores and bars were opened, but also the street lighting of the alleys was getting worse. Maybe it was a little bit reckless to walk alone by the lonely streets of the city at night. He had heard rumors about how burglars and thieves use to take advantages of college students who spend time fooling around in the surroundings, sometimes drunk or high, so they become easy targets. That was one of the main reasons the police station was just about 15-20 minutes walking.

The cold night wind was blowing stronger against him as he walked with steady hurried steps. His nose would probably be all red due to the cold and his lips felt dry. He rubbed his hands and put them inside his pockets trying to keep them warm, just three more blocks and he would be at the station.

“Where are you going alone sweetie?”

What? Kihyun turned his head to the stranger voice, maybe he had misheard. He found a tall bearded man around his 30’s, apparently drunk, looking right at him. “Excuse me?” He quivered a brow startled. He hadn’t seen that man never in his life before.

“A precious thing like you shouldn’t be walking alone around an ugly place like this, so where are you going? Want me to walk you out?” The man smiled showing crooked teeth and reeking of vodka as he spoke.

What the hell was that man saying? The station was just three blocks away, he only needed to run with all his might and he’d make it.

“I’m fine, thank you. I don’t want trouble.”

“Well, sweetie, you’re kinda troubling me right now. My cock is half hard for that cute little face you have, and it’s pretty much dying for your lips around it, so what shall we do?”

Kihyun felt a lump in his throat. He wanted to scream and run for help, but his legs were sticking to the asphalt. “I’m fine Sir, good night.” Kihyun, started to walk away and took out his phone to call the police, Hyunwoo, but the stranger stopped him and quickly took it away from him.

“Hey you’re spoiling the fun.” The man tugged off his arm and pull him away with him to a lonely alley that crossed the main street.

“Please stop” Kihyun spoke with a quivering voice, the man was too strong for him to fight him but he still kept pushing him away with all his might. “Help!!!” His throat was finally working.

“Hey stay quiet!” The man covered his mouth with his rough hand. “They just told me to scare you but you look just like my type. Get on your knees boy, you won’t be leaving until my cum is dripping from that pretty lips of yours, try not to use your teeth.”

 

...

 

“I won’t forgive you so easily” Hoseok pouted. He was sulking avoiding Hyunwoo’s gaze, but his friend new he was just messing around. If Hoseok had been really mad, he would not have accepted his coffee invitation.

“Hey, you know it was work. What did you want me to do?” Hyunwoo stepped closer to Hoseok. They were in the parking lot behind the station, standing beside Hyunwoo’s car after a quick date the officer had planned to make up things with his friend. It was the second time they were having that conversation on that day, Hoseok was good for drama.

“Yeah but you could have come back for me.” Hoseok stepped back, bumping into the wall behind him.

“I wouldn’t have found you anyway, you already told me Hyungwon took you home.” Hyunwoo took another step forward and grabbed Hoseok’s wrist.

“That was a blessing to be honest, what would have been of me without Hyungwon in shining armor and his Ferrari?” Hoseok made a mischievous smile.

After Hyunwoo had left drunk Hoseok at the party, he had tried to call him several times but his friend never picked up. The next day his friend had called him pretty upset and after listening to Hyunwoo’s apologies told him he had bumped into Hyungwon at the party and the boy had made him company and even had offered himself to take him home. It wasn’t too weird for Hyunwoo that Hyungwon had gone to the party ‘cause he was still al college and might be an acquaintance of Jooheon of someone there.

“So you’re close friends and everything now?” Hyunwoo teased.

“Not really, I’m ashamed he saw me like that.”

“My fault.”

Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo and his pout got prominent, his plump lips seemed cute and appealing. If Hoseok didn’t want to forgive him with words Hyunwoo knew a pretty good way to make up things. He placed a hand on Hoseok’s lower back and approached him placing his lips over his friend’s.  

Hoseok groaned and tried to push Hyunwoo away, but soon he left himself go, slowing the pace of their sudden kiss. They completely ignored they were in the parking lot outside Hyunwoo’s workplace, a police station, about to make out, while Hoseok placed a hand on Hyunwoos neck and with the other tug of his hair, pushing him harder against his mouth.

Hyunwoo tasted the coffee they had had earlier and breathed Hoseok scent, something between fresh summer and sweet chocolate mixed with sweat.

“Okay, maybe you’re a little bit forgiven now” Hoseok smiled as he broke the intense licking.

“That’s good.” Hyunwoo tousled Hoseok's hair grinning and wrinkling his nose.

They heard the steps of someone approaching, and separated themselves in a rush, realizing they weren’t exactly on the best place to make out.

“Oh, Hyunwoo! I was about to call you.” Hyungwon seemed surprised of seeing them out there. Then he looked at Hoseok and his eyes got bigger. “Hi Hoseok, you look good.”

“Hyungwonie, hey, sorry for the trouble the other day.” Hoseok bowed approaching Hyungwon. “I was about to leave.” 

“You already apologized a thousand times, don’t worry about it.” Hyungwon giggled.

“You said you were about to call me?” Hyunwoo interrupted.

“Oh yes! Boss said you have to patrol the streets today.”

“How exciting.” Hyunwoo hissed.

“I’ll better go. See you next time Hyungwonie!” Hoseok brushed a hand over Hyunwoo's shoulder and then waved at Hyungwon as a farewell.

Hyunwoo walked his friend out of the building and then returned to his table to grab the patrol keys. “Where’s the boss?” He inquired seeing his office empty as usual.

“He left, he said something important had come up.” Hyungwon let himself fall on his chair and stretched up his arms.  

“You are not coming with me?”

“I can’t, he left me work to do too.” Said Hyungwon as he glared at a bunch of documents over his desk and started to work on the computer, probably updating the data of procedures and demands, Hyunwoo was not really interested. He wanted some action, actual work, but he was about to spend the whole afternoon alone having fun inside a car. Better make it quick.

 

The sun had gone by the time Hyunwoo finished patrolling the whole neighborhood for the first time, so he decided to stop for a meal at a convenience store. Maybe a microwaved pizza would do. If for a second he had thought about buying coffee and donuts he would have become the thing he swore to destroy.  

He got to the cashier and the girl in charge didn’t stop glaring at him as he shyly muttered the amount he had to pay. The girl reminded him of Kihyun. She was petite and blonde with snow skin. The thing was that even though she was pretty, he didn’t find her attractive at all. Instead, he remembered Kihyun and worried because he hadn’t answered his text.

Maybe he was mad because he had taken the freedom to undress him and put him in bed. Maybe he had overdone, and now Kihyun would not talk to him anymore.

He stepped out of the store munching a bite of pizza and walked to his car to finish it inside. Unexpectedly, when he was about to close the door he spotted a tiny person in leather jacket and rounded golden glasses across the street. The boy was walking hotfoot with his hands inside his pockets, protecting himself from the cold wind. Hyunwoo’s jaw dropped open. What was Kihyun doing there?

He finished his pizza in one bite and turn on the car. Hyunwoo’s heart rate speeded up like every time he spotted the boy unexpectedly, he was already used to that feeling. The officer started driving slowly, keeping a wide distance between them but close enough to get a good view of the boy.

Suddenly a man turned out of nowhere and spoke to Kihyun, the man looked older to be a college friend. The boy stopped and talked back to the man. Who was he? Hyunwoo couldn’t see his face properly, so he decided to get a little bit closer when the man abruptly grabbed Kihyun’s arm and took him away from his sight.

Hyunwoo stopped the car. He had been close enough to see the fear on Kihyun’s face. The officer froze as he felt rage growing up inside him, something he had never felt before. It was rage mixed with fear. Fear of something happening to Kihyun. He felt his head burning, the temperature of his body going up and his body stiffened. Before even think about what he was going to do, he jumped out of the car.

With steady steps he walked toward the alley the man had pulled Kihyun with him and heard a cry for help. His steps became a hurried jog and when he reached the alley found Kihyun kneeled in front of the man with tears coming out from his eyes. The man was pulling down the zipper of his pants smiling as he contemplated the vulnerable boy.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hyunwoo growled. The anger, the rage, the wrath speaking for him.

“Hyunwoo!!” Kihyun turned to him and his eyes glowed. But he wasn’t looking at Kihyun, he had his eyes fixed on the man who was about to...

“Hey what do we have here, a cop? Wanna join him? You’ll need to take turns, I only have one cock but it’s more than enough to feed you both…”

Hyunwoo’s rage took over him making him jumped over the man, pushing him against the ground. He could not stand hearing that bullshit coming out from his mouth. The officer grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt “What were you saying? Tell me again!”

Hyunwoo smashed his fist against the man’s face, feeling the slight pain in his knuckles by the hardness of bone against them. “Suck my balls kid” The man spit blood from his mouth, staining his own shirt.

“You piece of shit.” Hyunwoo hissed. He lost his last remaining of composure as he started to beat the man's face over and over again until the man no longer put up resistance. 

He turned to see Kihyun. The boy was crouched down beside him, tears still dripping from his eyes, then turned to see his hands stained with red and the unconscious man below him, nose dripping blood nonstop. His fist hurt, it was hard to say if the blood was only from the man below him.

“I…” Hyunwoo muttered. What had he done? That was serious shit. He was wearing his uniform, he was during labor hours. If someone, besides Kihyun, had seen him he would be in trouble, because no matter if you are defending an innocent from the shit, the shit has rights and you are just an authority abusing his power. “What I just did was wrong, I should have arrested him. We need to go.”

Kihyun kneeled beside him sobbing. “You saved me, this is all my fault.”

“No, it is not” Hyunwoo grabbed the boy’s wrist. “I... lost it.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes searched for Kihyun’s, trying to reassure the boy, but Kihyun’s face showed he was in pain, and that reminded him of the feeling of anger unraveling inside him a minute ago. He could not stand seeing Kihyun in pain.

“But he’s unconscious, we should call an ambulance.”

Hyunwoo stood up fast and grabbed Kihyun’s hand to help him stand. “He’ll be fine, you stopped me right on time. He deserved it.” He was not only trying to convince Kihyun but himself.

Hyunwoo bent down to clean his fist with the man’s shirt and then looked again at Kihyun.

“Hey, it’s fine.” But Hyunwoo knew it wasn’t.

 

...


	7. Stay

Hyunwoo peeked at both sides of the main street, making sure no one had seen them as they left the alley.

He opened the door of the patrol car for Kihyun and closed it when the boy got in. Then with his gaze, the officer scanned the street searching for security cameras or traces of witnesses but nothing important caught his attention.

Hyunwoo hopped on the car and without a word to Kihyun drove away from that street, to the opposite direction of the police station.

“What were you doing here alone? This is a dangerous road even for locals.” Hyunwoo finally spoke when they were five blocks away. His gaze was focused on the road instead of Kihyun, hands firmly grabbing the steering wheel. 

“I… I was going to see you at the station.” Kihyun stuttered. He wiped his last tears with the sleeve of his shirt. His heart pounded fast as he nervously glanced at Hyunwoo “I should have just called you.. I don’t know how to thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey enough with the apologies, I did It because it was my duty.. sort of...” Hyunwoo smiled softly, looking at Kihyun by the corner of his eye.  

Kihyun relaxed. He hadn’t noticed his limbs were so stiff he felt remains of pain when Hyunwoo’s soft smile finally soothe him.

“That man.. what’s going to happen to him? and you..?” Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with concern.

“Don’t worry he was a junkie, whoever who finds him would think he got in a fight and he won’t say anything about us.” Hyunwoo made a short pause but Kihyun’s eyes were still eagerly waiting for him to go on. “And about me... I was just patrolling the streets.”

Kihyun tried to smile at Hyunwoo but he still was too scared to pretend to be okay.

“That man told me _they_ had told him to scare me, and..”

“What?” Hyunwoo interrupted, hitting the brake abruptly. Kihyun startled, his eyes wide opened.

“The man.. seemed like someone had told him to scare me but he stepped out of the line.”

“Fuck.” Hyunwoo cursed as he bit his lip. “I screwed it big.” That only meant that man was involved with the one messing with Kihyun and he had just beat the hell out of him instead of taking advantage of the situation to question him. Now they had lost the only connection between the theft and the attack, the only person who could have told him who was messing with Kihyun. It seemed like Kihyun had understood everything swirling inside Hyunwoo’s mind.

“You didn’t know, everything happened so fast.” Kihyun tried to reassure Hyunwoo, but he knew the officer should have arrested him instead of beating him. “I wanted to show you something.”

“What? Wait.” Hyunwoo started to drive again because he was in the middle of the way and stopped the car in the parking lot of a convenience store that was around the corner.

Kihyun searched inside his jacket pocket and took out the small crumpled paper containing the message. He handed it to Hyunwoo.

“I found this in the morning inside the sketchbook I was supposed to use today. I think this person knows me better than I thought.”

Hyunwoo grabbed the paper wondering what it could be. He opened it and read the words ‘ _Stay away’_ written with normal black ink. No distinctive marks nor particular characters, it was just plain handwriting. At least it wasn’t written with letters cropped out from a magazine, that would have been scarier. Kihyun kept on talking as he played with a loose thread from the hem of his jacket.

“I know you're busy and my case must be a pain for you…”

“You're not a pain. If you were I would have dropped your case right after the search.” Hyunwoo interrupted turning to face Kihyun. He was worried and he didn’t like Kihyun feeling like a burden. “We should go back and find that guy..”

“No!” Kihyun turned finally looking at Hyunwoo with fear in his eyes. “I.. I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to see him.” Kihyun realized he had sound too paranoid and tried to regain composure. “I mean, he’s probably gone anyway.”

Hyunwoo knew how Kihyun probably felt. The boy had been caught off guard by a stranger and almost abused. He hated the thought of what could have happened if he wouldn’t have been around. He wanted to protect Kihyun from whoever was out there trying to get in his way or put him in danger, but it wasn’t going to be easy, he couldn’t be stick to Kihyun the whole time. Kihyun was a good boy, he had already won Hyunwoo’s heart just by being himself, and Hyunwoo would protect him no matter what.

“Kihyun, let me help you.” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand carefully and looked at him right into his eyes “let me protect you, let me keep you safe.” Kihyun’s hand shivered and his gaze traveled from his hand to Hyunwoo’s as his eyes widened.

Kihyun looked fragile, vulnerable yet Hyunwoo couldn’t help but find him beautiful. The boy was speechless.

“My boss actually told me your case is already lost and we have more work to do, but you’re not safe and I ruined the evidence just now, so I’ll do anything I can to help you because it is my duty and...” And what? I found you pretty and want to be around you? Hyunwoo felt helpless. Fortunately, Kihyun didn’t wait for him to finish that sentence.

“Thank you. I wanted to ask for your help, but I just keep on getting you in trouble.”

Kihyun lowered his face, his hand still held by Hyunwoo. He had no intention to put it away. He had been craving for that touch.  

“So, you still have no idea who could hate you this much?” Hyunwoo joked trying to shake off his awkwardness.

“Not a bit. I’m not even a person to envy. I have a lot of things to do to mess with people, you know.” Kihyun laughed. “I thought this was for my pictures, for my work, but now I don’t know anymore.” Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun’s hand with his thumb. The soft hand had stopped shaking and was resting on his lap inside his hand. Maybe he was the only one too focused on that touch to dare to make a single movement.

“We’ll find out.” Hyunwoo smiled gently, trying to keep Kihyun away from troubling thoughts. “I’ll take you home now, you look tired and you need to rest.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“What?” The officer quivered a brow, not sure if he had heard right.

“Nothing.” Kihyun stiffened on his seat and turned his face to the window releasing his hand from Hyunwoo’s. His heart was pounding noisily inside his chest. He had just said those words so easily, he didn’t want to bother Hyunwoo anymore with requests.

“Let me help you with the seatbelt, last time you had trouble with it.” Last time. Kihyun barely remembered the last time and he felt ashamed because he had been drunk.

“Oh no need I..” But Hyunwoo was already over him adjusting the seat belt with a swift motion.

Kihyun missed the touch from Hyunwoo’s hand. It had made him feel secure as if he had someone to trust. Maybe at that moment he felt safe, but everything would change once he arrived at his room. He didn’t want to go home, that room was no home.

Hyunwoo started the car and drove away from the parking lot. By the corner of his eye, Kihyun stared at his perfect side face, perfect skin glowing in the night illuminated by the street lights.

“Where are we going?” Kihyun asked as he recognized the streets they were passing by.

“My house.”

Hyunwoo knew Kihyun was shy. The boy had said he didn’t want to go home and took it back immediately because he didn’t want to bother him, yet Hyunwoo was there to help him.

The sun had gone a couple of hours ago, replaced by the crescent moon. As winter was getting closer, the nights were getting colder, but inside the patrol car, Kihyun wanted to turn on the air conditioning and open the windows.

Everything felt familiar for Kihyun, the car, the roads, the feeling of being afraid of the unknown, but this time he already knew the way and the person next to him had shown to be trusted. When they arrived at Hyunwoo’s apartment the officer hopped off the car to opened the door for him and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling for him, the beautiful eye smile.

No music this time they entered the apartment. Hyunwoo took off his jacket showing his broad shoulders covered by his light blue shirt from the uniform. He offered Kihyun a cup of tea to warm him up.

“Thank you.” Kihyun sipped his tea. He was sat on the couch where he had slept the last time, Hyunwoo sitting next to him with a cup for his own.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun, he felt something was still wrong with the boy. “I thought you’d be safer here.” Hyunwoo placed the cup on the front table.

“Yes, I’m safe whenever I’m with you.” Kihyun choked with the tea drowning his own words.

“You are safe, for now.”

Hyunwoo still wearing his uniform was making Kihyun nervous, he couldn’t stop himself from staring too much and didn’t want to be caught. They were closer than usual, and their glances at each other were more obvious though they were briefer. He could even smell Hyunwoo’s scent, which soaked every corner inside the apartment.

Kihyun put down his almost empty cup of tea and stood still waiting for... he didn’t know what he was waiting for.

“You look tired.” Hyunwoo didn’t know what else to say. He was conscious he wanted to do something about that feeling growing up inside him and Kihyun by his side looking so small, so vulnerable, didn’t make things easier. Vulnerability turned him on.

“I am” Kihyun yawned, as if the acknowledge of being tired had unchained his need for some rest. He removed his glasses to clean them properly and rubbed his tired eyes, half swelled due to the lack of sleep.

By the corner of his eye Kihyun noticed Hyunwoo had stopped moving, and when he turned to look at him, he surprised Hyunwoo deeply staring at him. Kihyun startled but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, he took the chance to looked carefully at Hyunwoo's face too, beholding every single feature and founding it stunning. His perfect nose, his small eyes, the plump shape of his lips, he couldn't get enough of it. His heart beat faster when Hyunwoo didn't look away nor mutter any word either. Did Hyunwoo find him pretty too? The tension was strong, it was like a competition to see who could stare longer without blinking.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, probably for a whole minute. The world around them had disappeared until Kihyun couldn’t hold his breath any longer and found Hyunwoo’s face closer. Their lips, like magnets, closed the gap between them, moved by the attraction their bodies shared.

When their lips touched a shiver ran through Kihyun's spine reaching every cell on his body. The touch was different from anything else. The warmth Hyunwoo emanated was stronger than the sun over the scorching summer, it melted Kihyun's mind. Hyunwoo led their lips slowly, moving the pace and the friction between them until his movements became desperate and the officer introduced his tongue inside Kihyun's mouth.

Kihyun's boggled at the sudden feeling, but he didn't want to stop. His mouth was taking control, was craving for more, and that's exactly what he was getting.

Hyunwoo placed a hand on Kihyun's waist to get balance and even with the soft fabric of his shirt in the way, Kihyun felt his skin burn where Hyunwoo was touching. It was as if something inside him had been waiting his whole life for something like this. He had no idea something so simple like a kiss could feel that enchanting. He remembered his first kiss with a pretty girl in high school, pretty normal, nothing to flatter about, but this was completely different. Not only because he was kissing a man, but there was something about Hyunwoo that had been chasing him since their first encounter.

Kihyun’s hand moved on his own and gingerly touched Hyunwoo's hair as the officer cupped his chin with his hand, taking away every breath from Kihyun. His moves were smooth and gentle, barely rough, and that made Kihyun feel confident. He wouldn’t have been able to do anything like that with any other person.

Kihyun started to feel something getting hard between his legs, blood pressure was making his way to his cock and he abruptly broke the kiss, so ashamed to even looked at Hyunwoo in the eyes.

“I'm sorry..” Kihyun mutter looking at the floor.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..  I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Why was Hyunwoo apologizing? Kihyun didn’t want things to get weird between them.

“I .. I wanted to do it too.” He couldn’t believe those words had come out from his mouth.

Hyunwoo was looking down at his feet. Maybe he liked Kihyun more than the had thought. Heck, he was all in for the boy. Maybe Kihyun wanted more too. He just knew that was a completely different feeling of insecurity mixed with a desire to conquer. And that he needed to go to the bathroom to get rid of that brand new boner.

“I..” When he looked at Kihyun he realized the boy was all flushed trying to cover his crotch.

He had two options: ignore Kihyun and go to the bathroom or convince the boy to help each other, and the second option could have two possible consequences: Kihyun running away from his apartment or Kihyun and him having a good time. Fuck it.

“Kihyun…” Hyunwoo got closer to the boy’s ear. “I told you, you can trust me. I’ll help you with anything.” The officer whispered the last sentences into Kihyun’s ear and the boy blushed even more.

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s chin and turn his face to him. Kihyun closed his eyes and surrendered himself to Hyunwoo as they lips touched again.

_Stay Away._ Kihyun had thought about the possibility that phrase referred to Hyunwoo but that was almost impossible, he didn’t know Hyunwoo until his things were stolen. He realized he didn’t want to stay away from that man. If the price he had to pay to meet him had been his most important project he was willing to give it away a thousand times.

“Come.” Hyunwoo broke the kiss and stood in front of Kihyun, taking his hand and pulling from it. Kihyun followed behind him to his bedroom. He felt dizzy from Hyunwoo’s scent and strong presence, but he trusted the officer wouldn’t hurt him in any way. Still, he wasn’t ready to go all the way with him, not because he didn’t want to, but because he had zero experience.

“I’ve never...”

Hyunwoo placed a finger over Kihyun’s lips. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to, I’ll just help you get rid of this” Hyunwoo glanced at Kihyun’s swollen crotch with a grin.

Kihyun barely had time to look at the room, just a wardrobe and a bed along with clothes spread on the floor were caught by his sight before he sat flat on the edge of the bed and Hyunwoo approached to kiss him again. He could be doing that for the rest of his life, Hyunwoo’s lips could become a dangerous addiction, yet he took it without restraining himself.

Hyunwoo slowly pushed Kihyun against the bed, leaning on his arms placed at both sides of the boy, his torso hovering above Kihyun. The officer’s hand skillfully reached Kihyun’s pants and pulled down the zipper in a swift motion without stop working on his mouth.

He felt the hardness covered by cotton underwear under his fingers and started to rub it carefully.

Kihyun moaned against his mouth, his head going crazy at the touch. The feeling of Hyunwoo’s fingers rubbing his cock over clothes was not enough, his body was getting greedy. He eagerly placed his hand over Hyunwoo’s, leading him under his underwear, pulling it down, and revealing his hard and impatient member, head leaking precum.

Hyunwoo felt the delicate skin, the tip already wet, unable to look at it as his eyes were closed and his mouth fixed on Kihyun, but began to rub it, speeding up the rhythm with every jerk, until Kihyun’s moans were louder than before.

“Have you ever done this with anyone?” Hyunwoo stopped kissing the boy to look at his sweaty flushed face.

“No,” Kihyun answered breathlessly. His glossy eyes and half opened lips hit right on Hyunwoo’s dirty mind, he was dying to make him _his_. The officer sat astride Kihyun's lap, pulling down his pants and releasing his own throbbing member.

It was big, way bigger than Kihyun’s. He had never cared about the size, but he felt completely defeated just by looking at the man in front of him. He never thought he’d be dying to get fucked by another man, but he would let Hyunwoo, with his sweaty hair and perfect face, do anything with him.

Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand, encouraging the boy to touch him.

It was crazy what the heat was making him do, but there was no turning back. Kihyun grabbed the throbbing cock with his hand and started to rub it back and forth, fascinated by the face Hyunwoo was making.

Hyunwoo tilted back his head and opened his mouth to release a low groan. He impatiently thrust his hips against Kihyun's hand and leaned forward to take a drag from Kihyun's scent. Hyunwoo smelled the sweet sweat on Kihyun's neck and kissed it as the boy shivered below him, making his best to please his cock.

“You're beautiful.” Hyunwoo panted out.

The officer grabbed both of Kihyun's hands and held them above his head, imprisoning the boy below him.

“What..?” Kihyun's eyes widened.

“Trust me.”

Hyunwoo pulled down Kihyun’s pants throwing them beside the bed. Kihyun felt exposed, as Hyunwoo put his legs together and lift them up over his shoulders. Kihyun couldn’t see what the officer was doing until he finally felt it.

Hyunwoo grabbed his hard cock and thrusted it between Kihyun's thighs, sliding it all in until his thighs hit against Kihyun's ass cheeks and started to rub it in and out. Kihyun whimpered pleased by the friction, his hands still firmly held above his head by the officer.

Hyunwoo was elated with the sight. Kihyun shuddering with every fake thrust as their dicks rubbed against each other. Red marks colored the white skin where Hyunwoo had touched him. His soft moans were like music to his ears filling the room with the sound of friction.

“I’m.. cumming...” Kihyun gasped, opening his eyes ashamed. His dick was twitching nonstop.

“Don't hold yourself back.” Hyunwoo groaned, rubbing faster to help Kihyun cumming.

Kihyun couldn’t hold himself anymore and ended up coming all over his chest and belly, staining himself with drops of his cum. He was exhausted and it was hard for him to breath.

Hyunwoo released his hands and legs and leaned over him, kissing him softly on the forehead. “You did it great.”

“But you…” Hyunwoo had not come yet when he was already freeing Kihyun.

“I’ll take care of it. You need to rest.” Hyunwoo grabbed a handkerchief from one of the drawers beside the bed and cleaned Kihyun’s chest and belly. He rose up from the bed just wearing his now wrinkled shirt, still with a hard on. “You can sleep on the bed.”

“Don’t go.” Kihyun muttered as he sat up on his elbows and bit his lower lip. “I want to help you.” It would be unfair for Kihyun if Hyunwoo went finish himself in the bathroom when the officer helped him the whole time.

Hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed and Kihyun kneeled on it to approached him from behind. Hyunwoo turned his torso to face the boy. Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun’s wrists had red marks from his previous rough hold.

“I’m sorry.” The officer rubbed his wrist with his hand.

“Enough with the apologies.” Kihyun smirked and their lips met once again. He took his hands to Hyunwoo’s shirt collar unbuttoning the first one. “I want... to see you.” He muttered against his mouth.

Hyunwoo obediently unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the floor. Kihyun was mesmerized at the sight of strong muscles covered by tanned skin. His hands traveled down his chest to Hyunwoo’s throbbing member and started to work on it, rubbing it as he looked at Hyunwoo’s naked body.

The officer placed a hand over Kihyun's and speed up the friction. He was used to enduring it due to the practice he had with Hoseok, so he’ll need more than that to cum fast. Hyunwoo fixed his eyes on Kihyun’s and the staring contest took place as he imagined himself fucking Kihyun in many different positions and places, on his own bed, against the wall, in the shower, in the station, he would love to hear him whimper. Hyunwoo finally cum all over their hands, staining both of them with the fluid.

Hyunwoo cleaned their hands as he regretted not having licked Kihyun’s belly when the boy was covered with his own cum. Maybe next time, he was definitely expecting a next time.

“Would you like to be my model for my final project?” The words slipped away through Kihyun's lips as he was rapt staring at the hot body in front of him. He didn’t even have time to say ‘Can I ask you a favor?’ or something more polite. He wasn’t being himself.

“Model?” Hyunwoo asked surprised, plump lips half opened as his signature expression for concern.

“Yes, I need to take pictures of someone and make a concept out of it. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked so abruptly”

“No, it’s ok. I’d really like to.”

“Really?” Kihyun couldn’t hide his excitement.

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Yes.” He could barely believe Kihyun was asking him to be his model. He knew he was handsome, but he was so full of himself thinking that Kihyun had acknowledged it. 

“And what kind of pictures do you want to take?”

“I want you to wear your uniform.”

 

...

 

**You:**

Hey H.one here, r u there?

**I.M:**

Yeah I’m here, wassup?

**You:**

Need ur help, information actually, about him.

*you have sent a picture*

**I.M:**

What about him?

**You:**

Just random things like what he does, his friends, if he's dating someone. I just know he used to go to our college. It's for a friend that has a crush on him.

**I.M:**

Got ya, I'll send you the info next week. A little busy now.

**You:**

Ok no problem, thank you man.

**I.M:**

No thanks, $100 in cash.

Just kidding, $50 will do.

**You:**

I know haha, let me know when u need anything.

 

Hyungwon closed the conversation and looked at the picture he had sent, feeling guilty about it. He scrolled to the next picture and looked at the beautiful man lying asleep in it. The milky skin glowed under the sunlight that peeked through the window and caressed the sculptured body of Shin Hoseok. It was a beautiful picture. But the perfect white was stained by purple marks around his cheekbones, hickeys definitely made by someone else's mouth.

He had been wondering who could have been so lucky to claim Hoseok in that way until he saw it with his own eyes. He scrolled to the next picture on his phone and his colleague Son Hyunwoo, was eagerly kissing Shin Hoseok in the parking lot of the police station. Now he knew everything about Hoseok, there was no need to ask for information about him. Moreover, it would be reckless because Hoseok was well known by everyone at College, but he barely knew anything about his reserved colleague Hyunwoo. It would be smart getting to know him better if he wanted to know why he was so lucky to have Shin Hoseok by his side.


	8. Inspiration

_“Kihyun”_

_..._

“Kihyun!”

“What?” The boy startled and looked at his friend. He was absent-mindedly drinking his latte when Jooheon’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Your food is getting cold, are you not hungry?” Jooheon was sitting in front of him at the other side of the table, with Minhyuk by his side. They had been meeting for lunch the whole week as he had promised, but this time they agreed to meet outside college for Minhyuk to go with them, he didn’t know that had been the main reason though. He got caught by surprise when instead of a grumpy Changkyun, Minhyuk was clinging into Jooheon outside the family breakfast.

“No, I just distracted, sorry.” As his first _out of business_ meeting with Son Hyunwoo was getting closer, he was feeling more nervous and distracted. It was not a date because he had asked for a favour and Hyunwoo had agreed to meet him. The other night had been a roller coaster of emotions he would never have imagined to experience. Since then, they had been in touch by text messages and, _out of nowhere_ , Kihyun’s web record was full of gay websites and scientific research about the implications of having sex with another man which he had deleted of course, in case this person stalking him would decide to hack his new laptop. Maybe that was the chance he had been waiting to ask for advice to the voice of experience itself, who better than his most trusted friends.

“Where’s Changkyun?” Kihyun inquired trying to lead the conversation somewhere else.

“He said he had something else to do so I brought Minhyuk.”

“I came because I wanted to have lunch with Kihyunie.” Minhyuk hit Jooheon’s arm and childishly smiled at him.

“Why are you so distracted today?” Jooheon asked as he took a bite of hamburger.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Yes, you look as if you just fell in love.” Minhyuk threw, both looking at him as if he was a cornered prey.

Kihyun remained in silence and shoved a portion of his salad inside his mouth.

“Wait, did you?” Jooheon asked alarmed. Those friends of his were a perfect match with sharp noses for gossip.

“What?” Kihyun nervously laughed.

“Oh my god you did!” Minhyuk screamed.

“Quiet Minhyukie we’re in a public place!” Jooheon whispered loudly. “So who is he?”

“Why are you assuming is a _he_?”

“So that’s it! Spill the tea Kihyunie!” Jooheon threateningly pointed at him with a fried potato.

“I’m not... Ok maybe I like someone.” That was not exactly how Kihyun wanted to talk about it.

“Who is he? Do we know him?” Minhyuk was less alarmed than Jooheon. His friend still got his eyes fixed on his face as if he was trying to see through him.

“I’m not telling you anything until you tell me how you started dating!” Yes, he would take the lead and then he would feel confident to ask his questions.

“That’s a long story for another day.” Jooheon gave his burger a bite and kept intensely looking at Kihyun.

“Oh no it’s actually a funny story” Minhyuk spoke. “I went to give a lecture about good designs for websites and there was this cute boy asking a lot of questions, sitting at the back with his friend.” Minhyuk playfully hit Jooheon’s shoulder. “Then we started to bump into each other more often than what you would consider normal right? And then I found Joohoney and his friend at my art class.”

“You make me sound like a stalker, It was faith!” Jooheon complain.

“Yes, whatever. Then I made him stay at the end of the class to help me carry some heavy canvas from my office and he ended up helping me every day to clean stuff. We started to play more than you would think friends like to play and we ended up making out in my office.”

Jooheon was all flushed red, facepalming.

“And... have you both ever…”

“What...?” Jooheon was about to ask when Minhyuk interrupted.

“Sex?”

“Minhyuk!”

“Yes, does it hurt?” Kihyun asked in a hurry before Minhyuk decided to stop.

“Why do you want to know that?” Jooheon’s face couldn’t be more flushed.

“It does, or it doesn’t depend on the way you do it and the way your partner treats you, and the lub of course. I mean, I led Jooheon through the whole process, so it didn’t really hu…” Jooheon covered Minhyuk’s mouth with his hand, hugging him from behind.

“Are you planning to get laid with someone and you’re not telling us?” Jooheon was even more alarmed.

“Oh sorry, but I didn’t get the memo when you got laid with Minhyuk!” Kihyun whispered screamed approaching his face to Jooheon.

“Ok guys let’s finish our meals and talk about gay sex all you want later okay?” Minhyuk put Jooheon’s hand away and they kept on munching their foods in awkward silence until Kihyun decided to speak.

“It’s Hyunwoo.”

“What? The cop?” Jooheon’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Cop?” Minhyuk asked more interested than he should.

“Yes, I like him, I think he likes me..”

“Wait, what am I missing?” Minhyuk dramatically dropped his knife and fork on the plate and looked at his boyfriend, then at Kihyun with awe glowing from his eyes.

Jooheon and Kihyun exchanged glances and told Minhyuk the story of the cop taking Kihyun home, but Kihyun didn’t tell them anything about the other night, neither about the man assaulting him nor the way Hyunwoo had helped him to… release.

“And the theft?” Minhyuk inquired.

“There’s no much I can do, we have no suspects, and my college problems are a waste of time for the police, so Hyunwoo would help me whenever he can...”

“That’s a man!” Minhyuk sentenced hitting the table with his palm. Jooheon looked at him and cleared his throat.

“Changkyun and I will help too! We can’t just leave it like that.” Jooheon added.

“Thank you. It doesn’t really matter anymore, I just want to be safe…” Kihyun spoke out his thoughts and stopped before saying anything else about the matter.

“Safety in college is important, did you already notify the school council?” Minhyuk suggested.

“Yes, I did it immediately. They were the ones who told me to call the police if I wanted it fixed faster.”

“I see.”

“By the way, what is that bag for?” Jooheon asked curiously.

“wh.. this?” Kihyun hesitated, revealing the big bag laid on the floor. He had come carrying it, and they were asking now. .

“Yeah, that’s the only bag here.”

“I.. I’ve decided to start going to the gym after breakfast.”

Jooheon and Minhyuk remain in silence watching at Kihyun, deadpanned.

“What?” Jooheon mutter.

“But you’re thin enough Kihyunie, you even need to eat more” Minhyuk took his leftovers and poured them into Kihyun’s plate.

“It’s not that!” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I want to be… fit.”

 

…

 

Let’s be honest after Kihyun had got a sight of Hyunwoo’s naked body he had been thinking about it more than he should. Every day after taking a shower, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt himself like a noodle. No muscles, no attractive. One of those research he had found about sex was about people who work out and sexual satisfaction, so there he was.

Kihyun hesitantly walked into the gym. He was wearing his only pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt, carrying a bag with a towel, a bottle of water and protein bars he had bought at the pharmacy. Built students covered in sweat running, filled the first row of treadmills, followed by another row of exercise bikes, elliptical trainers and other stationary exercise machines KIhyun didn’t know; he felt out of place. At the bottom of the hall was the weight lifting area, and guys over there were even scarier, but hell, everyone started like him, so he was not going to run away and start the healthy fitness life he never dared to try. He’d do it for the sake of sex. _What was he thinking about?_

Kihyun shyly walked to the lockers and took out the bottle of water, before locking up his bag and walk straight toward the weight lifting area.

He threw a glance at the only man there who was lifting a heavyweight nonstop; he had great biceps. The man was very pale, and all his body was well built and sculpture, almost like a professional trainer. He really looked handsome with his black strains of hair falling over his forehead, completely covered in sweat.

Kihyun walked toward the row of weights and eye sized them from afar. He stretched his right arm and tried to lift one of the smallest, which was surprisingly easy. Then he tried to grab one from the middle and felt as if his armpit would separate from his shoulder. He tried to hide the pain on his face and used all his strength to lift the weight with both arms, facing at the wall instead of at the rest of the gym. It didn’t worth the try. His legs shook and he gave up, returning the weight to its place and tried to lift one slighter.

He succeeded as he lifted the weight and made some reps, but his back started to hurt in just a minute.

“You're going to hurt yourself doing it that way.”

Kihyun startled, leaving the weight fall on its place, as he turned to see if that voice was actually talking to him. The pale guy had stopped working on his biceps and was looking straight at him.

“Sorry?” Kihyun muttered, too shocked to say something smarter.

“Is your first time coming, right?” A wide smile drew on the guy’s face softening his features, as he walked toward him.

“Yes.” Was he so obvious?

“I just know it cuz I come here every day, don’t worry.” The man stopped in front of him and then keep talking “Well, and you can tell when someone doesn’t know how to start.”

“Yes, I just came here to see what I could do...” He tried to excuse his stupidity. He had made some research about weight lifting but practice was another thing.

“And you didn’t warm up your muscles first.” The black-haired guy added.

“Oh yes that.” Kihyun was oblivious.

The man turned to the row of weights and lifted one between the smallest and the middle, with a single hand, making the work look for children.

“This.” He handed it to Kihyun. “Try to lift this one and I’ll correct your posture.”

“Wh.. Okay.” Kihyun followed the instruction, lifting the weight a few times with all his might.

“There.” Hoseok stepped closer to him and placed a firm hand on his lower back. “You’re hunching your back, and you’re using your whole body, that requires more strength and you’ll get tired sooner” He stood behind Kihyun and touched his arm with the other hand.

“This weight is enough for you to lift keeping your shoulders stacked over your hips to isolate your muscles during biceps curls.” He helped Kihyun to lift the weight as he held his hips on its place and slowly moved his arm the right way. “You don’t need to rush your reps, you need to do it slowly and steady, like this.” The man helped him to make a few reps and then walked away to grab one of the heaviest weights, making a few reps in perfect posture.

“Thank you!” Kihyun felt relieved when the man walked away, he was making him nervous, but he had been of great help.

“I can help you if you want. I come here every day after all.”

Kihyun was caught by surprise. A friend in his moments of need, thanks lord. “Really?” He still didn’t want to sound too excited and grateful.

“Yes! I’m Hoseok by the way, nice to meet you…”

“Kihyun” He shook Hoseok’s hand, feeling rough skin at the touch. “Nice to meet you.”

 

...

 

Hyunwoo was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, brown strands of hair fell reluctantly over his forehead and water wasn’t making it better as he combed them to the left. He leaned over the sink and stare at his reflection. _Whatever_. He had never worried about his looks before, but the fact he was going to model for Kihyun made him feel a little bit nervous.  He was inside the bathroom of the station when his phone began to ring; the ringtone for Hoseok.

He took it out from his jacket confirming his suspicions and picked up the call.

“Hey.”

“Hey! Are you up to for some fun tonight?”

“Ah…” He was about to say something but Hoseok kept talking.

“I found some spare time today and wanted to go to the gym, but I already went in the morning. What about some drinks tonight?”

“Oh, I...” Damn it, Hyunwoo had not told Hoseok yet about Kihyun. That thought had been bothering him the whole week. How do you tell the only person you've been fucking with you were about to fuck your.. client? And not any person, your best friend. Well, Hyunwoo was not straightly going to fuck with Kihyun, but they had some unresolved sexual tension. He might have feelings for him too.  

Telling your friend you're into someone is easy cake but telling your friend you fuck with, that's kinda complicated, at least for Hyunwoo who had never been in love before. Wait, what, in love?

“Work?” Hoseok asked from the other side of the speaker.

“Ah yeah… sorry.” Hyunwoo was not ready, at least not yet, to talk about it. But if things with Kihyun moved further he definitely needed to talk about it with Hoseok. After all, they were friends and they were just practicing when they had sex. If Hoseok were in love with someone else he would understand.

“Ah don't worry, I’ll see what I can do, maybe I'll go drinking alone or something.” Hoseok sounded disappointed.

“You are not much of a lonely drinker. You need someone to watch you out.”  Hyunwoo held the phone between his ear and his shoulder and shoved his shirt inside his pants.

“What? You ditch me and now you're mocking me?” Hoseok laughed.

“No, you make me worried. If you go to drink alone don’t accept drinks from strangers.” Hyunwoo nagged and smiled for himself when he heard someone knocking in the door. “I gotta go, I’m in the bathroom and someone is knocking.”

“Ok, see you when I see you.” Hoseok voice disappeared as Hyunwoo saved his phone and adjusted his jacket before opening the door.

“Ah Hyunwoo, I was looking for you.” Hyungwon apologized, standing by the door frame and looked at him with his sleepy eyes.  

“What's the problem?”

“Did I interrupt you? Sorry”

“No, I was just talking with Hoseok, he asked me to hang out with him tonight but I already have other plans.” Hyunwoo scratched his head; he felt guilty for not telling his friend his actual plans.

“Oh.” Hyungwon laughed softly. “Anyway, where did you left Mr. Park files? Can't find them anywhere”

“Oh they're inside the drawer, below my desk”

“Thank you, man! Are you leaving already?”

“Yes.” Hyunwoo walked out from the bathroom and Hyungwon followed him to his cubicle. Hyunwoo opened the drawer and handed Hyunwon the files he was asking for, then he grabbed his winter jacket and his car keys.

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you.” Hyungwon waved his hand and walked over his own cubicle.

Hyunwoo left the station and hopped in his car. He couldn’t wait to see Kihyun again. That boy had been the only thing inside his head for the entire week; the way he had shivered below him as the friction blew their minds. Hyunwoo wanted to hold him tighter, closer to him, to breathe his sweet scent and touch all over his body, even inside it, Hyunwoo certainly was craving for being inside him. He just hoped the photo session turn out well.

...

 

“Can you please turn your head 40º to the left?” Kihyun requested as he was looking at Hyunwoo through his camera lens.

“Uh?” Kihyun requests were hard to follow, he had been nagging the whole afternoon and that brought Hyunwoo memories from the first time they met. He looked pretty tho, all flustered and stressed because it was being hard for him to take the shots he wanted.

“Like this?” Hyunwoo turned his head to the left, showing off his long neck and perfect jawline. He was wearing his uniform as Kihyun had requested, but he had removed his insignia from the shirt. They were in the local forest reserve and the sky was cloudy, just as Kihyun wanted. It seemed like it was going to rain anytime.

“Yes!” Kihyun took a few shots but the flash made Hyunwoo blink against his will.  

“Sorry.” He apologized. He had never felt so useless; modeling was harder than he had thought.

“Don’t worry I took a good one. Can you step forward and lean your arm against that tree?”

Kihyun pointed at the leafy tree next to him. The first shots had been about him sitting on a stone and then just standing trying to look casual.

“Like this?” Those had been Hyunwoo’s most used words the past hour, as he waited for Kihyun’s feedback. He didn’t want to disappoint him but he was the expressionless man alive and it was hard knowing what kind of face he should make in each situation.

“Yes, that’s great.” Kihyun’s face enlightened every time he got the right angle, and nothing made him feel more relieved that that approval smile.

“Can you take off your jacket and put it on again as I take a few shots of your motions?” Kihyun smiled at his camera as he watched the past shots. He was barely looking to Hyunwoo, the camera was everything for him.

“Sure. Let me know if I’m doing it wrong.”

“No way, you’re doing it great.” Kihyun took the next pictures in burst mode and he looked more than pleased with his shots.

When Hyunwoo was about to take off his jacket for the second time a heavy raindrop fell over his face. Soon more raindrops started to fall, and Kihyun startled.

“Oh shit,” Kihyun muttered. “Ah Sorry” He excused himself for using a bad word. _Cute_.

He hurriedly pulled out from his briefcase an umbrella and opened it as he looked at Hyunwoo, who was waiting for his instructions.

“Hyunwoo, can you run under the rain toward your car as I take a few shots?” Kihyun shyly asked, lowering his gaze, maybe afraid of Hyunwoo’s rejection. Hell, Hyunwoo would undress under the rain if he asked to.   

“Of course!” He smiled and Kihyun smiled back. Hyunwoo jogged toward his car as Kihyun held his umbrella with his armpit to protect the camera and took a few burst shots. He was really pleased with them. He shoved everything into his briefcase as the rain kept on falling heavier every second and ran toward Hyunwoo's car.

“Everything’s fine?” Hyunwoo’s face and hair were damp for the rain.

“Yes, thank you so much! You were born to be a model, what are you doing playing the cops?” Kihyun joked.

“I can be both if you want me to.” Hyunwoo smirked. He shook his head like a dog to dry his hair and Kihyun laughed.

“I’m sorry, this is my fault.” Kihyun took off his loose red sweater and handed it to Hyunwoo. “You can use it to dry your hair.”

“Nah, I’ll dry it at home, It’s too pretty to be used as a towel.” Hyunwoo ran his hand through his hair and styled it up, that’s how he had wanted to fix his hair earlier.

Kihyun's heart fluttered at the sight; Hyunwoo was even more stunning with that hairstyle.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo noticed that Kihyun couldn’t stop looking at him and he turned to take a look at his pretty face, pouty lips, glossy eyes, and smooth skin.

“Nothing.” Kihyun stuttered without looking away.

Hyunwoo placed his hand on Kihyun’s head and ruffled his hair affectionately. “You’re kinda damp too.” Then his eyes traveled down to meet Kihyun’s lips again, his hand going down through Kihyun's cheek to rub those needy lips with his index. Aroused by the boy's meekness, Hyunwoo cupped the boy's chin, finally closing the distance between them.

Kihyun didn’t want to admit that moment was all he had been waiting for since they met that afternoon, all the time trying to avoid Hyunwoo’s gaze by just looking at him through his camera because he was unreal. Kihyun had loved every shot; Hyunwoo was flawless, he wanted to take pictures of him forever.

Hyunwoo felt Kihyun shuddering as he desperately devoured his lips, the boy getting even closer to him, burying his fingers in the leather fabric of the seat when he felt Hyunwoo's tongue slid inside his mouth.

Hyunwoo slid his hand down through Kihyun’s spine and grabbed his buttcheek with one hand. Kihyun moaned inside his mouth and eagerly placed the palm of his hand over Hyunwoo’s chest, holding him tight.

Kihyun was so lost in their kiss, feeling Hyunwoo heartbeat under his hand, he didn't notice when the hand on his butt was gone. The photographer glided his hand smoothly making his way to Hyunwoo’s crotch. He felt the hardness of Hyunwoo’s member under his pants when he heard a click and cold metal locked his wrists together.

He abruptly opened his eyes and broke the kiss, staring at a smirking Hyunwoo.

“Yoo Kihyun, you’re under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update! I'll try to update faster now Alligator promotions have finished.   
> Let me know your thoughts!


	9. Vertigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Vertigo - Mini Mansions ft. Alex Turner a lot while I was writing this chapter, so that's where the name comes from.

“What…” Kihyun tried to move his hands but he couldn't take them apart because of the tight handcuffs. Naively, he looked up at Hyunwoo. The cop’s eyes were holding an intense gaze which was hard to guess if it was meant to scare him or to turn him on, maybe both. Kihyun stayed still, looking at the officer for a few seconds until he noticed lewd thoughts behind that look.

“For which charges officer?” Kihyun teased with feigned innocence.

“Assault on a police officer, disturbing the peace,” Hyunwoo spoke with a raspy voice, his head close to Kihyun as their foreheads almost leaned into one another. He took Kihyun’s handcuffed hands to his prominent erection and began to rub it between them. His impatient cock was throbbing under the boy's hands, worked up by the talk they were having and Kihyun looking mild and defenseless. The boy’s cheeks were flushed red as Hyunwoo tilted his head and caressed his neck with his fingertips “You must take responsibility.”

Kihyun gasped. Even though a minute ago he was going to rub Hyunwoo's member himself, doing it led by Hyunwoo reminded him the last time and made him lose his mind. Their gazes were locked by the lust they shared. 

“Will I be sent to prison?” Kihyun panted close to Hyunwoo's face. The officer got even closer and his mouth ended beside Kihyun's ear, his lips almost brushing the boy's earlobe.

“I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple,” he whispered in a low deep voice, sending shivers through Kihyun’s body, breaking his weak mindset.

“I should fix it then. There must be a way.” Kihyun didn't recognize the words coming out from his mouth as  _ his _ ; that person speaking was someone new he barely knew from two weeks ago. 

“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?” Hyunwoo smirked, releasing Kihyun's hands from his hold and letting them fall on his lap. Kihyun looked up at him surprised, but his body was needy for attention, he needed to take action.

He smoothly pushed Hyunwoo back to his seat with both hands and straddled atop his lap, it was hard to move with his hands tightened together. He took his face closer to Hyunwoo's neck and started to place soft kisses overall his caramel skin. The boy breathed in Hyunwoo's scent and yearned to feel him all over his body. Hyunwoo relaxed on his seat and cocked his head back, he groaned as his desires to wreck Kihyun, to mess him up and fix him up grew deeper on him.

Kihyun licked the officer's neck and tasted the salty scent of sweat the body earns in a day journey, making Hyunwoo go nuts by the soft touch of his tongue, licking from his collarbone to his earlobe as he managed to use his hands and trace down the cop's abs over his shirt with delicate fingers.

“Won't you frisk me, officer?” Kihyun breathy whispered against Hyunwoo's ear, craving for his rough hands.

“Not just yet.” the officer smirked at Kihyun and summoned all his self-control to restrain himself from fucking the boy right there in his car. “You'll be under custody for further questioning.” He held Kihyun by the hips and carried him back to his seat. He noticed a swelling bulge in Kihyun’s crotch but decided to overlook the boy’s awakening arousal. 

The officer wrapped the seatbelt around Kihyun and fastened it. Then he loosened up his tie in a swift motion and menacingly tautened it between his hands in front of the boy's face, before covering his eyes with it. 

“What is this officer?” Kihyun asked with his pouty parted lips. 

_ “ _ _ You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. _ _ ”  _ Hyunwoo's deep hoarse voice tickled inside his head as he tied the tie with a knot around his head. He felt his breathing close to his face. “ You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”  Hyunwoo’s lips licked Kihyun’s ear and whispered the last words.  “ _ With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me? _ ”

Hyunwoo’s tongue sent a jolt of pleasure through Kihyun  as he tried to relax on his seat, but he was dazed and his mind worked up trying to process all the things going on at the moment. His crotch hurt inside his tight underwear and his cock throbbed along with his hectic breathing. “Yes,” Kihyun  said in a hoarse whisper. 

A feverish desire to be at Hyunwoo's mercy had grown up on him for the last minutes, and he would do anything to please the officer. This game was thrilling his imagination; he didn't know where Hyunwoo was taking him and he didn't care. 

Hyunwoo started the car and drove away from the forest reserve. He didn’t mutter any word along the road and that kindled Kihyun’s curiosity, stirring him to speak.

“Where are you taking me, Sir?” He didn’t want to step out of the game.

“We’re almost there.” Hyunwoo drove for around 20 minutes, and that let Kihyun know they probably going somewhere near the center of the city, but the officer parked the car too soon for them to be already there. He hopped out of the car, leaving Kihyun inside. 

“Wait a minute.” He closed the door and walked away. Kihyun heard his steady steps outside echoing through space. By the sound, they probably were somewhere underground. 

After around 5 minutes, the door next to him got opened and someone he could sniff and recognized as Hyunwoo, tugged his arm and pulled him out of the car with much impetus. He stumbled outside as Hyunwoo closed the door and pushed him against the car. Kihyun whimpered because of the rough motion as his back faced Hyunwoo and he felt vulnerable as ever. 

The officer untied the tie around the boy’s head and removed it, which allowed Kihyun to open his eyes slowly as his vision adjusted to the dim light of the small parking lot. 

Hyunwoo grabbed him by the waist and started to pass his hands all over his body, going up through his abdomen and chest, then down to his legs, rubbing his groin on purpose before turning Kihyun’s body to face him. He kneeled down in front of the boy and their gazes locked as Hyunwoo searched for inexistent hidden weapons inside the boy’s clothes. His hands traveled up carefully, smoothly, all over his body, burning up the skin beneath the clothes with every touch.

“Just the normal procedure.” He said when their faces met and smirked, that simper look which was making Kihyun lose his head; it was way too hot to handle. 

“This doesn’t look like the police station officer, where are we?” 

“You must remain silent, we’re not finished with the procedure.”

Hyunwoo locked his car and guided Kihyun to an elevator. So they were in a building huh?. There were just another three parked cars beside Hyunwoo’s, was that some kind of hotel? 

The elevator doors opened after Hyunwoo had called it and they got inside. Hyunwoo was leading him with his hand placed on his shoulder as he walked still with the handcuffs on; Kihyun felt like a real man under custody. They went up 2 floors and the elevator came to a halt. The doors opened showing a fancy room; it had a small living room at the front and a king size bed at the bottom, a small lunch bar, and a door which most likely hid the bathroom. 

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun forward and they stepped into the room, as the elevator doors closed behind them. 

Kihyun turned to face Hyunwoo expectantly, awaiting his command.

“What an interesting place for ‘further questioning’, don’t you think officer?” He teased again. 

“You’re pretty chatty today. I remind you I'm the one asking the questions, Yoo Kihyun.” The way Hyunwoo said his name made his dick throbbed again, even tho he had cool down himself during the road he still was full of lust and desire.

Hyunwoo smiled and leaned forward, their lips colliding together in a messy kiss. Hyunwoo’s hands wrapped around Kihyun’s neck as he crooked his delicate head between them. Their lips were sweet and warm, he smelled like forest, rain, traffic and him. Kihyun’s scent harbored his own, and that turned Hyunwoo on even more. Kihyun’s tongue was getting more skilled every time they kissed as if their lips were meant to be together.

Hyunwoo started to walk backward as Kihyun followed him without stop kissing him. When they reach the edge of the bed, Hyunwoo turned their bodies and pushed Kihyun against it, the boy falling on the soft mattress looking at him hastily. 

The way Hyunwoo was looking down at him with his blue shirt and tight pants and messy hair and that  leather police duty belt around his waist where cops saved their guns, was as if he was a prey; now Kihyun could clearly see where those handcuffs had come from. 

Hyunwoo climbed up on top of him, imprisoning the boy between his legs as he kneeled on the mattress to unfasten his belt. 

His throbbing bulge was pretty close to the boy’s face, and Hyunwoo’s mind went wild just by the thought of those pretty lips around his swollen cock, cum dripping through them as Kihyun gagged. He tugged out his belt and let it fall on the floor. 

Kihyun gulped and stare expectantly at Hyunwoo. It was hard to admit he was dying for a taste of that beast. He wanted to know how big Hyunwoo’s cock would be inside his mouth, wanted to lick all over it and try out his cum. But instead of releasing his member Hyunwoo grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head, leaving him completely immobilized. The handcuffs had probably already left marks on its wrists. He also took off his golden glasses and placed them on the bedside table. 

Then, Hyunwoo unbuttoned Kihyun’s pants with his free hand rubbed his throbbing member.

“So you claim to be innocent uh?” Hyunwoo panted breathy against his face. “What do you have to say about this?” The officer stroked his cock sending jolts all over his body. 

“Just self-defense” Kihyun moaned. He shut his eyes and his hips automatically rocked against Hyunwoo's hand craving for friction. 

Clothes were getting in the way, he wanted to touch the officer, but the man didn't release his hands, not even loosened up his grip. 

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun moaned his name and the cop's fire ignited, burning everything inside him. He tucked out the boy’s cock from his underwear, pulling down his pants, and curled his hand around it, giving little jerks as he watched Kihyun's flushed face and his thorax contract at the same speed as his heartbeat. 

He started to kiss Kihyun’s neck leaving a trace of desperate pecks down his collarbone. The officer skillfully unbuttoned the boy’s shirt and kissed down his milky chest. Kihyun’s nipples were hard and pink, glowing down the white, dim light of the room. Hyunwoo released the boy’s wrists and teased one nipple, looking up at the face Kihyun made. The boy winced as Hyunwoo’s tongue swirled around his left nipple and his eyes fixed on his; with such a face he wasn’t able to look away as Hyunwoo messed up his body. He never thought his nipples were so sensitive at the touch, but they there were, hard and making him jolt in pleasure.

Hyunwoo moved on to kiss his belly, down to his groin and finally arrived at his pink hard cock. Precum had already stained the officer’s hand, how sweet would Kihyun be? He rested his hand on his belly as his head leaned forward to lick the boy’s pretty cock. 

Kihyun moaned out loud when he felt Hyunwoo’s tongue on the tip of his penis, licking the head before sucking the whole thing. The boy felt all wet around his dick and the pressure of Hyunwoo’s lips around it drove him crazy. He moaned louder than he should have and took his hands to his mouth to shut his noises. Hyunwoo noticed the boy’s shame and suck out his cock to speak.

“Don’t cover your mouth, let it all out, I wanna hear you sing.” He pulled down Kihyun’s hands and came back to what he was doing. He shoved the boy’s length inside his mouth again, tasting the sweet and salty slimy cock, and Kihyun mewled in response. The boy automatically rolled up his hips, thrusting himself into Hynwoo’s mouth and took his handcuffed hands to Hyunwoo’s head. He threaded his fingers in the officer’s hair, slightly tugging his head and Hyunwoo groaned against his cock. 

Hyunwoo massaged Kihyuns balls, and the pleasure was already unbearable for someone who had barely jerked off in his life. But Hyunwoo wanted him to go nuts, wanted to take him to the edge. 

He released the boy’s cock from his mouth before Kihyun felt like cumming and went up to face him. “You’re luscious, wanna know how you taste?” 

Kihyun panted and closed the distance between their faces, desperate to claim those lips. Hyunwoo’s mouth was slimy and salty, his lips a bit swollen, and he wondered if Hyunwoo would taste the same. 

The officer broke the kiss and shoved a finger inside Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun gladly took it inside and started to lick it desperately, showing how much he wished the man in front of him, how far he was willing to go with him, how aroused and eager he was for more. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand to move the finger in and out his mouth and looked at him with glossy, naughty eyes. 

Hyunwoo looked down at him with parted lips and a smirk drawn on his face when he shoved a second finger inside his mouth. 

“Could you release me, officer?” The boy whimpered.

“You should earn it first.” Hyunwoo smiled with mischief. 

“I can do anything properly with this.” Kihyun tautened his hands showing the officer his reddish fastened wrists. 

“You’ll manage...” Hyunwoo tilted his head and took away his fingers down to Kihyun’s cock, stroking the hard member with his hand and smoothly going to Kihyun’s hole. 

A shiver ran through Kihyun’s spine when Hyunwoo’s slimy fingers brushed his hole. He felt his insides twitching with desire and his heartbeat speeding up.

“Will it hurt?” His voice quivered and his eyes widened. Hyunwoo turned to look at him and noticed worry in his eyes. 

“It won’t, I promise.” 

Hyunwoo climbed up a top of him, leaning on his elbows and hovering over his flurried body.  The officer stretched an arm to open a drawer below the bedside table. Kihyun turned his head and watch the drawer was full of sex toys. What an interesting hotel he thought. Hyunwoo rummaged inside the drawer until he found a small bottle of lube. 

He squeezed the lube out and coated his fingers with the slimy substance. Kihyun whimpered in anticipation as Hyunwoo's fingers aligned with his entrance. 

“You might hide something inside, I need to check,” Hyunwoo smirked trying to ease off the boy’s mind and slowly, carefully slid the tip of his finger inside the boy's ass, massaging his insides.

Kihyun moaned as Hyunwoo smoothly shoved the length of his finger inside. His walls twitched around it pulling him deeper. 

“You're so tight.” Hyunwoo panted when his finger was all in. “Seem to be clear here.” He pulled his finger out gently, and when there was just the tip again, he shoved it back inside making Kihyun mewl. 

The pressure and the friction from the finger inside him felt unexpectedly good, and his insides were pulling in the finger deeper; he would lose his mind. 

“More...” He breathed out eyes shut, his hole starting to loosen up due to the friction. He wanted more, he needed more, wanted Hyunwoo to fill him up until he couldn't handle it.

Kihyun took his hands to his needy cock and stroke it shyly, but Hyunwoo immediately restrained the boy from pleasure himself, shoving his finger deeper inside him as he tugged up Kihyun’s hands away from his cock. 

“Don’t, you’ll spoil the fun.”

Kihyun whimpered. Hyunwoo brought his face closer to Kihyun’s and whispered against his lips.

“Don't you want me to withdraw your charges?” The officer teased watching at Kihyun’s pleading face. He almost reached his goal; he wanted Kihyun to free himself from his own restrains, having the boy at his mercy, of course, was stirring him up, dick twitching with desire to wreck,  but nothing would be more exciting than seeing Kihyun ablaze.

Kihyun lowered his arms locking Hyunwoo’s head between them and kissed him deeply, surrounding to his provocations. “Then let me…” he moaned. 

The boy tried to push Hyunwoo backward as the officer kneeled on the bed, allowing Kihyun to sit up straight. Kihyun was getting used to using his tied up hands, so he smoothly freed Hyunwoo’s head from his embrace, parting their kiss away, and peeked at Hyunwoo’s groin, cock craving for some attention. 

“You’re the one restraining himself.” Kihyun’s gaze fixed on the officer’s eyes. His hands traveled to the officer's shirt collar and started to unbutton down the wrinkled sweaty cloth. When he finished, Hyunwoo released his arms from the sleeves as he threw it away. 

Kihyun lowered his head to Hyunwoo’s crotch and rubbed it with his hands, feeling it twitching against his fingers. Hyunwoo sat on his butt and spread his legs, allowing himself to relax and be pleased by the boy’s soft rubbing. 

The younger played with the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. Hyunwoo's dick rose up straight, aligned with his belly, head shining with precum, and Kihyun curled his hands around the big erected member. 

He pulled out his tongue and licked the tip, trying to remember Hyunwoo’s tongue previous movements around his cock. The boy looked up at the officer, searching for approval and Hyunwoo took a hand to Kihyun’s head, tousling his fingers through his golden strands of hair and gently moving his head down his cock, shoving his length into Kihyun’s mouth. 

Hyunwoo was so big for his small mouth that he felt as if choking anytime. He swirled his tongue round Hyunwoo’s head and tried to go deeper, but just halfway he felt like gagging if he went further. Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo, and the officer got his eyes shut, making the sweetest fragile expression he had seen him do, so he felt encouraged and managed himself to fit almost the whole length inside his mouth. Hyunwoo’s hold felt tight on his hair, and his legs shook when his tongue got playful around the tip. 

Hyunwoo was in a trance. He used all his self-control to avoid face fucking Kihyun with all his might and make him gag, yet it was nearly impossible, he was pushing the boy’s head closer to him, growling desperate as Kihyun whimpered against his hard member. 

Kihyun’s hands were working on the base of his cock playing with his balls, lightly tickling them. Hyunwoo’s free hand reached for the handcuffs key on his back pocket and stopped Kihyun from sucking. 

“Is this really your first time?” He smirked, releasing Kihyun from the metal binding. Then he helped the younger to pull out his pants completely and took out his unbuttoned shirt, leaving a small trace of kisses on his neck as he tugged the cloth away. 

Kihyun finally felt free to touch the officer, the body he had been yearning for the past weeks. His hard muscles, his soft rock hard chest, his hands hastily traveled all over the caramel skin.

“I want you..” Kihyun panted, breathing noisily, as he contemplated the officer's body, already lost in desire. Hyunwoo pushed him against the bed and tugged out his pants in a swift motion, imprisoning Kihyun below his body. 

He spread the boy’s legs to fit between them and Kihyun shuddered with desire as he licked his swollen lips defiant.

The officer curled up his hand around his cock and gave it a few jerks before aligning it with Kihyun’s stretched entrance. He slowly shoved the head inside, groaning by the pressure from Kihyun’s tight rim; it was so hot inside he could not imagine how would it feel to be all inside. 

Kihyun bit his lips and moaned when he felt the big cock stretching his wet hole. His hands traveled to Hyunwoo’s back embracing the officer, holding him tighter and closer as he scratched his perfect caramel skin when Hyunwoo started to shove himself deeper inside him. A high pitch moan escaped through his throat and he cocked his head back against the pillow, showing off his long neck as he moaned louder. 

“Oh babe, you feel so amazing.” Hyunwoo growled, panting from the overdose of pleasure growing inside him. His dick was just halfway inside and Kihyun seemed already used to the pressure, so he shoved his whole member inside as he groaned. Kihyun’s hot tight walls twitched around his cock, wrapping it inside him, not wanting to let it go. 

Kihyun’s eyes opened and tears came out from them as he succeeded in handling all Hyunwoo’s length. Hyunwoo looked down at him and kissed his forehead, whipping up his tears with the back of his hand. Then he started to move inside him, almost pulling his member out and shoving it back inside, every time deeper, every time making him moan louder, harder. Kihyun was out of breath, and Hyunwoo looked the same, eyes shut and agitated breathing against his face as he groaned low. 

The bed cracked every time Hyunwoo shoved himself inside Kihyun’s tight hot rim, he was close to the orgasm, and Kihyun was completely wrecked shivering below him. He sealed their lips as Kihyun held onto him and he rubbed harder Kihyun’s g spot with the tip of his cock. 

“Hyunwoo..” Kihyun moaned his name for the millionth time that night, and he wanted to be like that forever. His hand traveled to Kihyun’s throbbing cock and stroke it steadily hard. Kihyun had endured him pretty well that night. 

“Come with me Kihyunie.” He thrust himself inside the boy, faster, at the same speed he was jerking his cock. 

Kihyun watered his hand with the white, slimy cum and Hyunwoo remembered he wasn't using a condom. Precum was already dripping from Kihyun’s hole, and before releasing all himself inside the boy, he pulled out his cock and stroked it, shaking it over Kihyun’s belly, and staining his already messy abdomen with his own cum. 

Kihyun’s empty asshole twitched as he tried to recover his breath and looked at Hyunwoo wrecked exhausted face. The officer was a mess, sweaty and flushed red, he looked even hotter. Kihyun would have loved to have his camera right there and save that picture forever. Hyunwoo slicked back his hair and smirked, letting himself fall on the mattress beside Kihyun. 

Kihyun’s mind swirled around shyness and confidence; he had been on the edge, his body taken to its limit. 

No words were needed, now they shared something deeper; they were partners in crime. Kihyun curled up against his big body and Hyunwoo turned to him, nuzzling his hair. He reached out the edge of the mattress and pulled the soft blankets to cover his naked body, protective. Kihyun looked up at him and claimed his lips again. Hyunwoo kissed him back, embracing his small body, tasting the leftovers from the innocence he had just twisted and devour. 

“Ah, we need to clean you up.” Hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed and Kihyun leaned on his elbows, grabbing him by the arm. 

“So, am I still guilty?” He asked.

“Yes, you’ll always be.”

  



	10. Undisclosed desires

Hyungwon scrolled through Instagram for the millionth time that night founding nothing. He cocked his head back and tried to relax on his car seat. It would be easier just text Hoseok and ask him what he was doing, if he had any plans for that night, anything, but he didn’t dare to, that wasn’t his way. He preferred to wait and see.

Hoseok was one of those people who posted absolutely everything they’re doing on Instagram. Today Hoseok had invited Hyunwoo for a drink, but Hyunwoo had ditched him off, so Hyungwon heard through the bathroom door. Their conversation suggested that Hoseok would go drink alone, then Hyungwon would wait to know where Hoseok was and casually would appear in the same place to have a drink and pay him some unexpected company.

Last time one of his friends had invited him to Im Changkyun’s party, but he was not really in the mood to go, yet he had gone because Hoseok had uploaded a picture of his outfit with the hashtag ·partytime. It had been easy to guess what party he referred to, and things had come up pretty well thanks to Hyunwoo leaving him alone in the middle of it.

He threw his phone to the seat beside him and adjusted his seatbelt, defeated and ready to leave when his phone buzzed.

It was no the notification he was waiting for, but it was a mail from I.M

I.M was one of those persons no one knew, but everyone whispered about. Whenever you wanted to know something about someone, you just needed to ask for his contact info and to have money.

Hyungwon had noticed there was something different about Hyunwoo since he had started to work for that guy from college. Of course, work was important for Hyunwoo and he was a reliable and hardworking colleague, but Hyungwon felt like something about him was off. Maybe it was just because he was jealous of him.

Hyungwon opened the email and read the message:

 

 

> Son Hyunwoo, 26 years old. He used to live with his parents in the city until he entered college and they moved abroad and bought him an apartment nearby. Graduated from the Law Department, he is now working as a law enforcement officer. He is best friends with Shin Hoseok, who was also studying law until he changed major to music composition and is still in college. They are pretty close, and by pretty close I mean that an anonymous source saw them locked themselves in Hyunwoo’s room frequently, where Hoseok used to go to spend the night. The last time they were seen together was at Im Changkyun’s party; they got inside a bathroom together. Hoseok also pays him regular visits at work. It is worth mentioning that Hyunwoo has never been seen with a girlfriend, either Hoseok. Here are links to his facebook and Instagram profile, though he never updates, and barely uploads pictures. He recently frisked the dorms of C building with a colleague, looking for Yoo Kihyun’s stolen things. The guy is majoring in photography and reported his project as missed or stolen. That was the last time he was seen at college.
> 
> There is no much about him but lemme know if you need anything else. I can give you his address for a couple of bucks.
> 
> I.M

 

Hyungwon felt his money wasting away. There was nothing about Hyunwoo dating someone recently. He already could have guessed he and Hoseok fucked, he had seen them kissing with his own eyes, he had even taken them a picture, but he needed to know if Hyunwoo was dating someone like that guy from Arts and would finally leave Hoseok's way free.

He had fallen for Hoseok since the first time he crossed eyes with him three years ago; everything about him was perfect. Hoseok was studying law too and was a senior, but then he stopped seeing him around during rests and Hoseok’s friend, Hyunwoo was always alone. Then he found out Hoseok had changed major, and frequently saw him exercising in the mornings; his body gaining weight and his muscles hardening as time passed by.  At first, he had thought it was just admiration, that he wanted to be as handsome as Hoseok was, then he surprised himself stalking him every day and saving his Instagram pics. He was careful, of course, no one knew about it. He even had got himself one or two girls to date and had tried to forget about that obsession, but it always came back. Whenever he kissed them, he imagined himself kissing Shin Hoseok, how his strong arms would felt holding his body tight against his.

After Hyunwoo had graduated from college Hoseok always seemed alone, but most of the times he was surrounded by people, so never actually alone. Hyungwon used to ask himself why did he want to find him alone in the first place? He would never dare to speak a word to him. The self-confidence his social status and money gave him disappeared whenever he looked at the man in the hallways. Even though his friends always told him he was really handsome, he felt like nothing compared to Hoseok.

He knew Hoseok was kind, the soft guy type, that was one of the main reasons why he liked him, so he was sure that if one day he could muster all his courage and talk to him, Hoseok would reply friendly and nicely. But he didn’t want to be just one more of those people he always treated friendly and nicely; he wanted to be special.

Without high hopes, Hyungwon scrolled through Instagram again and this time there it was; Shin Hoseok had posted a picture of a beer on a table with a sparkling filter and the location of the bar where he was: “Drinking alone is not that bad.”

…

 

The morning light peered through the curtains making sunrays fell over Kihyun’s eyelids. The boy frowned with his eyes closed, tossing and turning inside the bed sheets. Something heavy around his waist slowed down his motions, so he opened his eyes exalted, meeting the sleeping face of Son Hyunwoo.

His heartbeat quickened as memories from last night came back, and butterflies inside his stomach started to swirl nervously. Kihyun closed his eyes and focused on his body, realizing he was still completely naked. He wanted to scream and hit his head repeatedly against a wall as his moans from last night resounded inside his head. Or maybe it all had been a dream and he was still dreaming.

Kihyun slowly opened his eyes again and Hyunwoo was still there. He reached out his hand and touched the arm which fell around his waist, feeling the soft and warm skin under his fingerprints; he definitely wasn’t dreaming. Hyunwoo’s hair messily fell on his forehead and his eyes seemed swelled because of sleep. Still, he looked so breathtaking Kihyun couldn’t help but caress his cheek with the back of his fingers.

He wondered what Hyunwoo might be dreaming of if he was dreaming at all. He wondered what kind of things would Hyunwoo like, and then he realized he barely knew anything about him. Hyunwoo did know a few things about Kihyun because of his job, but the boy had never considered asking before. Everything had happened so fast that it was hard to process. Maybe that’s how love was, fleeting fire burning up everything on its path and finally blowing up. Kihyun had never thought about love like that before. He had thought that someday he would meet a girl up to his expectations, he would invite her for dinner, and then after a two years relationship, he would propose to her.

Kihyun stood still staring at Hyunwoo’s perfect nose and lips when the man moved his arm and frowned.

“Are you awake?” Kihyun asked in a soft whisper.

“Humm?” Hyunwoo opened his eyes and found Kihyun’s pale face staring at him. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered what they had done the night before. “I think so.” He took his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just a couple of minutes.”

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun closer to him nuzzling his head with his chin. Kihyun's face rested against the crook of his neck as he felt the boy’s heart pounding against his chest by the approach.

“I was wondering...” Kihyun half whispered. Hyunwoo opened his eyes again; he had started to doze off when he had embraced the boy.

“How did we get here?” Hyunwoo tried to guess, crossing an arm behind his head.

“Oh, yes. Well, that is just one of the things I was wondering.” Kihyun smiled against his neck, lips brushing the tanned skin. The touch aroused Hyunwoo, completely awakening him.

“I was planning to take you home, but I didn’t want to keep you waiting. So I saw this place on our way home and rented a room. It's kinda nice don't you think?”

“Yeah, the bed is cool.” Hyunwoo chuckled. Yeah, the bed was the only thing they had been using.

“And what were the other things?” Hyunwoo looked down at Kihyun, but the boy was hiding his face in his neck, avoiding eye contact.

“ I… Well, I don't know anything about you besides what you've told me…” _You’re like a high school girl, Jesus Kihyun._ He bit his lip, too ashamed to keep talking.

“I see. You’re right, What do you want to know?” A wide smile drew on Hyunwoo’s face; his heart fluttered at Kihyun’s curiosity.

“Ev... everything” Kihyun's voice became a low stutter. _Cute_. Hyunwoo loosened his hold and lowered the arm behind his head, resting his head in the pillow next to Kihyun as their faces met. The boy was completely flushed. They had been playing the cop and liking their cocks, but he still managed to get embarrassed.

“Where to being? Well, my parents. They're living abroad because of work. My dad is a great lawyer and Mom is a designer, she used to travel a lot and dad used to go everywhere with her. I used to live with them in a northern town and moved to my current apartment when they moved to Europe. I wanted to stay here, so here I am.”

“Europe? That sounded great. I would have gone with them.”

“Yeah, it sounded great, but I didn’t want to leave the country. It would have been hard: new language, new faces, new places...”

Kihyun listened carefully staring at Hyunwoo, lost in the curve of his lips, swollen eyes, perfect jaw and Adam’s apple moving up and down as he talked about when he had started to live by his own; a messy first week where he used to forget there was no one at home to make food for him when he arrived.

“What about you?” Hyunwoo asked, catching Kihyun by surprise.

“About me?” Kihyun’s eyes widen before he lowered his gaze.

“Yeah, I want to know everything too.” He wanted to get to know Kihyun better through time, no hurry, but this was a good start.

“I…” Kihyun hesitated, unsure of what to say. “My parents don’t leave far away. They’re from an eastern city, like an hour away from here. I had lived with them there since I was born until I got into college. Fortunately, I got a room at school, so I could save money and time.” Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo, that shy look that made Hyunwoo’s heart weak.

“Don’t you miss living with your parents?” Hyunwoo inquired.

“Not really. I used to visit them quite often. The last time was the day we met though, but that’s because I don’t want to make them worry about me.” Kihyun wanted to fend for himself. His parents would worry if they knew someone was stalking their son for no reason.

“And your friends?” Hyunwoo stood still, staring at Kihyun fighting his shyness.

“I don’t have many friends.” Hyunwoo’s look was intimidating Kihyun, so he didn’t want to be the one answering questions. “What about you? You said you didn’t want to move, was it because of your friends?”

“I thought I was the one who wants to be a detective.” Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun and the boy smiled back a silent game.

“I don’t have many friends either. I had a few, but now there's just one I really care about. He went to college with me and we have a lot in common. I might introduce you to him later on...”

Kihyun got distracted imagining Hyunwoo during his college days. What if they had met before? Definitely, they wouldn't had talked to each other. They had nothing in common.

“... Jooheon I think that’s his name...?” Kihyun came back to reality and looked at Hyunwoo scratching his head and looking at him curiously.

“Sorry, what?”

“Ah…” Hyunwoo wanted to ask that question without sound like a stalker, and now he had to repeat it. “I was wondering if you are close to the guy that was waiting for you that time I took you to your dorm… I think his name is Jooheon…”

“Oh Joohoney? Yes, he is my best friend since kindergarten. He’s always taking care of me.”

“You two seem pretty close.” Hyunwoo’s voice harbored jealousy, but Kihyun didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes, he is really nice,  we used to be together all the time; we played together when we were kids, then hang out together during high school…” Kihyun noticed a subtle change in Hyunwoo’s mood. “But now we don’t hang out a lot because he’s dating someone.” He added, in case his words were being misunderstood.

“Oh, I see. That’s…” Hyunwoo didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. By Kihyun’s expression, it looked like it was something sad as if Kihyun had had feelings for that guy and now he was disappointed about him dating someone else.

“It’s a good thing I guess, but it’s complicated.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo didn’t know what to think anymore. What if Kihyun ended up confessing he had feelings for his friend and wanted to get over him by dating Hyunwoo?

“Because he is dating our art’s teacher.”

Ok, Hyunwoo didn’t see that coming. He laughed feeling relief for now. “Wow, how did that happen?”

“I don’t know exactly. We had stopped talking for a few months and then I saw him kissing our teacher at his office. I was so shocked I couldn’t believe it at first, and I got mad because he hadn’t told me he was into men.” Looking back, everything seemed like a funny story. Kihyun felt like talking with Hyunwoo like that the whole day.

“And, are you into men?” Hyunwoo asked a harmless question, but the smile disappeared from Kihyun’s face. He certainly didn’t know the answer.

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“I think… I'm into people, no matter what they are.” Hyunwoo turned his head and looked at the ceiling. Feelings were complicated. That was the first time he was talking about something like that with someone, and it turned out to be with the person he was having strong feelings for, but he was unable to name them, he just felt them.

“I hadn’t think about it, but I think it might be the same for me.” But Kihyun wasn’t into people, he was into Hyunwoo, he just didn’t dare to say it.

Hyunwoo turned again to face Kihyun and took a hand to the boy’s face. The man petted his hair, caressed his cheek, and brushed his fingers on his lips. His hands felt warm against his skin and Kihyun couldn’t get enough of him; Hyunwoo was all he ever wanted.

...

 

The sound of his steady and rushed steps over the treadmill kept Kihyun focused on his aim instead of on his own agitated breathing. He was gasping, trying to recover his breath, looking at the timer, when would the running belt stop moving?

“Don’t stop Kihyunie, you can do it!” Hoseok screamed also running nonstop, cheering him from the treadmill on his left. Kihyun had been meeting Hoseok the whole week to exercise together in the mornings, but he wasn’t sure anymore if that had been a good idea. That man had good stamina, while he was just some weak and skinny fool who wanted to gain weight and muscles from overnight to look more appealing.  

The timer finally came to zero and the speed of the running belt slowed down, allowing Kihyun to breathe. His heartbeats buzzed on his ears as he panted for air.

“You did it!” Hoseok’s treadmill had also come to a halt, and he got down to hand a towel to Kihyun.

“Thank you.” Kihyun bowed and took the towel to dry the sweat dripping down his neck and forehead. He was completely soaked in sweat and craved for some water. His shirt was stuck to his skinny upper body, and he felt jealous of the way Hoseok’s soaked shirt stuck to his muscular torso, perfect biceps, and abs.

Training with Hoseok was tough, yet Kihyun could feel it was working after his muscles burned up in pain everyday, so he was thankful for his help. Through their short journey exercising together, Kihyun discovered Hoseok was a sweet summer boy trapped inside the body of a hottie whose looks could kill you. He had surprised himself staring at him when they did the weight lifting thing because damn, his muscles got swelled and he looked like a professional wrestler. Kihyun, well, he was improving in how to lift the weights properly.

He and Hoseok walked to the showers and dressing rooms. Kihyun had never taken a shower there, it was way too public for him undress in front of other men. Hoseok instead did it all the time.

“You’re a great student Kihyunie. I’m proud of you, you have broken your record running 5km.” Hoseok congratulated him as he undressed in front of him. Kihyun still wasn’t used to watching him like that, so he turned to grab his backpack from his locker.

“Still haven’t won any pound though,” Kihyun complained, he wasn’t good, he was lame.

“Be patient, you’ve just come for 5 days.” Hoseok laughed at him. “Next week we’ll start with protein shakes and those things.”

“Oh, I might not be able to come next week.” Kihyun had to turn in his new photography project, and the college art week would take place next week. The one in charge was Minhyuk, so of course, his class had to be there supervising everything. Best art projects would be there for experts to come and watched them, and by Minhyuk’s reaction when he showed him a sneak peek of his pictures, most likely one of his pictures of Hyunwoo would have a special place in the gallery.

“Finals?” Hoseok asked as he put on a clean black shirt.

“Yes, kinda. Are you not going to take a shower?” Hoseok was already putting on his pants instead of walking to the showers, so Kihyun couldn’t help but ask.

“No, I have to go somewhere else today.” Hoseok ran a hand through his wet hair and looked at himself in the mirror behind them, trying to style his strands over his forehead.

Kihyun used to wait until Hoseok left to get dress, but today he might have to undress in front of him. He took his soaked shirt off feeling himself sweaty and ashamed. He eyed himself in the mirror and realized that small bruises could be seen around his collarbones, staining his pale skin. Quickly, he took a clean blue shirt from his bag and buttoned it swiftly until the collar with skilled fingers, hiding the hickeys around his neck. Hyunwoo hadn’t been careful when it had come to kiss him and he had completely forgotten about them.

When Kihyun turned to face Hoseok, he noticed the man had been staring at him. Hoseok quirked a brow throwing a mischievous look at the boy before pouring his bottle of water inside his mouth. Kihyun blushed and did the same, took his bottle out of his bag and quenched his thirst by drinking the whole liquid, avoiding eye contact.

“Your girlfriend?” Hoseok asked smirking.

“Eh?” Kihyun feigned innocence and Hoseok scoffed. “Ah no…” Kihyun cheeks were flushed red. He had never been so ashamed.

“Boyfriend?” Hoseok joked and Kihyun almost choked. He started to cough loudly and the few guys around them turned to see if he was alright. His mind was not okay for sure. Hoseok patted him on the back, preventing him from asphyxiation and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Hoseok lowered his eyes regretting about his remark, but Kihyun returned the patting.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.” Kihyun smiled still nervous. What if he told Hoseok it had been his boyfriend? Hyunwoo wasn’t his boyfriend exactly, but he couldn’t find another way to call him. "The cop I got laid with" didn’t sound accurate. If Hoseok had joked about it, maybe he was fully aware that boys can have boyfriends too. There was nothing wrong in dating boys, right? Even though they knew nothing about each other, Hoseok seemed like a nice person, he was not a stranger anymore, and sometimes you can relate more with people you’ve just met. Kihyun didn’t have a lot of friends, it would be a risk to lose or strengthen the relationship he had started to build with Hoseok, but better sooner than later.

“I.. It...” Kihyun stuttered not sure about what he was going to say. “It was my boyfriend.” He finally said, hands starting to shake.

“Oh.” Hoseok turned to look at Kihyun with wide eyes. “You didn’t need to tell me.”

“I know. I just wanted to tell you” Kihyun shook his head. He didn’t know what kind of answer he had been expecting.

“I’m happy. I mean, by you telling me that you have a boyfriend when you didn’t have to because we barely knew each other, and by you having a boyfriend...” Hoseok stammered, trying to speak out his heart, but unable to say something coherent.

“Thank you.” Kihyun laughed nervously.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad. Because people usually get happy about others dating and that stuff, and boys are hot too.” Hoseok smiled scratching the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“I think I understand.” Kihyun smiled and then awkward silence. There was no one left in the dressing room but them. Hoseok packed up his things as Kihyun finished getting dress.

“You know...” Hoseok broke the silence before they parted ways. “I think I’m into boys too.” He frowned and pouted to hide his embarrassment.

This time Kihyun stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Hoseok jaw-dropping.

“I’m not trying to flirt with you. I wanted to say it, I…” Hoseok slowly approached Kihyun from his spot leaving his bag on the floor.

“I know, I just didn’t see it coming. I’m glad you tell me.” Kihyun laughed, trying to ease off the tension. He smiled at Hoseok and put an arm around his shoulders. “I actually didn’t know I was into boys until I met him.” Kihyun scratched his chin.

“Really? The same thing happened to me when I met the guy I like.” Kihyun felt how Hoseok was struggling to talk about it, but maybe the man needed to vent his thoughts.

“And what happened?”

“Nothing. We’re just friends. I didn’t tell him anything about my feelings, and now we barely see each other. Maybe it’s better like that.” Hoseok looked at the floor, avoiding Kihyun’s eyes.

“If he’s your friend, why didn’t you tell him at least that you were into boys?”

“Because is not that easy. I’m not into other boys, I’m into him.”

“So you still like him?”

“I think so.”

Kihyun wanted to help Hoseok, but he didn’t know how. He knew nothing about confessing and coming out, but he knew something about friendship. When he and Jooheon had been growing apart, he was feeling so lonely he realized he was being selfish, then he tried to change and things were kinda working out now.

“I’ve been a coward my whole life, and I grew apart from important people just because I was hiding my feelings, so I think it’s better if you try to talk to him.”

“I don’t know; I can see how it doesn’t work. He is working all the time, we are into different things now. I should move on and thank him for making me realize my feelings.”

“And what if he also has feelings for you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Maybe he is really busy and doesn’t have time to talk to you, but that doesn’t exactly mean he is not thinking about you. My… boyfriend is also busy all the time and I’m busy here, but we managed to text each other. You should call him.”

“I do call him, but I can try again.” Hoseok didn’t look convinced, yet he wanted to move on the conversation; it was turning painful. “Thank you Kihyunie, I’d never talked about this with anyone before.”

“Me neither, you’re the first person I’ve ever used the word boyfriend with.”

Hoseok was really cool, but the way he spoke about his feelings made Kihyun realize he was hurt. Hoseok deserved better, but It looked like Hoseok was just like him, bad at feelings. He genuinely hoped the man Hoseok was in love with didn’t leave him alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this one, I hope it's not that bad. I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore, I just have some ideas, but I spend days and hours trying to make them sense because my English is pitiful.  
> I was regretting about the last chapter bc Kihyun is a shy boy and he ended up having sex with Hyunwoo anyway. But the thing is that Kihyun was feeling lonely and vulnerable, and Hyunwoo was the one he looked as his protector, so he gave Hyunwoo what he thought he wanted to make him stay. Same for Hyunwoo, he went for it because he wanted to please Kihyun. Now they have had sex, Kihyun feels like he has paid for the protection he wants, and he can feel safe with Hyunwoo standing for him.  
> And that's what I wanted to explain. Please tell me if I'm screwing this up. Thank you for reading!


	11. White Lies

“ _You know that we haven’t been talking a lot lately, and well, I wanted to tell you that I started to like someone from college who I was working for, and we had sex, and I think I’m in love with him…_ ” Of course Hyunwoo wasn’t going to say something like that to Hoseok, but how should he say it then? He felt like he was betraying their friendship by keeping those things away from Hoseok, so he wanted to talk with him once and for all. The more he waited, the more things would get complicated, and the situation would end up slipping out of his hands. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Hyunwoo took a sip of his cold beer as he waited for Hoseok in the bar they used to visit frequently when in college. He had called Hoseok to meet up with him that night and fortunately, Hoseok was free and agreed to meet him at 8 pm. Hyunwoo tapped his fingers on the table and looked at his wristwatch: 8:15. Hoseok was late. The cop was sweating, and he was getting more nervous every minute.

The bar’s door opened after a few minutes, and Hyunwoo jolted on his seat, eager eyes traveling to the door frame. A man with a grey hoodie got inside the bar, head covered by a red cap and loose shorts that showed his muscular calves. Hyunwoo didn’t need to keep staring because he knew it was Hoseok.  

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looked back at the man, whose eyes were traveling around the place looking for his friend until he spotted him and walked toward his table.

“Hyunwoo! It’s good to see you, I’m glad you’ve called me.” Hoseok grinned as he sat in front of Hyunwoo in the small table for four people by the window. You could see people outside walking home or looking for a place to hang out, but they weren’t able to see you because of the tinted windows.

“I’m glad you have time to come.” Hyunwoo looked up at him and called for the waitress with a shake of his hand. The woman who had served him his drink walked toward them. He ordered a beer for Hoseok and another one for him; it would be easier to talk with alcohol running through his blood. The woman nodded as she was writing on his small notebook and his cheeks flushed when her eyes noticed Hyunwoo’s carefree look on her.

“Ah sweet memories.” Hoseok laughed when she walked away to get their beers. “I remember every girl wetting their pants for you, and you rejecting them all.”

“It's just that I wasn't really interested. And it was the same for you.” Hyunwoo smiled staring at Hoseok and remembered all those girls he had rejected. He wasn't sure if that had been because those girls didn't like them enough or because they had enough with each other. Maybe you don't need to be attached to another person when you are already getting your dick inside someone every night without strings attached. The sex was good, he didn't need to establish a relationship beyond friendship, yet there he was, falling head over heels for a college boy.

“Well, I wasn't interested neither.” Hoseok took off his cap and ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to style it up.

The waitress came back with a beer in each hand, placed each one in front of them and walked away, not before smiling shyly at Hyunwoo. Hoseok grabbed the glass and took a long sip, pleased by how cold the beer was.

“I needed this,” Hoseok stated placing the glass on the table. “I've been pretty busy lately just between the gym and projects.”

“I can see black circles around your eyes, are you getting enough rest?” Unlike Hoseok, Hyunwoo took a small sip of his beer instead, and he was the one who wanted to get drunk.

“Rest, yeah, not really.” Hoseok tilted his head as he remembered his sleepless nights.

“I feel you bro.” Hyunwoo smiled with irony.

“Oh, do you remember the last time I asked you out and I ended up coming alone?” Hoseok’s didn’t wait for an answer. “I bumped into Hyungwonie, your colleague.”

“Really? He didn't tell me anything” Hyunwoo took another sip of cold beer. _Hyungwonie._ His mind was still working on how to tell Hoseok about Kihyun, but Hyungwon’s face appeared on his head. Even though they worked together, Hyungwon hadn’t been talking with him as much as before. Hyunwoo thought the boy might have been stressed with finals.

“I thought he had told you. We had a good talk, he said he visits this place quite often, and he paid the bill. Now I feel like I'm in debt to him.”

“He is nice with everyone at work, don’t worry.” Hyunwoo shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Hoseok rested his back on his seat. “What about you? How have you been?”

Hyunwoo’s heart beats got conscious, feeling as if his heart was pumping blood harder.

“I’ve been busy too…” Hyunwoo’s hand was shaking in quick motions, eyes avoiding looking to Hoseok, and he clenched his fists trying to muster his courage. “I actually have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Hoseok asked with concern on his face.

“Well…” The moment was already there and Hyunwoo still wasn’t ready. How to begin? What should he say first? He could have just started to tell the things as they had happened, but it was hard to sort out his thoughts. “Well, I…”

“Oh speaking of the devil, look who's here.” Hoseok interrupted as his eyes focused on something behind his friend. Hyunwoo’s eyes traveled from Hoseok to the front door, and there was Hyungwon, standing alone on the door frame, wearing a black raincoat, looking like a professional model.

“Let’s invite him a drink.” Hoseok said, waiting for Hyunwoo’s approval to invite Hyungwon to their table.

“Ah… yeah, sure.” Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if he should take his colleague arrival as an interruption or as a blessing sent from heaven. He wouldn't refuse to share the table with him because it would be suspicious. He would wait for Hyungwon to get bored and give them some time alone. Maybe he could walk Hoseok home and tell him during their way.

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok screamed from their table, which wasn’t far from the door, so Hyungwon quickly heard his name and turned his head in their direction. He smiled and walked toward them.

“Hoseok, Hyunwoo! What a coincidence!” Hyungwon smiled. Hyunwoo was too nervous to be actually glad to see him.

“I know, right?! How are you? Did you come alone?” Hoseok asked, putting on his friendly eye smile.

“Yes, I came here to have a drink and relax a little before going home.” Hyungwon nodded, standing still beside their table.

“Wanna have a drink with us? It’s on me.” Hoseok offered.

“Sure.” Without thinking twice, Hyungwon took a seat beside Hoseok. Hyunwoo decided he would take his arrival as an interruption. The cop grabbed his glass of beer en emptied all the remaining drink in one gulp. Yeah, whatever. Time to get drunk, he would tell Hoseok later.

The longer the night got, the more drunk Hyunwoo was, to the point he wasn't even able to remember why he was there. He usually had good tolerance to alcohol, but this time he had lost the count of how many beers the shy waitress had brought him. He had completely forgotten the main reason for meeting his friend. He just remembered he had the intention to walk Hoseok home. He had been quiet the whole night as Hyungwon had been eagerly speaking with Hoseok, stealing all his friend's attention from him.

Finally, Hyungwon himself took the conversation to an end and excused himself saying he had classes tomorrow morning and he needed to get back home to finish some report. Hoseok wasn't less drunk than Hyunwoo. His friend grabbed Hyungwon by the arm and hugged him asking him not to leave. Hyungwon looked as if he were more than pleased for how things have gotten, yet he released himself from Hoseok's hug and patted Hyunwoo on the back muttering a 'see you tomorrow'.

“We should get going too.” Hyunwoo looked at their empty glasses and rubbed his eyes. How was he going to drive on that state?

“Yes, let's go.” Hoseok took out his credit card, but Hyunwoo was already walking to the counter and paid for the bill.

They walked to the parking lot in front of the bar and got inside Hyunwoo's car.

“This is definitely like when you were in college with me.” Hoseok turned his head and dumbly smiled at Hyunwoo.

“Yes, good times.” Hyunwoo was feeling drowsy and everything seemed brighter. He smiled back and got lost in his friend’s glossy eyes. They stood like that, looking at each other until Hoseok broke the silence.

“I miss you.” Hoseok whispered, slowly closing the distance between their faces. Hyunwoo felt the old need of taking Hoseok’s face between his hands and lose himself into desire.

Hoseok took the lead and cupped Hyunwoo’s chin with his hand, looking deeply into his eyes before colliding their lips together. Hoseok tasted like beer and smelled like fresh oranges. Hyunwoo just stayed still, letting Hoseok do as he pleased, but he felt like there was something missing; his body wasn’t reacting as it would have done in the old days. Hoseok got even closer, and his greedy hands started to travel over Hyunwoo’s chest to unbutton his shirt.

“You were going to say something before Hyungwon arrived. What was it?” Hoseok asked in a soft whisper against his lips.

Hyunwoo's senses suddenly awoke and the drowsiness disappeared in a second. He stopped Hoseok's hands grabbing his wrists tightly inside his fists. Hoseok startled by his roughness.

“I can't.” Hyungwon muttered conflicted. His head was splitting into two. The desire was replaced by guilt. _Kihyun_. Kihyun was the reason why he had met with Hoseok. He wanted to clear off things, and he had ended up complicating them even more, drowning in his own recklessness, his own foolishness.  

Hoseok looked up at him, lust still shimmering on his dark eyes, as his wrists were being tightly grabbed by Hyunwoo. “What?”

“I can't… I can’t drive in this state. We should walk instead.”

Hyunwoo let go Hoseok’s wrists and got off the car. He was a coward. Everyone who knew him said he was one of the bravest persons they had ever met, but he had never felt like one, he wasn't even able to speak up clearly with his best friend. He had thrown his chance off the bridge; they were already drunk, and he might hurt Hoseok more than he knew he was already hurting him.

Hoseok got off the car too. He seemed to understand the unspoken words: things were different now, but the reason still was unknown to him. They started to walk without saying a word. Hyunwoo would keep on being a liar.

**...**

**  
**

“Kihyunie is happy because everyone is looking at his boyfriend’s amazing picture.” Minhyuk joked. Kihyun rolled his eyes, and Jooheon followed Minhyuk’s attempts to annoy him.

“Oh yes. He has this different aura since early in the morning. If he is like this for a simple picture, I can’t even imagine how he is going to be when his boyfriend arrives.”

“Could you both shut up and get the hell out of my sight?” Kihyun hissed, finishing his friend with his eyes. “Minhyuk you’re the professor in charge, act as such!”

“Yes yes, I’m in charge, so I can do whatever I want. Go and keep on welcoming the guests until your boyfriend arrives.” Minhyuk made a gesture with his hand ordering Kihyun to leave.

“Shouldn’t have told you anything.” Kihyun rolled his eyes again and walked away from the couple.

It was finally the art gallery day in college, and the best works of students were being exposed for other students, academics and family to go and take a look. Kihyun’s best picture of Hyunwoo was hanged in the middle of a wall inside the photo gallery area, and many people were paying special attention to it, so of course, Kihyun was happy.

He had invited Hyunwoo because one was free to invite his friends and family due to the plenty of activities related to art that would be taking place during the day. Hyunwoo had accepted, and Kihyun had been barely able to sleep because he was way too excited to see him after their... encounter two weeks ago. Now he realized it had been a mistake to tell Jooheon and Minhyuk about it.

He stood in the entrance of the photo gallery to welcome the people coming inside as he handed them a small pamphlet with the names of the artists and the majors they were in, some kind of strategy from the art department to summon new students.

“Such a handsome model you got for your picture.” Changkyun’s voice came from behind Kihyun’s back, surprising him.

“Oh, yeah.” Kihyun turned and met Changkyun’s mysterious eyes. That boy was always lurking in the shadows. Changkyun had a bunch of pamphlets on his hands, as he was from Minhyuk’s class too. He stood in the entrance beside Kihyun.

“Is he from college?” Changkyun asked interested.

“Not exactly, why you ask?” Kihyun was surprised. Changkyun barely gave him a word, and now he was trying to start a conversation?

“Nothing in particular. I have this feeling that I have seen him before. Is he your friend?”

“He was studying here, but he has already graduated.”

“I see.” Changkyun got quiet for a minute as if he were uploading and loading new information on his PC brain.

“Changkyunie, come and help me with the sculptures!!!” The grumpy voice of Jooheon called Changkyun from the other side of the room.  

“Oh that’s right! see you around Kihyun.” Changkyun sprinted toward Jooheon like a dog running toward his owner, letting Kihyun alone.

Kihyun looked at his phone to see the hour. Hyunwoo should arrive at any minute. He wanted him to see his picture being praised by everyone.  

“He is really handsome, don’t you think?”  
“I would say he is hot.”  
“I know, right?”  
“Look at his back, I wish I could date a guy like that.”

Kihyun turned to see where the voices came from. Three girls were gathered in front of his picture, and he couldn't help to hear the way they were praising Hyunwoo's appealing complexion.

After hearing those words, an unknown feeling started to take over Kihyun. It was hard to identify where it came from, but the thought of everyone looking at Hyunwoo started to make him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly he didn’t want the picture to be seen by others; the picture captured a moment between the two of them, and he didn’t want to share it anymore. Kihyun knew that childish possessive feeling was wrong, yet it felt oddly familiar.

That feeling had haunted him since Jooheon started to meet Changkyun all the time, and when he looked at Minhyuk kissing Jooheon, but he had thought it had disappeared and he could move out of it forever, yet there it was again like an old friend you don’t want to meet ever again. _Jealousy_. Kihyun tried to get rid of it as soon as he recognized what it was, but it was too late, it would be there hidden, awaiting the right time to haunt him again and forever.

Kihyun’s phone buzzed inside his pants, and he distractedly took it out to see who was calling. It was Hyunwoo. Kihyun startled and answered the call nervously.

“ _Kihyun?_ ” Hyunwoo said from the other side of the speaker.

“Yes, where are you?” He didn’t mean to sound rude at all, but his voice quivered and ended up coming out as if he was mad at Hyunwoo.

 _“I’m parking my car. The exhibition is on building C right?_ ” Hyunwoo didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care, he sounded as carefree as ever.

“Yes, yes. We’re here. I mean, I’m here. Want me to pick you up at the gate?”

“ _That’d be nice, but I don’t want to be a bother, I know the way. I’ll be there in a minute._ ”

“You’re not a bother. Thank you for coming.”

“ _You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to be here for you._ ” Hyunwoo's soothing voice and kind words made Kihyun’s stomach churned. “ _For you_ ”. Kihyun‘s heart started to beat faster in anticipation of meeting him, maybe embracing him if he had the chance. He hadn't noticed how much he missed his touch.

“Let me go to pick you up at the main entrance.” Kihyun asked-commanded. He wouldn’t be able to embrace him if they were in the middle of the exhibition. Moreover, he didn’t want Hyunwoo around his picture anymore. Girls would see him and would make Kihyun feel uncomfortable.

“ _Haha okay, I’ll wait for you there.”_ Hyunwoo giggled and hung up the call.

Without a second thought, Kihyun walked away from the exhibition. Unlike what he was expecting, Hyunwoo was standing there wearing a navy-blue cap, jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. Kihyun couldn’t understand how was that he looked even more handsome than when he wore his uniform.

“Hey.” Kihyun greeted him with a shy smile.

“Hey.” Hyunwoo reassuring smile drew over his face.

“This way please.” Kihyun made a gesture as if he was about to give Hyunwoo a tour around the campus. Hyunwoo followed him amused.

Kihyun guided him to the exhibition through long corridors and gave unnecessary turns to make their way longer, but Hyunwoo didn’t say anything, he smiled for himself pleased by Kihyun’s innocent efforts to spend time alone together.

They were passing through an empty corridor by the physics laboratories when their hands accidentally brushed. Kihyun startled, interrupting his speech about how busy his week had been. Hyunwoo noticed how nervous Kihyun was and grabbed him by wrist pulling him closer to him, wrapping Kihyun in a warm, tender hug.

Kihyun was caught by surprised but felt grateful by the sudden show of affection. He returned the hug wrapping Hyunwoo’s large body with his skinny arms.  

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo whispered in his ear.

“Now I am.” Kihyun said against his shoulder. Hyunwoo patted his head and kept on holding him giving Kihyun control of releasing the hug when he wanted. Kihyun really needed to be inside Hyunwoo’s arms, his favorite place on earth.

"I missed you." Kihyun buried his face even deeper into Hyunwoo's neck.

"Me too." Hyunwoo assuredly replied.

“Uhum… Kihyun?” A low voice interrupted and Kihyun released himself from the hug. He turned to see Changkyun standing at the end of the corridor.

“Yes?” Kihyun was certainly bothered by the interruption, but he was also curious about what Changkyun was doing there instead of being at the exhibition as they should.

Hyunwoo suddenly realized who the boy was and tried to avoid eye contact. Changkyun, Hoseok’s friend, they had met a month ago at his house, he might have even seen them getting all clingy. Changkyun got closer to them, and the boy looked at him curiously. Their eyes met for a second, but Changkyun ended up ignoring him, pretending he didn’t know him. Maybe the cap was the reason why the boy didn’t recognize him. Anyhow, Hyunwoo felt grateful.

“Sorry, have you seen Minhyuk? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Wasn’t he with the paintings?”

“Yes, but then he said he will go to get more pamphlets and he hasn’t come back.”

“Maybe he is at his office.”

“I’d already looked for him there. Could you help me to find him? The director has been looking for him.” Changkyun seemed troubled.

“Yes.” Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo. “I’ll go to look for my teacher, you can look at the exhibition in the meantime.” Kihyun excused himself. He didn’t want to leave Hyunwoo alone, but he was a top student looking for the best of the exhibition, and the absence of the professor in charge was a problem.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you there.” Hyunwoo patted him on the back and Kihyun smiled.

Kihyun followed Changkyun as they walked toward the teacher's lounge, but Minhyuk wasn’t there.

“Have you seen Jooheon, maybe he knows where he is.” Kihyun inquired.

“No, I thought he was with you.”

Could it be possible that…? No, they were in the middle of an important exhibition, Minhyuk wouldn’t be that reckless.

 “Let’s look in the cellar where he keeps the canvas and paint brushes.” Kihyun suggested.

Changkyun went down the stairs and Kihyun followed. The light was dimmer now they were outside the cellar, and Changkyun fumbled for the latch to open the door.

The cracking door got opened, and Kihyun wasn’t exactly surprised by the scene welcoming them. Minhyuk had Jooheon pinned against the wall, and the second was grabbing Minhyuk by the waist, placing kisses all over his neck. They had frozen in that position and separated in a hurry when the dim light reached them. Kihyun sighted in disapproval and turned to see Changkyun’s reaction. The boy was frozen with his hand still tightly grabbing the latch. Of course, he didn’t know. It was the same reaction he had had the first time.

After what seemed like an hour, but were actually 3 seconds, Kihyun cleared off his throat.

“Hmm… Minhyuk, the director is looking for you...”

“Oh, thank you guys.” Minhyuk answered nervously. Jooheon wasn’t able to rise up his head, or there was something really interesting on the floor that only he was able to see.

Without a word, Changkyun released the latch, turned around and walked away from the scene.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now we finally reach 65% of the story!  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	12. Lurk

_“What is it Changkyun?” You know you can tell me everything.” He placed a hand over his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Changkyun trusted him. Changkyun loved him. Changkyun was afraid, but still, he wanted to tell him._

_“I…” Changkyun took a deep breath. His hands were sweating, and the sound of his heartbeat buzzed on his ears like a timer when a bomb is about to explode. “I like you.” Changkyun finally said. He had wanted to say it for a long time._

_He had the most beautiful eyes, ocean blue you would gladly drown in. Changkyun liked the sound of his laughter and the way his golden hair was ruffled by the wind. Changkyun didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe one of those yearned soft glances, maybe the playful hair ruffle he always molested him with._

_“What? That’s all? I like you too Changkyunie.” He laughed and took away the hand he had placed on his shoulder, avoiding eye contact, looking at his wristwatch instead. “Third period is about to start, let’s go.” He knew exactly what was going on, it was cruel to pretend he didn’t, but still, Changkyun wanted to tell him again. He never thought he would regret his decision for the rest of his life. Maybe things should have stayed like that._

_Changkyun stretched out an arm and grabbed him by the sleeve of the red uniform sweater. “That’s not it,” Changkyun whispered as he looked down to his black shoes stained with mud, hiding the shame on his face._

_“I don’t like you as a friend, I like you…” Changkyun looked up and met with the most horrible view he had ever seen. His heart shattered to pieces when his eyes met the face he loved, contorted by an expression of disgust, repulsion, contempt. The playful curve of those lips turning into a contorted line by aversion._

_“What are you saying Changkyun?” He looked down at him deadpan. Changkyun then realized he had made a mistake. His hands started to shake and his eyes watered unwittingly. “Why are you doing this? You have betrayed me. We were friends, and now you are one of those lame people.” He took his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, showing tiredness._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t betray you. I didn’t want this to happen. I still want to be your friend...” Words stumbled out of his mouth. Changkyun voice quivered and tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to go back in time and go right to his class after lunch instead of asking his friend to talk._

_“Then you shouldn’t have told me.” He shot him a stern look. “Third period is about to start.” He said and took a step away before stopping and mutter the words Changkyun later hated the most. “Oh, and I don’t want you around anymore.”_

_-_

_“Why is Changkyun lonely all the time now? Wasn’t he best friends with the captain of the swimming team?”_

_“Didn't you hear he confessed he loved him?”_

_“Really? Who told you?”_

_“I don’t know, I heard some girls talking about it when I was in the bathroom.”_

_“So that’s it…”_

 

_“I wouldn’t be friends with him, they say he likes guys.”_

_“That’s why he is always quiet.”_

_“Disgusting.”_

_Liars! They knew nothing, yet they wouldn't shut their mouths. At first, every time Changkyun heard his classmates whispering on his back, his hands shook, he started to sweat, and his stomach hurt, but then, every time someone started gossiping about him, his hands became tight fists, and his pain turned into anger, rage, hate._

_“Mom, when are we leaving the city?”_

_“Why are you so excited about leaving now? I thought you were going to miss school. What about your friends?”_

_“They… They’ll be fine without me.”_

Friends, yeah sure.

When Changkyun went to his new school, he wasn’t expecting to make friends at all; he didn’t even want to. He wanted to be a shadow.

He listened to music all the time, it calmed him down and disconnected him from the world. He found pleasure in silence, in eating alone, in riding his bike to home alone. Sometimes, just for a while, thought of the beautiful liar haunted him, because he was used to spending his afternoons by his side, because one day he believed they would be together forever, if not as lovers, as inseparable friends, but the liar worried more about appearances, about himself.

Changkyun was smart, he learned from the experience, and he would never make the same mistake. His broken heart would be repaired by time and forever locked.

He focused on his classes, and the same way he never said a word to anyone, no one said a word to him. Until one day, when he was distractedly waiting for the professor in the classroom, his cell phone slipped out of his hands and the earphones disconnected from it, letting the music fill the place. He hurriedly reached a hand to grab his phone from the floor, but a hand was already over it and handed it to him. The hand belonged to someone with blond hair, narrowed eyes, and chubby face.

“I love that song man.” Those eyes narrowed until they became two tiny lines, brightening the pale skin with a gentle smile. After four weeks, it was the first time someone from his class had said something to him. The first time someone was trying to be nice with him.

“It’s one of my favorites.” He muttered and lowered his eyes. He knew that if he kept staring, he could get blind. He stopped the music, and at that moment, the professor arrived, making everyone return to their seats. The guy smiled at him before going to the back of the classroom. Changkyun didn't pay much attention to his classmates, so he didn't remember his name.

From that day, he started to bump into that guy more often, or maybe it was because he started to acknowledge his presence around the school. He was always with a small shy boy who was the No. 1 of his class.

“Jooheon, it’s lunchtime already, but I have a meeting with the math professor, so I’ll see you when it finished okay?”

“Okay Kihyunie, take care.”

“Please don’t choke with your food while I’m gone.”

“Hey, I can perfectly eat by myself!”

So the name was Jooheon and the other one was Kihyun. The way Jooheon smiled at his friend was heartwarming. The way he got sulky too. They look quite inseparable. Changkyun had seen them having lunch together every day, sometimes Jooheon even fed the boy and carefully cleaned his mouth with a napkin. Sometimes he couldn’t help imagining himself being taken care of that way.

Changkyun, as usual, sat alone in the cafeteria and ate his lunch in silence, when one day a hand rested on his shoulder making him jolt in surprise, and he turned his head to see who it was.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Can I sit with you?” Jooheon was standing behind him, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other carrying a tray laden with food.

“Oh don’t worry… and yes... go ahead.” Changkyun nodded nervously inviting him to sit.

“I’m not good at being alone, but you seem quite comfortable eating alone every day.” Jooheon had started to eat his rice balls and spoke with his mouth full.

“Yes, that’s something I’m good at…” Changkyun looked up from his bowl of noodles and Jooheon was looking at him smiling.

“That’s cool.” Awkward silence made his way to their table; it was inevitable, Changkyun wasn’t good at conversations, his hands were sweating, and he wanted Jooheon to leave, but, did he really want him to leave?

“The song you were listening to the other day, do you like that kind of music?” Jooheon drank a sip of his juice and cleaned his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform.

“Yes…”

“Really? Me too! Ah it’s hard to find someone who knows his music and actually enjoys it. I mean, he is great, right? Which other artists do you like?”

Lunchtime had never been so fun neither time had passed so fast for Changkyun. Moreover, he had never had a conversation that long with anyone since he came to that school. The bell rang making him realize he had been completely enjoying himself for the first time in a while. They had talked about the music and the videogames they liked, and it turned out they had almost everything in common.

The next day when lunchtime came, Jooheon invited him to eat with him and Kihyun. Kihyun seemed curious about him too, so Changkyun accepted. But when they were sat around the table eating Kihyun muttered no word. Jooheon talked almost all the time and his attention was focused on questioning Changkyun.

The next day was the same. Jooheon invited him to have lunch with them, talked all the time, encouraged Changkyun to talk too, while Kihyun just made some comments when needed and limited himself to eat his food. For some reason, all the attention was making Changkyun feel better. For some reason, the fact that Jooheon almost ignored Kihyun and focused on him instead was making Changkyun feel even better.

That barrier that made Changkyun feel like a foreign completely fell down when he was with Jooheon. He was becoming someone he could call a friend. It was easy to be with him. It felt like destiny. Maybe it was destiny.

They started to hang out together outside high-school, and Jooheon even had started being touchy with him, not only with Kihyun, which seemed to bother the last one. But Jooheon and Kihyun were still together almost all the time; childhood friendships were something hard to beat after all.  

The moment they had to sign up for College came, and the three of them wanted to apply to the same school, Jooheon and Changkyun wanted even the same major, while Kihyun decided he would go for a BA.

One day Kihyun stopped going to hang out with them, and that day Changkyun felt as if he had won the lottery. It was bad to feel that way, but he couldn’t help it. He realized that all the time he had wanted to have Jooheon just for himself, and he had finally made it without doing a thing.

When they got into College, they moved out to their school dorms, and luckily Changkyun and Jooheon were able to share a room. Kihyun, on the other hand, was lucky enough to get one room all for himself.

Jooheon still worried about Kihyun all the time, wondering what could have happened to make him feel uncomfortable around them and stopping hanging out with them. They still had lunch together once in a while when Jooheon called Kihyun. He would never leave him alone, and that thing about Jooheon was one of the things that Changkyun liked the most. That thing made him realized Jooheon would never leave him alone neither.

One of those nights they snuggled together while playing video games, Changkyun felt something he had been afraid to feel, something that had been bothering him for months, something he didn’t want to name because the name he remembered just brought him pain.

He didn't want to make the same mistake twice, he didn't want to be disgusting. That's why he decided to stay quiet, to keep his feelings for himself.

The next semester something suddenly got inside Jooheon’s mind and he decided he wanted to take an art class. Changkyun got a bellyache at the thought of Kihyun around, so he decided he wanted to sign up for that class too and Jooheon felt happy he didn’t have to take it alone.

Indeed, Kihyun was in that class. It had been ages since they had taken a class together, but Kihyun was still the same, wearing glasses too big for his small face and being the top student everyone felt jealous of.

Kihyun seemed surprised about seeing them around, but barely paid attention to them during class, while Jooheon kept on taking it as a chance to recover their rusted friendship inviting him for lunch, but most of the times Kihyun refused by making excuses.

Then, Jooheon started to disappear without saying a word to Changkyun about where he would be, and during those days Changkyun met his past self, embracing his eternal partner, loneliness.

Changkyun decided he wanted to take something good out of those hours of loneliness, maybe for gaining some money, maybe for killing time, maybe for feeling less lonely. So, he started a business selling information; everyone liked to gossip, and stalking was the thing you do now before talking to anyone you’re interested in.

Sooner than later, the rumor about someone who had eyes everywhere could tell you whatever you wanted to know for a small amount of money spread among the students. Changkyun started to feel powerful; if he had wanted, he could have used his own services for himself, but he didn’t want to.

There was a class he and Jooheon didn’t get to sign in together, and Jooheon was always complaining about the amount of work he had to do there. Something inside Changkyun was telling him those were all lies and maybe Jooheon was getting tired of being with him all the time, but he didn’t truly believe it.

“Changkyunie, I’m back. Are you already asleep?” Jooheon opened the door carefully trying not to awake a possible sleepy Changkyun, but Changkyun was still awake, waiting for him.

“Still awake, where were you?” Changkyun rubbed his eyes sitting up on the top bunk bed.

“I was working on something at the library.” Jooheon said and started to undress to put on his pajamas.

Changkyun turned on the lights and looked at Jooheon as he was taking off his shirt by the corner of his eye when he suddenly noticed something red on his neck.

There were many coincidences; Jooheon signing up in an art class, Kihyun avoiding Jooheon when he was with him, Jooheon disappearing without saying a word, Jooheon coming late to their dorm, Jooheon with a hickey. Changkyun covered his head with his blankets and tried to fall asleep with the most disturbing bellyache he had ever had.

- 

If Changkyun had wanted, he could have easily found out the truth, but he was weak, not even his feelings could save him from his corrupted nature. They had ended up becoming something different, just like him. He hadn't had good intentions in the first place.

His true self had died years ago when 'he' turned his back on him. Then his pain had become something different, something twisted, somehow stronger.

He wouldn’t give up, not when he had worked so hard for years, not when he had endured everything until now. Jooheon belonged to him now, all he had to do was take the obstacles out of his way.

Stubbornly, blinded by jealousy, he had ended up corrupting himself even more, drowning himself even deeper.

But it wasn't Kihyun. The hacker of college, the one who were supposed to have eyes everywhere, unable to take his eyes off the one he considered his threat, had left the way free for his beloved friend to be taken away from him in front of his eyes.

When he had opened that door and looked at Jooheon with Minhyuk, his heart didn’t even skip a beat, because it had been dead for weeks, cold and empty. He was mad because all the time wasted, all the damage he had done to Kihyun and himself, had been for nothing.

He was walking away from all of them so fast he didn’t even notice where his feet were taking him until he bumped into someone taller and stronger.

“Sorry, it was my fault I was distracted…” He looked up at the man and found himself with Son Hyunwoo.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” The man seemed distracted too, and when he realized with who he had bumped into, he avoided eye contact. Changkyun wasn’t in the mood to think about it, so he kept walking.

 “Excuse me,” The man’s voice stopped him. “Do you know where Kihyun is?”

“Sorry, I lost him.” Changkyun wasn’t up for a conversation, so he didn’t wait for a reply.

Son Hyunwoo was the cop who had been helping Kihyun through the shit Changkyun had done and seemed like at least Kihyun had taken something good out of the situation.

Changkyun had tried to hurt Kihyun taking away from him what he cared about the most, his work. Of course, he wouldn’t do anything with it, he just wanted to see him suffering, even though, because of that, Kihyun and Jooheon had made up their relationship stronger. Everything Changkyun had done had led those two to strengthen their friendship to the point Kihyun was the only one who knew about Jooheon’s secret. Instead of dating, they had been sharing secrets about their actual partners.

Son Hyunwoo was almost kissing Kihyun a while ago, but, wasn't Hyunwoo the man he had to search some info about recently and was getting laid with Shin Hoseok?

...

Hoseok walked into the gallery just to found out the staff had already removed all the pictures from the walls; he was beyond late.

“Is already closed?” He inquired the obvious, just looking for confirmation.

“Yes, the event finished like two hours ago.” The man answered without stopping what he was doing, putting all the pictures already covered and protected into a box.

“Oh man, I wanted to see the exhibition. There was a great picture a friend took...” He complained, maybe the man would be able to show them the pictures before closing that box. Kihyun had told him about the art week and the day the pictures will be shown, but he had been busy all day with classes and work.

“Sorry, you’ll have to wait until your friend shows you the picture, or you will be able to them in the monthly newspaper, which will come out next week.” Well, at least he tried.

 “I see, well I think I’ll just ask him, thanks.” Hoseok took a look around the empty place and started jogging toward his dorm.

He laid on his bed without taking off his sports clothes and closed his eyes. He didn’t like the sound of silence because it made him think about the things he was trying to avoid by being busy all day. Hyunwoo hadn’t contacted him since that night they kissed in the car, and he hadn’t called him either. Sometimes he missed him so bad it hurt, and it hurt almost all the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're not tired of my late updates and clumsy writing yet, you may as well check out the new Showki fic I'll be working on by the name "You can't call me Wrath", it has ABO dynamics (first time trying that) and a better attempt of police investigation, so if you like that stuff you can look forward to it.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134196
> 
> That said, what do you think about Changkyun? He is a very important character, and I’m afraid this isn't doing him justice.


End file.
